Reencarnados
by JuliaSakura
Summary: - eres debil... El amor hace debil a la gente... Y tu te enamoraste de un humano! ¿Por que? Di por que- El corazon tiene razones que la razon desconoce...CAP 7 UP Sakura una elfa q va al mundo de los humanos,xa estar cn su amor
1. 1

**__**

Reencarnados

Parte I

En cursiva, un sueño

****

En negrita, pensamiento

- espera... Espera!! No corras tanto- el chico reia mientras decia eso.

Iba todo lo rapido que sus piernas le daban pero ya empezaba a notar el cosquilleo que precedia al dolor.

Exhausto se detuvo y tomo aire en grandes cantidades. Una risa femenina se escuchaba a lo lejos y el solo atino a sonreir.

Flexiono las rodillas y se apollo en ellas con las manos mientras bajaba la cabeza. Su corazon latia a toda velocidad.

-eres demasiado lento...- susurro aquella voz tan conocida para el, en su oido.

Demasiado rapido quizas se alzo denuevo , agarrando esta vez de las muñecas a la preciosa mujer que le acompañaba.

-AHH!! Me asustastes- fingio enfado la chica de aspecto angelical.

- te pille- y se echo a reir mientras se avalanzaba sobre la dueña de aquella voz tan melodiosa.

Ella no pudo sostenerlo bien y ambos cayeron por la pradera , rodando ladera a bajo mientras diminutas hojas de aquel verde cesped salian volando a su paso.

Los dos reian felices. No parecian tener preocupaciones de ningun tipo, solo querian divertirse. Al menos en ese corto periodo de tiempo en el que se podian ver.

La "caida" se detuvo cuando llegaron a un lugar sin cuesta, lleno de flores de distintos colores.

La chica se puso de pie y fruncio el ceño, sacando poco después la lengua al muchacho que seguia en el suelo, recostado en sus codos.

Miro a todos lados, ese lugar era precioso... Solo se veian colores : verde, rosa, amarillo, azul...

El cielo apentas tenia dos nubes blancas como la nieve. El sol brillaba, pero no molestaba a la vista, ni si quiera picaba.

Se podia ver el horizonte a lo lejos, ese prado parecia no tener fin.

Y los unicos habitantes de aquel lugar eran esas dos personas que jugaban hasta el cansancio.

El muchacho se puso de pie y comenzo a andar.

- vamos, sigueme....

Ella sabia perfectamente a donde se dirigian, siempre iban ahí... Pronto lo diviso. Un enorme arbol. Tenia las flores rosas , que volaban al compas del viento.

Vio como el chico se sentaba , apoyando la espalda en el tronco del arbol. Se detuvo a observarlo.

Era simplemente bello. El cabello marron achocolatado, indomable. Algunos mechones le caian sobre la frente, mechones que el intentaba apartar en vano.

Sus ojos eran color ambar ,demasiado brillantes quizas... Demasiado peligroso. Pues la chica se perdia en ellos cada vez que los miraba, nada existia en el mundo a parte de el.

Aunque ella sabia que no era asi.

Tomo aire y se sento al lado del chico recostando su cabeza en el hombro de el. Suspiro pesadamente haciendo que un poco de su cabello se moviera alegremente.

El chico alargo sus brazos para tomarla de la cintura y atraerla mas hacia si mismo.

La miro embelesado. Era tan guapa... Ninguna humana era asi, aunque, a decir verdad, no lo era.

Unas orejas picudas salian de entre su cabello dorado, demostrando lo que en verdad era : una elfa.

Sus ojos , los mas verdes que nadie pudiese ver, tenian una chispa de bondad que la hacian parecer mas inocente aun de lo que era.

La "mujer" sonrio al darse cuenta de que era observada. Subio su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos del chico fijos en sus labios.

Se acerco lentamente hasta que las bocas de ambos estuvieran unidas en un tierno beso.

El chico la apreto aun mas contra si y pudo sentir aquel aroma tan caracteristico de ella, a flor de cerezo..

- Sakura....

- por que te empeñas en llamarme asi?- dijo ella bastante divertida ante el nombre que el sujeto le habia puesto.

- Sakura significa flor de cerezo. Y es lo que mejor te representa...

La elfa rompio a reir mientras con un dedo le tocaba la punta de la nariz.

- entonces yo te llamare Shaoran....

- y que significa eso?- dijo el muchacho divertido.

- que eres mi pequeño lobo...

Se abrazo aun mas fuerte si cabia al chico sin abandonar esa sonrisa de su rostro.

Permanecieron en esa postura durante mucho tiempo. El sol comenzaba a irse para que la luna ocupara su lugar en lo alto del cielo.

- cuando podremos vernos?

- ahora nos estamos viendo...- respondio ella aunque sabia perfectamente por donde iban los deseos del chico.

- lo se. Y cuento los segundos para que llegue la noche y poder soñar, y asi poder verte.... Pero no quiero vivir eternamente en un sueño.... Necesito despertar y cuando lo haga, que estes a mi lado.

La chica parecio dudar.

Se puso de pie y se coloco bien el vestido. Era un traje sencillo de color verde claro que le llegaba un poco por debajo de las rodillas. Tenia bastante vuelo y a penas si se podia decir que tuviese escote.

Los tirantes finisimos rozaban sus hombros y después su espalda para cruzarse y después unirse al vestido nuevamente.

- Boromir... Me ha hablado de una forma. Pero es muy peligrosa.

- que forma?- fue el turno del apuesto chico de ponerse en pie.

- tienes que pasar una prueba, en mi mundo... Si la pasas te dejaran estar conmigo, pues seras "digno de mi". o eso dijo Boromir.

- entonces lo intentare.-Su mirada mostraba ahora decisión. Su ceño estaba levemente fruncido.- Lùthien, dejame intentarlo...

Ella cabeceo en forma de negativa, pero sabia que al final el se saldria con la suya. Además se sentia insegura, la acaba de llamar por su verdadero nombre y eso solo significaba una cosa : nada le haria cambiar de opinión.

- temo por ti.

- todo saldra bien...

Shaoran cogio la mano de la chica y la acerco a su pecho. Ella subio su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos del chico.

- esta bien.....

-gracias por darme una oportunidad.

El chico se acerco y la beso lentamente en los labios, recorriendo con su lengua todos los rincones de su interior.

Asi estuvieron un tiempo hasta que ella se retiro repentinamente.

- es la hora, mañana hablaremos....

Le beso en la mejilla y sin mas todo desaparecio...

&#&#&

_ Aun recordando eso majestad?- aquella voz retumbo en su cabeza haciendo que saliera del recuerdo que vivia._

-Lessien... No sigas por ahí...

- solo me preocupo por usted princesa.- pero sabia que no devia seguir insistiendo, no por lo menos para regañarla.

Se acerco a su lado y miro en la misma direccion que ella. Por la ventana se veia un monton casitas blancas , construidas con un material poco comun. Todas estaban en ladera haciabajo, hasta llegar a un gran rio, que era donde daba comienzo su capital. El rio se fundia con el mar a pocos metros, visible ante la ventana del palacio.

-por que no se nada de el? Estoy preocupada- rompio el silencio Lùthien.

Su dama de compañía asintio con pesar. No sabia como reconfortarla.

- la mision es peligrosa....

- han pasado tres años- gimio la princesa. No pudo evitar que una lagrima corriera por su mejilla- y solo he recibido una carta suya... Y fue hace tanto tiempo...

Lessien asintio. Sabia perfectamente lo que estaba pasando. Pero aun asi no lo entendia.

Nadie entendia a la princesa... Que elfa se enamora de un humano? Y mas una futura reina... Solo le quedaba un año. Un año y cumpliria los 19, edad donde podria llegar a ser la gobernante de todo su pais, que no era pequeño.

Constaba de miles de ciudades , algunas mas grandes, otras mas pequeñas... Y sin dudarlo la mas hermosa la capital ; Erysseth.

-el correo ha fallado en mucho tiempo... Además donde el se encuentra apenas hay animales con los que mandar la carta, y mas si es un humano.

- que insinuas?- la princesa se volvio hacia ella. No le gustaba cuando hablaban despectivamente de los humanos.

Ella simplemente los adoraba.

- nada majestad...- la doncella hizo una leve inclinación. Sabia que la princesa era muy buena y gentil, excepto cuando alguien hablaba de los humanos.

Sin embargo ella no les veia nada de especial, ni si quiera tenian poderes.... Aunque habia algunos humanos que eran hechiceros, pero no eran puros, seguro de alguna mezcla con un elfo, pues se sabia que algunos habian escapado de este mundo para ir a parar al humano, y ahí se mezclaron con los habitantes.

Solo que no era lo mas comun. Y ahí estaba su princesa, dispuesta a hacer lo mismo. Si no fuera porque Boromir le hablo de aquella prueba, prueba que mas parecia una leyenda que se contaba desde el principio del mundo.

- me ire a pasear- anuncio Lùthien con un dejo de tristeza.

- quiere que la acompañe?- pero al ver que ella negaba continuo hablando- quiere cambiarse de ropa? Quizas esa no sea muy apropiada.

La princesa se miro en un espejo. Lucia un vestido largo hasta los pies de color blanco. Se ajustaba a su cintura con un cordel de blata. En el escote, en forma de pico, tenia unos bordados plateados con forma de estrella, pues ese era el simbolo de aquel reino.

Las mangas eran largas, dejaban asomar sus manos para luego caer en pico hasta el suelo, justo para no arrastrarlas. Tambien estas tenian bordados plateados en los filos.

Llevaba bastantes joyas, pues no podia pasar sin ellas , eran el simbolo de su poder. Portaba unos cuantos brazaletes de plata y un unico anillo de forma de estrella con el sello real.

Una finisima cadena de plata con diamantes bordeaba su frente.

Pero lo que mas la caracterizaba como princesa y futura reina era su colgante, una estrella tambien.

El oro blanco bordeaba en una delgada línea a un material blanco, casi transparente, que tenia reflejos de otros colores. Era como el "relleno" de la estrella de que la bordeaba. Detrás tenia el sello real tambien. Con ese colgante podria usar su maximo poder...

- no, creo que asi ire bien, solo quiero pasear...

Sin decir mas Lùthien abandono la habitacion. Comenzo a vagar por los pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta principal que permanecia abierta, custodiada por 2 docenas de soldados elfos.

La luz entraba por las paredes que eran de cristal transparente iluminando intensamente el palacio.

Todos la miraron al pasar embobados, era demasiado bella. Ninguna elfa podria parecersele, y menos una humana...

Sin embargo era inaccesible. Ni si quiera el mas alto cargo del ejercito pdoria llegar a su corazon, pues ella estaba enamorada, aunque aun no se decia de quien.

Era muy reservada con ese tema.

Pero quitando eso era muy buena con todos, abierta. No presumia de su poder y hablaba con todos los de rango inferior como si fueran igual a ella.

****

Una persona no es mas por lo que tenga, si no por como sea su corazon. se decia la princesa a menudo cuando Boromir le regañaba.

A decir verdad la regañaba por casi todo, pues hacia cosas impropias de la "nobleza". pero ella se preguntaba...

Por que por el hecho de ser princesa ya no puedo hablar con un simple trabajador? El puede ser mejor persona que muchos de los nobles... Nobles que nunca han trabajado para conseguir lo que tienen, y ya que lo tienen no ayudan a los demas.

Ella si ayudaba. Siempre que podia , mejor dicho, la dejaba su consejero, daba sumas importantes de dinero a las comunidades mas pobres, pues habia reinos no tan ricos y poderosos como el suyo que necesitaban de alguna ayuda.

Llego al inmenso jardin situado frente al palacio de cristal.

El verde de su cesped resaltaba con los mas vivos colores de sus flores. Una fuente enorme en el centro echaba chorros de agua de tonos azules y verdes y algunos pajarillos bebian de ella.

Ese era uno de sus sitios preferidos en el jardin pero aun asi hoy no se detenia ahí. Queria llegar mas lejos.

Atraveso la enorme verja blanca que separa el castillo del resto del pueblo y bajo por la ladera hasta llegar al rio.

Bordeo su orilla a paso ligero, tenia ganas de llegar al mar.

Por fin sus pies pisaron la fina arena dorada y se quito los zapatos para poder sentirla en contacto con su piel. Se acerco al agua y se sento en el suelo viendo como el sol se perdia en el horizonte.

El cielo estaba de color naranja con tonos rosaceos, con alguna que otra nube no muy grande. Apenas si habia viento y el agua casi no se movia pero aun asi dejaba espuma blanca al entrar en contacto con la orilla.

De repente un destello en el agua hizo que ladeara su cabeza hacia la derecha. Habia una pequeña turbación y ondas se expandian hacia todos lados.

Una cabeza parecida a la humana se dejo asomar por el agua. Después saco un brazo y le hizo un gesto de saludo. Lùthien sonrio.

-Aliena!! Cuanto tiempo sin verte!- grito la princesa a aquella mujer.

La nombrada se acerco nadando demasiado rapido quizas para ser un humano y se quedo dentro del agua, lo mas cerca que pudo de la elfa.

- yo tambien te he echado de menos, pero lo que ahora debo decirte es mas importante... Tienes que venir conmigo.

- pero que pasa?

- solo ven princesa, por favor.

Lùthien asintio. Sabia perfectamente que si la llamaba seria para algo importante. Echo un vistazo hacia el palacio.

****

Debo avisar a mi hermano? Miro a la mujer que estaba con gesto impaciente. **Bueno, no hay tiempo, luego le contare.**

Introdujo su pie en el agua y poco a poco le siguió su cuerpo. El vestido se pegaba a ella como si de su propia piel se tratase. El agua debería estar fria pero ella no lo notaba.

Nado un poco hacia Aliena que seguia mirandola atentamente. Ella tambien lo hacia con rapidez.

Un vez estuvo a su lado descanso.

- que pasa?

- hemos abierto un portal majestad, le llevara hacia un poblado aldahara.

- pero eso es imposible... Ellos son muy solitarios, nos echarian de alli.

- princesa, ya hemos hablado con ellos.... Estan de acuerdo en que usted vaya... Le contare por el camino pero sigame rapido.

La "mujer" metio la cabeza en el agua casi al mismo tiempo que una enorme cola verde de pez salía a la superficie para luego meterse dentro del agua.

Lùthien no se sorprendio, era muy amiga de aquella sirena.... Lo que si hizo fue meterse dentro del agua dispuesta a seguirla.

Muy a menudo ellas nadaban hacia el interior del mar, fijandose en las especies marinas que alli habitaban. Pero ese no era el monento. Iban lo mas rapido que sus cuerpos le permitian hacia un lugar que ella apenas conocia.

La princesa respiraba con tranquilidad, el agua no le importunaba pues ella podia tomar el oxigeno de ese elemento.

Intento ir un poco mas rapido pues la sirena ya casi se perdia de vista. Pero entonces ella paro.

Se acerco para ver mejor y se sorprendio ante lo que sus ojos le enseñaban.

Delante de ella habia un ovalo parecido a un espejo, pero a traves de el podia ver un paisaje blanco, seguramente seria nieve. Pero tambien veia un extenso trozo de agua ; mar.

- princesa, debemos pasar.... - la sirena la tomo de la mano y la empujo hacia el espejo.

Una corriente electrica atraveso su cuerpo de pies a cabeza y luego un increible frio la azoto.

Pronto su cuerpo se acostumbro a esa temperatura y dejo de sentirlo. Estaba en la superficie, a la orilla de aquel mar.

Sin embargo la sirena estaba dentro del agua.

- ahora puedo contarle majestad.- la sirena comenzo a nadar haciendo señas para que Lùthien la siguiera caminando, mientras seguia hablando- usted sabe que a mi me gusta mucho ir al mundo de los humanos atravesando el gran rio... Aunque mi madre se enfade tanto.

- ojala yo pudiera ir de vez en cuando...- suspiro con melancolía la princesa.

- el hecho es que hace unos años llegue a Hong Kong... China.-la futura reina asintio, sabia perfectamente donde estaba esa ciudad- y vi algo que me sorprendio... Sabe que las sirenas notamos aquellas personas que tienen una reencarnacion...

- si... Pero, a que viene eso?

- pues note en un pequeño bebe esa aura, era reencarnado. Me extrañe mucho pues entre los humanos no suele haber esas cosas... Por eso empecé a investigar con ayuda de algunas sirenas. Llegamos a los centauros y ya sabes como son, dijeron que sabian algo pero que no nos lo pensaban decir... "no es asunto nuestro" nos dijo el muy....

- Aliena... Sigue, no entiendo que importancia puede tener todo esto. Quizas sea un hechicero...

- entonces pensamos que lo mejor era preguntar a algun aldahara... Estuvimos mucho tiempo buscando un poblaod y al final lo encontramos.

Pensamos que iban a ser hostiles pero dijeron que nos estaban esperando...

Luego dijeron que tenian que hablar con usted y nos ayudaron a hacer un portal. Corra majestad, ya estamos cerca....

En efecto se acercaban a una enorme cueva cubierta de nieve. La cueva tenia ventanitas a los lados y en ella cabrian perfectamente unas 10 casas normales de la cuidad elfa.

Parecia no tener puerta pero si una enorme avertura.

De ella salio una mujer de piel palida y cabello blanco. El cuerpo irradiaba una extraña luz y sus ojos eran casi blancos con destellos azules.

Sin embargo pese a parecer una mujer fria, se veia simpatica. Una sonrisa surco su rostro.

- majestad, la esperabamos... Tiene que pasar. Algo esta sucediendo, algo que usted debe saber...- era increíblemente bella, mas aun que los elfos.- pase adentro.

Le hizo una seña a la sirena que asintio con la cabeza. Ella esperaria fuera pues ya sabia lo que le tenian que decir a la futura reina.

La princesa entro en la cueva y quedo maravillada. Todo era de color blanco, transmitiendo la sensación de paz y pureza. Unas pequeñas lamparillas de color azul alumbraban el interior. Como ella supuso habia algunas casas pero no de cualquier material, si no de hielo.

- pase por aquí- dijo la mujer señalando una puerta.

Lùthien asintio y le hizo caso. Dentro habia una especie de sofa donde sentarse, una mesa y algun que otro mueble... En color blanco tambien.

La aldahara señalo el asiento y ella obedecio. Poco después la mujer de cabello blanco le hacia compañia.

-majestad.... Nosotros no solemos hablar sobre nuestros conocimientos... Pero esto no solo le atañe a usted, si no al mundo magico en general- la princesa la dejaba hablar, preferia no interrumpir pues era mejor enterarse cuanto antes.- usted hizo un hechizo sobre un humano.... Para que el reencarnara verdad?

La elfa se asusto. **No, no puede ser por eso por lo que me han llamado.** sus peores temores se estaban haciendo realidad.

- ese humano ha muerto... Y ahora esta de vuelta en el mundo de los humanos, como un simple niño de tres años...

- pero Boromir me dijo que estaba vivo. El seguia sus pasos.

- nunca se pregunto por que usted no podia verle con su cristal magico?

- mi consejero me dijo que si lo hacia la prueba ya no contaria como valida...- **no, no puede estar pasando esto... El no esta muerto**

**Lo siento majestad, se que es duro... Pero el lo mato.**

La princesa se puso de pie de un salto. **No, eso si que no es verdad! **Sin embargo las palabras no le salian de la boca.

Y si fuera cierto? Una aldahara nunca mentia... Nunca... Ellos tenian en sus manos el poder de conocer todo lo que ocurria tanto en el mundo magico como en el humano. Podian ver el futuro, el pasado y el presente... Por que le iba a mentir?

Sus ojos se dilataron y una lagrima bajo por su mejilla.

****

Shaoran no puede estar muerto....Incluso en ese momento solo podia llamarlo por el nombre que ella le habia puesto.

-Boromir esta intentando hacerse con el poder... La esta traicionando majestad.

Eso fue el colmo. No pudo evitar caer al suelo de rodillas. Apoyo su cabeza entre las manos y dejo que lagrimas calleran de sus ojos.

Su fiel consejero la habia estado mintiendo. Que podia hacer ahora? Sentia que el poder se le iba... Si, cuando un elfo estaba demasiado triste no podia utilizar toda su energia magica... Eso si que seria malo, pues ahora estaba dispuesta a enfrentarse a Boromir.

- creo que es hora de que se vaya- se despidio la mujer de ojos blancos.

Lùthien no dijo nada mas. Salio de la cueva y se metio en el agua, fria como puñales. Pero ella no sentia nada.... Todo era dolor y tristeza a su alrededor.

Tantos años confiando en el... Y ahora la traicionaba, y con lo peor que nadie pudiese haber hecho. Habia matado al hombre que amaba... Se sentia furiosa.

Aliena no hablo. Sabia como se sentia la princesa y simplemente la acompaño por el agua.

Esta vez el viaje se hizo mas corto.

Sin ni si quiera darse cuenta ya estaba andando hacia el castillo, completamente mojada. El cielo, que antes estaba negro porque era de noche, ahora se encontraba en un tono morado.

Habia rayos y truenos sin cesar y mucha gente gritaba asustada.

En la capital apenas si llovia, pues era la princesa la que controlaba el tiempo.

-mirad, es la princesa, que le pasa?- dijo un elfo que se encontraba asomado a la ventana de su casa.

Pero ella ni si quiera escuchaba. Tenia la mirada fija en el castillo, llena de dolor e ira.

Boromir habia jugado con ella, con ella y su hermano.

Oh no... Su hermano no estaba!! Se enfrentaria ella sola contra su consejero? Y mas ahora que estaba en ese estado...

****

Donde te has metido Yuonel

Aunque eso no significaba mucho para ella. En ese momento estaba decidida, si tenia que morir moriria. De todos modos Boromir no era tan fuerte, ella podria contra el perfectamente en un uno a uno.

Entro al palacio con la mirada atenta de todos los guardas.

No tuvo que andar mucho pues Boromir salio a recibirla con una sonrisa.

- ven te vas a congelar... Que te pasa?

Con un hechizo se transportaron hasta el despacho del consejero. Este aun no sabia nada de lo que le pasaba a la princesa.

- me traicionastes.... Mataste a Beren....- la voz le salio de lo mas profundo de ella, sonando casi de ultratumba.

Pudo ver como la cara del elfo pasaba por distintas fases. Primero parecia perplejo, luego asustado y finalmente estaba sonriente.

- asi que por fin te enteraste.

- por que le mataste? Por que me traicionaste?

- si no le tenia fuera del medio me seria mas difícil tomar el poder... Tu no te mereces ser reina!!- grito enfurecido el elfo.

Era rubio con los ojos oscuros. Normalmente parecia apacible pero ahora se mostraba rabioso.

De estatura bastante alta, le sacaba una cabeza a la princesa. Las orejas salian tambien entre su cabello de un tono rosado, que ahora era rojo debido al enfado.

- y tu si lo mereces? Dime, por que no puedo ser reina?- seguia llorando pero eso no turbaba su voz.

- eres debil... El amor hace debil a la gente.... Y tu te enamoraste de un humano! ¿Por que? Di por que!

- El corazon tiene razones que la razon desconoce...

La princesa se dejo caer en un asiento. La cabeza le daba vueltas, se encontraba demasiado devil.

Boromir se acerco a ella y la agarro de las muñecas, hizo aparecer unas cadenas que la ataron al asiento.

- tan poderosa que eres, y mirate, un simple echizo de atadura y tu no te puedes mover... Eres peor que los humanos...

Lo sabia. Sabia perfectamente que eso pondria aun mas furiosa a la princesa. Pero estaba atada, que podria hacer?

- te refieres a esto?- dijo ella. Según su voz parecia que ni si quiera se inmuto.

Pero las cadenas fueron rotas y saltaron por los aires. La princesa se puso de pie y de su mano comenzo a salir una extraña energia color blanco.

- Lynark, ven.- fue lo unico que dijo antes de que la esfera que formaba Lùthien fuese a parar sobre el.

Hubo un destello de luz y después se vio como el estaba en el suelo tumbado. Poco a poco se fue levantando mientras una sombra aparecia detrás de el.

La sombra comenzo a tomar forma. Parecia un elfo pero de piel oscura y cabello negro. Ojos marrones y un traje primitivo, de piel de animales.

La futura reina abrio la boca con asombro, cosa que le costo caro pues entre Lynark y Boromir habian formado una increible espada que se movia sola. Iba directa hacia el corazon de Lùthien pero ella se movio en el ultimo momento y se le clavo en el hombro.

- se supone que no nos podemos mezclar con los drows....

- ni con los humanos- le contesto el consejero con voz de superioridad.- que piensas hacer, estas herida, devil, triste.... No podras contra los dos a la vez, y lo sabes...

****

Tiene razon... Además, yo solo quiero estar con Beren....

Una idea se le vino a la cabeza. Ahora mismo no podria hacer nada, tenia que huir... Que mejor sitio que el lugar donde Beren vivia?

Solo tenia que llegar al mundo de los humanos. Y mientras estaba su hermano, Yuonel, para encargarse de todo hasta que ella estuviera lista para volver.

Chasqueo los dedos y desaparecio. En el despacho quedaron los dos elfos bastante extrañados.

- buscala- dijo Boromir mientras el salía por la puerta y pegaba un portazo.

****

No pueden encontrarme... No pueden...

Lùthien corria por un bosque. Estaba demasiadu oscuro y se sentia demasiado devil para encender ningun tipo de luz.

Parecia oir pasos a su alrededor pero seguro eran imaginaciones suyas.

Tenia que llegar pronto a la barrera de su mundo, tenia que ir al de los humanos, costase lo que costase.

De golpe se detuvo. Algo habia aparecido delante de ella impidiendole el paso.

- a donde vas Lùthien?

Respiro aliviada. Aquella voz.... Sabia perfectamente de quien era.

- keroberos, ayudame... Tenemos que llegar a la barrera...

Se dio cuenta perfectamente de que la elfa necesitaba ayuda. Le habia llamado por su nombre largo, cosa que nunca hacia, normalmente le llamaba kero.

Tambien noto que su poder magico estaba bastante bajo.

Una luz inundo el lugar, provenia de el. Lùthien sonrio agradecida y se subio en su lomo.

Eran una especie de leon de 2 metros de alto y 3 de largo.

Tenia unas alas color blanco en la espalda, saliendo justo de una armadura color plata que le rodeaba todo el torax. Contrastaba perfectamente con su pelaje dorado.

Por delante de la armadura esta portaba una piedra color verde de la que salía la luz.

La princesa se agarro fuertemente y el emprendio el vuelo. Las alas se movian con rapidez acercandose cada vez mas hacia la barrera.

Ya se veia a lo lejos pero aun tardarian un buen rato.

- majestad que hara ahí?

- tengo que ir al mundo de los humanos

- pero los elfos no pueden

- los de la realeza si

- pero de veras convertirte en un bebe.... Por mucho tiempo, años!

- no queda otra opcion, Boromir me ha tracionado. Kero, debes ir en busca de Yuonel y explicarle todo....

- majestad...- el animal queria replicar pero sabia que no tenia opcion.

Lùthien estaba demasiado decidida. Aun asi el dudaba. Todo habia ocurrido demasiado rapido... Boromir habia traicionado la corona! Eso nunca se lo podria haber imaginado.

-Nakuru ve a buscar a Yue... Tengo que hablar con el, presiento que algo va mal.

La elfa asintio. Llevaba un traje de soldado pero adornado con varias joyas lo que hacia ver que estaba en una posicion bastante alta.

-Ahora vengo Yuonel...

Tenia permitido hablarle por su nombre, ni majestad ni nada. Ella era su guardia personal y como el principe dijo algun dia "habia que tener confianza"

La elfa salio por la puerta dejandole a el sentado en un sillon. Estaba demasiado pensativo.

Miro su ropa que yacia sucia. Habia llegado al palacio lo mas rapido que pudo a caballo pero la lluvia le habia pillado por sorpresa, haciendo que se mezclase con la tierra y llenara de barro su traje, de color blanco.

Siempre le habia gustado ese color pues contrastaba con su pelo, color negro. Era de los unicos elfos que tenian ese color de cabello, solo los drows lo tenian oscuro, sin embargo siempre esta la excepcion que confirma la regla.

Su piel si era clara, palida. Sus ojos azules, de un azul que si lo mirabas creias que atravesaba tu alma.

La puerta se abrio sin ni si quiera llamar. Yue y Nakuru se encontraban bastante agitados, parecia que habian corrido durante un tiempo.

- majestad- Yue hizo una reverencia- Lùthien escapo.... Fue al mundo de los humanos.

- y tu como lo sabes? Por que fue ahí?

- sabe que tengo el poder de ver algunas imágenes... Estaba con keroberos y se dirigian hacia la barrera... No puedo decirle mas.

- entonces yo tambien ire.

- majestad, si ella se fue usted tiene que gobernar... Por lo menos hasta que vuelva!- yue parecia a punto de esplotar.

La situación le desbordaba. Primero la princesa se iba y después Yuonel... Siempre con esa vena protectora.

- esta Boromir. Ahora debo irme... Lo siento... Nakuru, quedate aquí, volvere en cuanto pueda, lo prometo.

Chasqueo los dedos y aparecio cerca de la barrera. Su hermana no se veia por ningun lado, habria pasado ya esta? O simplemente se encontraba en otra zona?

****

Te encontrare Lùthien... No se cuanto recuerde al volver a nacer, pero algun dia te encontrare

- No pensaras que te dejaremos ir tan rapido no?- se escucho una voz por todo el lugar.

Casi se le helo el corazon, pero se encontraba demasiado debil.

- corre kero, corre- insistia Lùthien. No podia mas que uir de aquella voz. No podia enfrentarse a el, no en ese momento.

Pero el dueño de aquella voz se le paro de frente y el extraño leon tuvo que parar de golpe.

La princesa cerro sus ojos intentando concentrarse al maximo. Una fuerte corriente de viento barrio el lugar, solo ella y keroberos permanecian quietos porque Lynark habia caido varios metros detrás y estaba en el suelo, casi inconsciente.

-ya llegamos ...- dijo el animal al acercarse aun mas.

Notaba como la fuerza se le iba a su princesa, seguramente por la muerte de Beren... Se sentia enfurecido. Nunca habia tragado a ese muchacho, pero no soportaba la tristeza en su ama.

La bajo de su lomo , dandose cuenta de que ella apenas se mantenia en pie.

Anduvo unos cuantos pasos aproximandose a aquella cortina que parecia agua cayendo del cielo, solo que color verde.

- estas segura de que tienes que irte?

- si.... Avisa a mi hermano por favor. Yuonel debe luchar contra Boromir...

Sin decir mas atraveso la barrera.

- asi que se fue.... Perfecto ire a por ella.

- tu no puedes cruzarla, te pasaria lo mismo que le paso a ella.

- no, una vez que haces eso, puedes ir a ese mundo todas las veces que quieras... Mira, estoy perdiendo el tiempo.

- tendras que luchar.- dijo keroberos.

Tenia que evitar que el drow entrara al mundo de los humanos, o por lo menos retrasarlo lo maximo posible para dar cierta ventaja a la princesa.

Pero en un simple movimiento el elfo oscuro le habia lanzado una luz, dejandolo aturdido, sin poder moverse.

Vio como poco a poco se acercaba a la barrera, le mandaba una sonrisa ironica y después desaparecia.

****

Tengo que detenerle... A Yuonel o a Lùthien... No pueden irse los dos

Yue estaba planeando sobre el cielo intentando buscar a alguno de los dos. Pero no veia nada...

Un destello llamo su atención, algo se movia lentamente en el suelo, cerca de la barrera.

Volo rapidamente y se acerco, vio que era kero y estaba herido.

-Yue... Debemos encontrar al principe. Lùthien me dijo que Boromir la traiciono....

El elfo palidecio notablemente ante la mirada asombrada del leon. Eso era precisamente lo que habia estado temiendo. Ya no podia hacer nada...

Se sento en el cesped al lado de kero y se agarro la cabeza. Su cabello blanco se alboroto, pero eso a el le daba igual.

Que podria hacer ahora? Estaria todo perdido?

- Yuonel tambien se fue al mundo humano... No sabia lo de Boromir... Que haremos?

Sintio rabia, impotencia, tristeza... Todo junto. Nunca se habia sentido asi, y mira que tenia muchos, muchos años.

- no escaparas princesa...- otra vez esa voz burlona.

Y ahora ella se encontraba incluso peor. Notaba como el tiempo se agotaba. Devia decir el hechizo pronto o moriria, sin oportunidad para reencarnar si quiera.

Giro la cabeza hacia atrás, Lynark la miraba juguetonamente. Odiaba esa mirada.

Lanzo una cuerda que la ato por los pies y cayo de bruces al suelo. Se hizo mucho daño.

-vamos majestad- la ultima palabra la habia dicho ironicamente.

Estaba disfrutando demasiado ante esa imagen. La GRAN princesa de los elfos arrastrandose por el suelo.

Se acerco lentamente a ella y la agarro de su cabello.

- sabes? Boromir me dijo que te matara... Pero creo que es mas divertido dejarte ir... Solo te dañare un poquito mas- el drow rio abiertamente.

En su mano aparecio un puñal que le clavo en su estomago. Ella se retorcio del dolor mientras lagrimas salian de sus ojos.

- bien, ahora a ver si eres capaz de decir el hechizo... Y si lo haces, nos veremos pronto, porque vendre a por ti.

Una sonrisa aparecio en su rostro. Apoyo su mano en el cuchillo que seguia en su estomago y se levanto, clavandoselo mas con su peso.

Y sin mas, desaparecio.

Lùthien no dejaba de llorar. Estaba perdida. Ya no podia hacer nada.... No conseguiria sobrevivir.

__

-Te amo Sakura... Te amo.

- yo tambien Shaoran, pronto estaremos juntos... Solo tienes que pasar la prueba

No, no podia rendirse tan fácilmente. Se arrastro por el suelo un poco hasta topar con un arbol. Se apoyo a su tronco y se puso de pie. Le costaba andar, le costaba respirar... Pero no se daria por vencida. No... Ella queria estar con su amado. Por siempre y costara lo que costara.

La vista comenzaba a nublarsele pero dio un paso hacia delante. Se balanceo y perdio el equilibrio, agarrandose a lo primero que tenia a su lado. Era una rama del arbol.

Siguió andando y sin darse cuenta se habia llevado en la mano una flor rosa, que apretaba fuertemente en su puño cerrado.

Notaba como llegaba hacia una casa, aunque no la divisaba bien.

Casi no le quedaba tiempo...

Tropezo con algo, un escalon quizas? No lo sabia... Ni si quiera veia bien.

Estaba tendida en el suelo pero no importaba, tenia que lanzar el hechizo ya, tenia que concentrarse al maximo.

Sin saber como su mente consiguió quedarse en blanco. Noto como la respiracion le fallaba pero lo habia conseguido, tenia que pronunciar las palabras y todo se solucionaria.

-Theen, padre de elfos y diós de nuestro tiempo..... Ayudame en mi plegaria, para así poder invertir el tiempo hasta mi amanecer y renacer...... Que mi poder sea oculto hasta mi comprender y encontrar la dualidad de mi proceder....

Toda ella se rodeo de una fuerte luz de color verde. El hechizo habia salido bien.

----NOTAS DE LA AUTORA----

Bien. Un nuevo fic!!! Este quiero dedicarselo completamente a mi queridísima amiga **Hikari.**

Ella me ha ayudado muchisimo en el, pues yo soy un poco mala para algunas cosas (cabe citar nombres y conjuro final... )

Estaba ansiosa por empezarlo pero antes tenia que acabar Los Li y los Kinomoto, Unidos? Otro fanfic mio.

Quiero anunciar que intentare subir los caps lo mas rapido posible, pero no sera tan rapido como el anterior (subia casi cada dia).

Me gustaria recibir muchisimos reviews (no es mucho pedir no jiji).

Ojala os guste.... Lo espero de verdad.

Esta vez prometo contestar cada uno d los reviews, para asi resolver todas las dudas que tengais.

El prox cap ya sera la segunda parte.... (si os habeis fijado esta es la primera).

Y bueno, por ahora creo que nada mas, pues no se si teneis alguna duda con respecto a algo.

Muchos besitos!!!

JuliaSakura 


	2. 2

**__**

Reencarnados

Parte 2

Capitulo uno

El dia era gris. Miles de nubes se agolpaban, arremolinandose sobre la hermosa ciudad. Pero ya nadie se quejaba... Hace años que el tiempo era asi. Ni una pizca de sol se habia visto desde que la princesa se fue. Todo habia sido gris, haciendo que la mayor parte de la comunidad estuviera entristecida.

Nadie tenia animos de hacer nada, lo que hacian era por obligación. Pero lejanos estaban esos dias donde los elfos mas pequeños salian a los exteriores de sus casas a jugar con la pelota o simplemente hacer luchas de magia.

Donde los adolescentes intentaban flirtear entre si. O donde las mas adultas gritaban por la calle que estaban embarazadas.

****

Si la princesa volviera

Pensaba mucha gente que vivia en la ciudad. Pero no todos pensaban igual....

En el castillo, en una habitacion, dos personajes se encuentran mas alegres de esta situación.

La habitacion estaba levemente iluminada por algunos farolillos que daban una luz algo amarillenta. Las cortinas estaban descorridas pero tampoco por ahí entraba luz.

Alguien miraba por la ventana mientras con una mano agarraba un extremo de la cortina roja. Su mirada estaba perdida pues solo veia el vacio, no la fijaba en nada concreto.

Se notaba aburrido. Los ojos los tenia sin vida.

- por que no dejas eso de una vez? - pregunto con un tono de voz demasiado ronco.

Un poco mas alejado el otro elfo se encogio de hombros. Su mirada estaba fija en un grueso libro que tenia sobre sus rodillas.

Toda la habitacion estaba atestada de libros : las estanterias, el suelo, la mesa, algunas sillas.... Todo eran libros , mas gordos, mas delgados, mas nuevos, mas viejos.... Apilados en montones parecian llevar ahí ya bastante tiempo.

- llevas tantos años igual... Es que no te cansas?- volvio a insistir.

El otro elfo levanto la mirada esta vez del libro para fijarse en su compañero que seguia mirando por la ventana.

- y si algo sale mal?

- sabes que eso no sera asi! Por dios.... Son ya 18 años!

El elfo estaba comenzando a exasperarse.

****

Otra vez...Penso un poco cabreado. Habian tenido esa conversación casi cada dia durante esos años y aun seguia siendo igual.

El seguia refunfuñando para que dejara de leer libros y el otro para que le ayudara a buscar algo.

Pero todo era en vano, ninguno de los dos daba su brazo a torcer.

- tengo un mal presentimiento....- contesto secamente mientras volvia a abrir el libro por la pagina de antes y comenzaba a leer.

-siempre tienes un mal presentimiento... Boromir por favor. Ella morira en poco tiempo...

- y si no es asi?- el elfo volvio a cerrar el libro poniendose esta vez de pie.

Se acerco lentamente a la ventana mientras el otro se volvia. Tambien el estaba cansado de discutir pero sentia que algo iba a salir mal. Sin embargo habia buscado en un monton de libros y no habia encontrado nada que le ayudara a descifrar el por qué de su inquietud.

- ella esta encerrada en el mundo de los humanos, cuando cumpla 19 años y no pueda volver no podra asumir su trono... Se quedara alli y morira.... - se habia calmado bastante.

Su tono de voz carecia ahora de entonacion ninguna, quitando ese ronquido caracteristico en el.

- Lynark por favor....

El elfo oscuro respiro profundamente en señal de cansancio. Sencillamente esa conversación le agotaba.

- esta bien, sigue con lo tuyo. Estas desperdiciando tu vida.

- tengo muchos años por delante. Muchos....

Lynark ladeo la cabeza y observo a su acompañante. Los años no parecian haber pasado en el, le quedaba mucho por vivir, si.... Pero no por eso podias dedicar tu vida entera a los libros, mas si el no se divertia leyendo. Simplemente lo hacia por miedo.... Si acaso disfrutara haciendolo....

-Boromir, sabes que nada pasara.

- y Yuonel? Y si el coge el trono?

- SABES QUE NO PUEDE. Por dios!!! Solo las mujeres pueden coger el trono.... Solo las mujeres elfas.... Eso dice la tradicion y lo sabes perfectamente.

El consejero asintio pesadamente. Tenia razon si, pero eso no quitaba su angustia. Cada dia se sentia peor.... Notaba que algo se acercaba.

-si, y solo con un golpe de estado se podra cambiar esa costumbre...- dijo acordandose de lo que habia encontrado en uno de los primeros libros que leyo.

- ves? No se por que te molestas en buscar mas... Tu daras ese golpe y te apropiaras del reino.

Lo decia de forma que cualquiera pensara que Boromir estaba chiflado. Pero no era asi, el sabia que tenia que encontrar algo en un libro, simplemente no se acordaba de que.

-Tu lo tienes muy facil... Claro, eres el rey de los elfos oscuros, que mas da lo que me pase a mi?

Sabia que no tenia razon en lo que decia, pero no se le venia a la mente ninguna otra excusa que poner.

Lynark rio amargamente. No tenia que replicar, estaba consciente de que el consejero simplemente se aferro a lo primero que pudo... Aunque resulto ser lo menos indicado.

Pero entonces los dos abrieron bastante los ojos. Se acercaban pasos....

El elfo oscuro desaparecio justo cuando la enorme puerta de madera se abria lentamente produciendo un chirrido agudo.

La cabeza de un elfo de cabello negro azulado asomo por la estrecha rendija. Miro hacia todos lados y después de ver que solo estaba Boromir la abrio del todo, entrando después.

- he oido voces.... No hay nadie contigo? -pregunto con el ceño levemente fruncido mientras miraba inquisidoramente al elfo que tenia delante.

- No majestad... Solo estoy yo.- se le notaba nervioso pero la voz no flaqueo, sabia mentir muy bien.- me buscaba para algo?

-si, queria saber si tenia ya noticias de mi hermana...?

- no... Lo siento....- se agarro las manos sujetando entre ellas su tunica, sin si quiera mirar a quien tenia frente a si.

- y para que sirven entonces todos esos libros? Según tu era para encontrarla.... Y vengo cada dia, para volver a irme sin noticias....- se notaba en su voz su frustración y desesperación.

- tengo que seguir buscando ....

-Bueno, mejor me retiro....- el elfo de cabello oscuro salio por la puerta cerrandola tras de si.

Ya estaba fuera cuando Lynark volvio a aparecerse respirando agitadamente.

Estaba cansado de tener que esconderse cada vez que alguien viniera, pero pronto eso cambiaria.... Pronto el podria salir a la luz del dia, igual que todos los de su especie, de eso estaba seguro.

Mientras el otro elfo andaba por los pasillos apenas iluminados hasta llegar a la entrada del castillo. En ella si habia algo mas de luz, pero todo seguia siendo muy triste... Desde que ella se fue.

- amo como se encuentra?- una voz le saco de sus pensamientos.

Se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con una pantera negra con alas mirandole de forma interrogativa . La preocupacion se veia en sus ojos. Llevaba una armadura plateada con una gema brillante en el pecho.

-bien....

- quiere pasear?

-me ire al jardin, quiero estar solo...- sin decir mas empezo a salir por la puerta cuando la voz le hizo detenerse de nuevo.

- Yuonel... Todo saldra bien. Pero no puede seguir asi. Su hermana no querria que se sentiera tan triste.

- tu no sabes lo que Lùthien querria.- apreto sus puños fuertemente mientras salía al jardin.

Miro al cielo como hacia cada dia, pero todo seguia igual, el sol no salía por ningun lado...

Camino hasta la parte trasera donde se acerco a un enorme arbol de cuya rama colgaba un tosco columpio de madera.

Se sento en el mientras se aferraba con las manos a las cuerdas. Los ojos comenzaron a empañarseles. Se sentia tan desanimado. Ya llevaba 18 años haciendose cargo de todo.

Y el no habia sido entrenado para eso.

Lo suyo era el combate, la lucha, las espadas.... Pero no dirigir un palacio. Para eso estaba su hermana, ella siempre estudio como gobernar su reino pues sabia que pronto llegaria a ser reina.

Por que entonces ella se habia marchado dejandolo asi de solo?

Noto como algo se acercaba por detrás, sabia perfectamente de quien se trataba.

- amo... Cuando volveran Yue y Nakuru?

- no lo se... La ultima carta fue hace un mes... Ya sabes que su mision es pesada....

- por que nadie quiere ir a buscar a Lùthien?

- son momentos difíciles. La ida de mi hermana no solo afecto a nuestro reino, sino a todo el mundo magico....- se callo. Para que seguir?Esa explicación la habia dado miles de veces.... - y ya sabes el resto Spinnel...

La pantera permanecio callada. Tenia razon su amo, sabia perfectamente lo que seguia, pero aun asi no se cansaba de repetir la pregunta.

Tenia esperanza de que Nakuru y Yue volvieran. Seguro Nakuru le ayudaria, pues ella siempre se mostraba contenta y feliz y quizas se le contagiase algo a Yuonel.

Sin embargo ella no volvia....

-Ahora quiero descansar. Me ire a mi habitacion, luego hablamos...- chasqueo los dedos y ya no estaba en el jardin.

La pantera gruño levemente mientras se tumbaba a la sombra del arbol a descansar un rato. Estaba demasiado aburrido.

Yuonel aparecio tumbado sobre su cama con las manos detrás de su nuca.

Tomo una enorme bocana de aire por la nariz expulsandola después por la boca. Eso le ayudaba a relajarse.

Cerro los ojos mientras su respiracion cada vez se hacia mas profunda. Cualquiera pensaria que dormia, pero no era asi. Solo meditaba.

****

No encontraras el libro... De eso me encargo yo.... Nunca sabras lo que pasara, pero ya queda menos... Penso , cayendo ahora si en un profundo sueño.

El dia amanecia soleado y bastante caluroso para ser ya primeros de septiembre.

Por la ventana se dejaban ver rayos de luz que hicieron , junto con un monton de despertadores, que la chica que se encontraba en la cama despertara.

Estaba escondida entre las sabanas que eran de color naranja. Saco la cabeza para mirar el reloj que tenia mas cerca. Suspiro resignada al ver la hora que era. No tenia tiempo de dormir si quiera un ratito mas.

Quito las cobijas de su cuerpo y puso los pies en el suelo. Permanecio asi un rato, sentada en el borde de la cama para acostumbrarse a estar despierta.

Miraba su dormitorio, estaba entero decorado de naranja, en tonos mas oscuros y mas claros, junto con algunos amarillos.

Las paredes tenian un color que ni era naranja del todo, ni era amarillo, pero hacia juego con estos dos colores.

No era demasiado grande la habitacion, lo justo para que cupiese una cama, un escritorio, una mesita de noche y alguna estanteria. El armario era empotrado y las puertas estaban pintadas por la propia dueña de la habitacion con olas que imitaban al mar, solo que de los dos colores de siempre, incluyendo esta vez leves tonos rojizos.

Una vez que estuvo mas despierta se puso de pie y camino hacia el armario. Toda su habitacion era un autentico desastre pues era ella la que se la tenia que limpiar.

Cogio unos vaqueros elasticos de cadera baja y una camiseta algo corta de color morado y con eso en la mano se fue hacia el cuarto de baño.

En el piso de abajo se oian ruidos en la cocina, seguramente alguien estaba haciendo el desayuno.

Se aseo lo mejor que pudo y se puso la ropa. Apenas se pinto pues lo que iba a hacer no requeria que fuese arreglada.

El pelo se lo recogio en una cola alta, aun asi le llegaba hasta la cintura.

Miro su reloj de pulsera y solto un bufido. Odiaba madrugar.

Bajo los escalones de parquet y se encamino por un pequeño pasillo- recibidor hasta llegar a la cocina.

Esta era grande, con una mesa en el centro para poder comer ahí.

Se veia la figura de un hombre de espaldas con cacerolas en la mano, como ya habia suponido ella antes, estaba cocinando.

-Buenos dias papa- se acerco la chica dandole un beso en la mejilla.

- buenos dias Sakura. Sientate, pronto estara el desayuno. Te levantas temprano hoy no?

-Tengo que recoger los informes de las pruebas...- dijo con algo de miedo en la voz.

El hombre asintio con una sonrisa mientras retiraba la comida del fuego para después servirsela en unos platos azules.

- y Touya? Ya se fue?- pregunto con la boca llena- ummm esto esta delicioso!

-hoy llegaba su nueva secretaria.....

Sakura no pudo evitar reir. Otra secretaria... Pero bueno, era normal. Su hermano tenia demasiado genio.... Y nadie le aguantaba!

Aun asi se comio rapido la comida y cogio una mochila bandolera de color blanca. Mientras se ponia las zapatillas dirigio su vista hacia la foto de una bonita mujer de cabello negro.

- buenos dias mama- susurro mientras abria la puerta y salía con paso ligero.

Anduvo durante bastante rato, entre parques, avenidas, callecitas.... Todo estaba bastante vacio, pero a ella le daba igual.

Miro su reloj justo cuando un enorme edificio se asomaba entre un frondoso parque. Llegaba temprano pero no importaba, siempre podria esperar en la recepción.

Se encamino a subir las escaleras del edificio y se paro en la puerta.

Estaba cerrada. En ella habia un cartel que decia "Conservatorio de danza". suspiro pesadamente y se sento en un escalon, resguardada del sol por un techito que salía de la pared.

Saco su movil y se dispuso a jugar mientras el conservatorio se abria o no.

-Por que cuando viene una nueva secretaria siempre llegas antes?- pregunto una voz femenina en su espalda.

El hombre estaba mirando por el gran ventanal del edificio, que tenia como vista un bonito parque con lago incluido.

Se dio la vuelta para observar a la mujer y una sonrisa surco su rostro. Se acerco a ella y la tomo de las manos.

- Buenos dias Kaho....

Ella no parecio estar incomoda pero aun asi retiro las manos lentamente. Se acerco al hombre y se puso de puntillas para poder darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenos dias Touya.

El hombre atrapo su cintura entre sus manos, mientras ella le miraba fijamente. Tenia los ojos marrones rojizos, con un brillo precioso.

El cabello castaño oscuro le caia hasta los hombros. Estaba peinada en un pequeño recogido que solo aguantaba los cabellos de la parte superior de la cabeza.

Vestia con una falda color negra , un poco por encima de la rodilla, y una chaqueta que se le ajustaba en la cintura. Debajo se podia ver una camisa blanca.

Un sonido en el timbre les distrajo y el hombre, que vestia un sencillo traje negro, con camisa blanca y corbata gris fue hacia la puerta.

La abrio y por ella asomo la cabeza de una joven, apenas tendria 19 años. El pelo era de color rojo fuego y sus ojos verdes brillantes. Entonces recordo a su hermana. Aquella muchacha los tenia casi tan bonitos como los de ella.

Siguió bajando para encontrarse que iba vestida con una falda por encima de las rodillas, mas corta que la de Kaho, de color naranja y una camiseta de algodón, sin ningun dibujo color blanca.

Estaba levemente sonrojada al ver a aquel hombre tan apuesto, que tenia la mirada fija en ella.

Después de unos segundos , que parecieron interminables, el la dejo pasar.

La muchacha hizo una leve inclinación con la cabeza y entro al recibidor.

Estaba decorado con tonos color beige. Habia varios sofas rodeando una enorme mesa baja que tenia revistas amontonadas.

Unas cuantas macetas con arbolitos se encontraban en las esquinas.

Tambien habia una enorme barra de mármol con un aisento detrás. Ahí seguro se encontraba la recepcionista.

Y luego tan solo habia dos puertas mas en toda la estancia.

De una de ellas salio Kaho con la mirada escrutadora. La muchacha sabia que la estaba evaluando.

-Me llamo Arisa Chishu. Vengo para la entrevista de trabajo....

- yo soy Touya kinomoto. Estas contratada- dijo mientras se metia en su despacho malhumorado.

La chica se quedo perpleja, la entrevista habia sido demasiada repentina. Ni si quiera le habia preguntado nada!

-no tiene otra opcion... Continuamente sus secretarias le dejan....- hablo Kaho a la de pelo naranja que seguia mirando la puerta por donde se habia ido su nuevo jefe.

- y por que?

- tiene muy mal humor- la mujer se encogio de hombros.- pronto llegara la recepcionista y mi secretaria, ella te diran que hacer.

Arisa inclino la cabeza y la mujer se fue por la puerta que daba a su despacho.

Se sento en un sofa a esperar que alguien llegara y poder comenzar a trabajar.

-hola señorita Kinomoto . Llega temprano no es asi?

-estoy muy nerviosa....- dijo ella con una preciosa sonrisa en su rostro.

Apago el teléfono pues tenia prohibido tenerlo encendido dentro y lo guardo en su mochila. Se puso de pie y siguió a la mujer que acababa de llegar, que abria con un gran manojo de llaves la enorme puerta de madera.

Mientras esperaba miro impaciente a su alrededor. Era un edificio de piedra, y algunas zonas especificas de mármol. Llevaba muchos años construido. Sus ventanas eran grandes para dejar pasar la luz y adornadas con vidrieras de abundantes coloridos.

La señora que acaba de llegar era mayor, de unos 45 a 50 años. Tenia el pelo ya blanco, aunque Sakura siempre la habia conocido con el pelo asi. Llevaba unas diminutas gadas, que siempre se le caian hacia delante en la nariz.

Su traje era sencillo, de falda por debajo de las rodillas y rebeca encima de una camisa. Era la recepcionista del conservatorio.

Abrio la puerta y ambas pasaron a un enorme patio en el que habian varios bancos. En un extremo estaba la puerta que decia "recepcion" y hasta ahí se encaminaron las dos algo silenciosas.

Una vez que pasaron Sakura se quito su mochila dejandola en un sofa que estaba justo delante de la barra tras la que se tenia que poner la mujer.

- Chiako, sabes cuando vendran para dar los resultados?

- mmm soy yo la que los tengo que dar....- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- por favor! Demeslo ya!- Sakura se acerco mucho hacia ella poniendo carita de perrito degollado.

Estaba ansiosa por saber que decia la carta.

- bueno bueno...- dijo cuando ya la chica estaba casi encima de ella dando saltitos- sientate que las busco.... A decir verdad no me acuerdo donde las guarde.

A la ojiverde le cayo una enorme gotita por la nuca , pero no podia hacer nada.

Se sento en el sofa y se dispuso a esperar mientras la recepcionista se iba por una puerta trasera en busca de las cosas.

Su mente empezo a volar hacia el dia de la prueba.....

FLASH BACK

-buena suerte Sakura!!- dijo una chica que llevaba dos coletas.

Estaban en un vestuario en el que muchas chicas se cambiaban, hablaban o se relajaban.

En ese dia serian las pruebas que decidirian si debian de obtener el titulo o no, y eso era muy importante para ellas. Llevaban varios años en el conservatorio para poder prepararse y era un momento crucial para sus futuros.

Muchas de ahí se irian a trabajar como bailarinas, otras como profesoras de danza.... Aunque habia algunas que simplemente querian el titulo porque les gustase bailar.

Sakura asintio con la cabeza y salio por la puerta. Sabia que ahora era su turno.

Llego hasta una doble puerta que permanecia cerrada y se miro en el espejo antes de abrirla.

Llevaba unas mallas color rosa fucsia justo por las rodillas. Encima de estas un mayor de color rosa mas claro, de tirantes. Solo que un tirante era gordo mientras el otro estaba formado por muchas tiritas.

Una muñequera de color rosa fucsia contrastaba con su piel blanca. El pelo lo llevaba recogido en un moño alto , sin que ningun mechon de pelo le callese, pues eso podia dificultar su vision.

En la mano apretaba un dije de forma de estrella. Lo abrio y dentro habia lugar para dos fotos, pero solo uno estaba ocupado, con una minifoto de toda la familia : su padre, su madre, su hermano y ella, aunque era de hacia muchos años y Sakura solo era un bebe.

Se lo colgo en el cuello y después abria la puerta.

Era una habitacion grande y espaciosa. En una esquina estaba situada una mesa larga donde varios profesores del conservatorio la observaban y daban puntuaciones.

Un poco mas alejado una chica de su misma edad controlaba el equipo de música. Solo la conocia de vista.

Se acerco y le dijo el CD que queria que pusiese, pues ya antes se lo habia tenido que dar.

Una vez dicho esto se coloco en el centro de la pista, de espaldas a la mesa de los profesores.

La música empezo a sonar. Era de baile moderno, su especialidad.

Pego un salto en el aire y giro hasta estar de cara.

Dio varias volteretas mezcladas con pasos de baile . Se tiro al suelo abriendose de piernas totalmente para luego subir de un salto y volver a caer, haciendo el punte. De este salio arrastrandose en un baile sensual moviendo sus caderas.

Se movia acompasada al ritmo de la música. No prestaba atención a nada, simplement s dejaba llevar.

Sakura era de las mejores y por supuesto todos los profesores estaban encantadisimos de su baile.

Aun asi no pudieron decirle nada cuando este termino con un doble giro en el aire y una caida sobre un pie mientras la otra pierna la tenia subida a la altura de su cintura, haciendo un angulo recto perfecto.

- ya recibira su nota.

- gracias, adios.

Sakura hizo una reverencia y se fue.

Pensaba que le habia salido bien pero nunca podia estar segura de nada.... Sencillamente tendria que esperar

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Ya estoy aquí!!!- dijo la mujer mientras entraba por la puerta de la esquina con un sobre en su mano.

Sakura se puso de pie de un salto y se acerco a ella corriendo.

Chiako le tendio el sobre en el que decia Sakura Kinomoto.

Lo abrio rapidamente casi rajando el sobre y lo leyo por encima. A ella solo le interesaba una parte. Llego a ella y decia "su calificación es muy alta, nos agrada comunicarla que ha superado la prueba y tendra su titulo del conservatorio de danza"

-He aprobado!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- grito ella y empezo a dar saltos de alegria.

Se lanzo contra la mujer y la abrazo bien fuerte mientras las dos sonreian bastante alegres.

La puerta del despacho sono.

Kaho estaba sentada en su sillon revisando algunos papeles cuando una chica joven paso. Tenia el pelo rubio y los ojos marrones con gafas.

Era su secretaria.

- hola Katsumi....

- buenos dias señora Mitzuki. Quiere que le traiga un café?

- no gracias... Podria decirle a Touya que venga? Hay un caso que tenemos que revisar. Y ha ayudado ya a su secretaria a instalarse?

- si, ahora mismo ella esta poniendo en orden el desastre que tiene Kinomoto en su despacho.

A ambas les surgio una gota en la cabeza.

La secretaria hizo una leve inclinación de la cabeza y salio cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Apenas habian pasado unos minutos cuando el apuesto hombre entraba de nuevo por ella.

- me llamabas?

-si... El caso este de divorcio, tenemos que aclarar unas cosas...- pero apenas si pudo continuar pues Touya se habia acercado demasiado a ella.

La obligo a levantarse del asiento y se fue acercando lentamente a ella.

Pero a cada paso que el daba ella se retiraba. Finalmente Kaho quedo arrinconada en la pared.

El moreno la cogio de la cintura y acerco su rostro al cuello de ella.

-hueles muy bien...

- Touya por favor, esto no esta bien...- tuvo que callar cuando el le pego un mordisco en el cuello.

Sin querer habia lanzado un gemido de placer.

Alzo sus brazos y rodeo el cuello del hombre mientras este seguia mordiendola y lamiendola por el cuello.

- los dos somos abogados, trabajamos juntos y además yo....-

De nuevo tuvo que callar. El moreno se acerco a sus labios para besarlos con pasion y fuerza, mordienselos y saboreandoselos.

Deslizo una mano por la pierna de ella, subiendo por debajo de la falda.

No habia llegado muy lejos y ella ya gemia abiertamente.

Pero algo hizo que ambos desviaran su concentración. La puerta sonaba.

****

Tienen que molestar en los peores momentos!Penso el abogado mientras se colocaba bien su traje y se retiraba de donde estaba su compañera de trabajo.

Estavez era Arisa que llevaba una enorme carpeta en su mano.

Touya le hizo un gesto para que hablara.

- me dijo que cuando lo tuviera listo se lo diera para que lo firmara y lo pudiese mandar por correo.....- hablo timidamente.

El se puso de pie y en zancadas salio del despacho con su secretaria detrás.

Mientras Kaho se sento en su sillon. Suspiro pesadamente y se agarro la cabeza entre sus manos.

****

Esto no me puede pasar a mi... Por que a mi!

En el despacho de al lado....

- ya esta!- dijo medio cabreado el moreno.

Habia perdido una buena oportunidad pero sabia que estaban en el trabajo. Aun asi estaba molesto con esa muchacha.

Que mas daba? Si de todos modos pronto se iria....

Sin embargo ella se estaba haciendo una propuesta en su interior al ver el genio que tenia su nuevo jefe.

****

No puedo perder este trabajo.... Es lo unico que mas o menos puede salvarme de esa tortura.... Y si tengo que hacer frente con este ogro, lo hare.

-Traeme un café!- el mal humor parecia ir en aumento.

Arisa le miro con el ceño fruncido.

- si señor- dijo a pesar de que empezaba a odiar a ese hombre.

Salio de la habitacion cerrando la puerta tras de si con un portazo. Es que ella estaba destinada a que todo el mundo la tratase mal?

Y sin quererlo habia dejado perplejo a Touya.

El sabia que se pasaba bastante con todas sus secretarias. Sin embargo esta era la primera que se atrevia a pegar un portazo. Todas las demas obedecian al instante, hasta que ya no aguantaban mas y explotaban, por lo que ellas mismas se despedian.

Seria esta distinta?

-si?diga...?

- Tomoyo soy yo!!Sakura!!!- dijo a voz en grito.- a que no sabes que????????!!!!!!!!!!He aprobado!!!!!!!- seguia hablando a pleno pulmon.

Se dio cuenta entonces de que todos los que estaban en la calle la miraban con cierto recelo y un color rojo inundo sus mejillas.

- eso es fantástico!!- dijo emocionada la otra voz pero en un susurro.- tengo que colgar..... Hablamos luego si? Por que no vienes a buscarme a la salida del trabajo? Hoy acabo antes.

- claro!!! Luego me paso por alli. Un beso.- termino ya mas calmada.

Colgo el teléfono y se lo guardo en su bolso.

No le apetecia volver a su casa asi que se dedico a pasear por el parque. Se sento en un banco y se puso a pensar.

****

Deberia llamar a Kosuke... Podria pedirle que me acompañara a buscar a Tomoyo y luego ir a tomar algo en mi casa.... Si, es buena idea. Penso la chica mientras sacaba el movil de su bolso de nuevo.

Marco un numero que se sabia de memoria y espero unos cuantos tonos hasta que una voz masculina sono al otro lado de la línea.

- soy Sakura!!!

- hola preciosa que tal estas?

- he aprobado! Y habia pensado que podiamos quedar.... Tambien llame a Tomoyo. Y podriamos dar una vuelta los tres.

-mmmm preferiria que estuviesemos los dos solos- dijo picaramente.

-mira que eres!!!- la chica noto como de nuevo el color rojo inundaba sus mejillas- pero si estas interesado podriamos quedar ahora mismo.... Estoy en el parque de al lado del conservatorio.

- en 10 minutos estoy alli.

- va...- pero la línea se habia cortado.

****

Que desesperado. penso mientras sonreia avergonzada.

Estuvo esperando un rato mas cuando vio la figura de un hombre aparecer.

Era un chico de su misma edad, alto y atletico. Era de rostro guapo. Con el pelo moreno y los ojos negros. Tenia una sonrisa preciosa en el rostro.

Ella respondio de la misma forma.

Se puso de pie y se acerco a el dandole un fuerte abrazo.

- felicidades!- le susurro en el oido.

La tomo de la cintura y acerco sus labios a los de ella.

Se sumergieron en un dulce y calido beso que ella respondio con énfasis. Las manos de el se movian por su espalda.

Sin embargo tuvieron que parar. Estaban en un parque publico donde habia muchos niños y esa no era una escena que ellos devieran de ver.

-vamos a comer helado- sugirió el muchacho sabiendo el apetito que tenia Sakura.

- si!- dijo ella dando saltitos.

Se dieron la mano y caminaron juntos, con sonrisas en los rostros.

La chica morena se movia algo inquieta por el despacho.

El pelo negro le llegaba hasta las caderas, sedoso y rizado. Tenia los ojos azules y un rostro fino y delicado.

Iba vestida con unos pantalones ajustados y una chaqueta entallada, ambos de color negro, resaltando con el lila claro de la camiseta.

Un hombre estaba a su lado leyendole lo que parecia una recorte de periodico.

Era calvo y de mirada pentrante. Llevaba un traje de chaqueta estilo antiguo y parecia ya casado de aquel trabajo.

Pero la muchacha no estaba prestando atención. Sabia perfectamente que lo que decia era bueno. Sin embargo ella estaba ansiosa porque el hombre se fuera y asi poder llamar a su primo Touya.

Por fin el hombre parecio terminar con una semi sonrisa en el rostro.

- bien... Hablaremos luego Jack.- por el nombre y las apariencias se notaba que no era japones.

-hasta luego señorita Daiduji.

Haciendo una reverencia salio por la puerta haciendo que la chica soltara un enorme suspiro.

Se acerco el teléfono y marco con rapidez.

Apenas espero cuando una voz femenina le atendio.

- esta Touya Kinomoto?

- de parte de quien?

- soy Tomoyo ....

- le preguntare a ver.

Se puso una musiquita de fondo haciendo que la morena se impacientara.

Tamborileo los dedos distraidamente.

****

Una nueva secretaria seguro. penso llevando toda la razon. La música se corto y la mujer volvio a ponerse al teléfono.

- un momento y se lo paso.

- gracias.- susurro.

Sonaron dos o tres pitidos hasta que otro teléfono fue descolgado.

- si? Tomoyo pasa algo?

- Touya!!! Sakura ha aprobado y pense que podriamos hacerle una fiesta... Pero tenia que pedirte permiso, la casa es tuya- dijo graciosamente.

- OH vamos!!! Para eso me llamas? Sabes de sobra que te dejo hacer lo que quieras... Eres mi prima mimada

A los dos les surgio una sonrisa, que casi sintieron a pesar de estar separados por tanta distancia.

- bueno, pues en la noche nos vemos. No puedes faltar a la fiesta!

- por cierto por que no llamaste a papa?

-esta trabajando....

- y yo que?

- Oh por dios!!! Tu trabajo es menos importante....

- Tomoyo....- dijo mientras la vena de la sien se le hinchaba levemente.

- venga, que no tardes en llegar!!!- cambio de tema. Sabia perfectamente que el humor de su primo era terrible, pero ella le dominaba a la perfeccion.

- esta bien. Te quiero....- dijo un poco sonrojado. Aun no se acostumbraba a decirle eso, desde aquel dia en que ella le obligo.

- yo tambien!! Jiji- sabia perfectamente como le afectaba decir eso y le producia mucha gracia.

Colgaron el teléfono y Tomoyo tomo su bolso.Tenia que llegar a la casa para poder arreglar todo para la fiesta.

Mientras salía su secretaria fue en su busca.

- no puede irse, queda trabajo...

- mi madre venia hoy no? Pues ella lo arreglara.- dijo mientras se encogia de hombros.

El trabajo la tenia frustada. Habia accedido a trabajar durante el verano para ayudar a su madre, que tenia que viajar mucho en esa temporada.

Pero ya que ella venia podia darse un respiro. Además tenia que llegar justo para la hora en que Sakura llegase, y asi no sospechase nada.

- hoy puedes irte antes- dijo Touya en un tono bastante seco.

Se encontraba en su despacho y habia hecho llamar a su secretaria. Apenas tenia nada que hacer y queria ir a ver a Tomoyo por si esta necesitaba ayuda.

- pero por que?- dijo atemorizada la Arisa.

- bueno, hoy me tomare un poco de descanso.

La chica suspiro aliviada. Por un momento habia pensado que ya la habia despedido. Aunque ciertamente no tenia sentido pues no habia echo nada malo.

- esta bien.- hizo una inclinación de la cabeza y salio cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Tomo un gran bolso que habia llevado y se lo colgo al hombro. Se despidio timidamente de sus compañeras. Aun no las conocia bien asi que no se sentia muy segura.

Camino por las calles adentrandose en barrios cada vez mas pobres.

Las casas ya no eran lujosas y las calles eran estrechas. Los niños jugaban en la calle ensuciados y las paredes estaban llenas de pintadas.

Saco una llave de su bolso y abrio una puerta de hierro algo descuidada. Subio por las escaleras que eran estrechas y destartaladas. No habia ascensor.

Vio una cucaracha correr cerca de su pie pero ni si quiera se inmuto.

Se paro en el rellano de la escalera y abrio su bolso. Ahí seguro nadie la veria.

Saco lo que habia dentro : unos vaqueros demasiado grandes para su tamaño y una camiseta de manga corta y de algodón de propaganda, seguro regalada en algun producto.

Se quito su bonita ropa y volvio a guardarla en el bolso para luego ponerse la que habia sacado. Se recogio el pelo en una coleta alta y se quito con la manga la poca pintura que llevaba.

La ropa le quedaba enorme. Subio unos cuantos escalones mas hasta deternse en una puerta de madera que estaba ya resquebrajada en algunas zonas.

Tomo aire y metio la llave en la cerradura, empujando después.

La puerta chirrio y se encontro con un pasillo teriblemente sucio. A lo lejos se veia lo que parecia el salon.

En un sofa bastante feo estaba sentado un hombre, de aspecto fuerte pero con barriga.

Iba sin camiseta y en calzoncillos.

Levanto la mirada levemente del televisor para luego volver a dirigirla a el, ignorando totalmente a la chica que acaba de entrar.

- hola...

- llegas pronto. Ya te han despedido?

-no, solo que el jefe...

- no me interesa! Solo tienes que trabajar. Hay que ganar dinero me oyes?!- giro la cabeza mirandola furioso.

- si... Si... Lo siento...

- ahora vete de aquí y dejame en paz. Solo haces molestar!

La chica apreto los puños pero se fue del salon, dando un portazon al cerrar la puerta de su dormitorio.

Se dejo caer en el suelo mientras miles de lagrimas caian por sus mejillas. Estaba desesperada.

--------Notas de la autora--------

No se que les parecio este cap pero creo que esta bien para ir introduciendo personajes. Me encanto haber recibido tantos reviews!!! Muchisimas gracias!!

Y ahora voy a responderlos uno por uno, tal como prometi.

Hikari no!! Muchisimas gracias querida amiga! Creo que eres mi mayor fan, pues siempre lees mi historias y me das tanto apoyo!!! Como ya sabes. Quiero que publiques MONOTONIA. Que me encanta!!! Ojala tenga tantos reviews como tu... ¬¬

Bueno, tu ya sabes lo q pasara en la historia y te gusta asi que estoy encantada. Bueno, no se que tonterias estoy diciendo pero da igual.

Sigue mandandome reviews!!! Jeje

Dark-Tsubasa . Algo corto tu reviéw... Jo....pero me conformo jeje. Muchos besos! Ojala te siga gustando en lo que me queda de historia.

Vanina. Muchisimas gracias por dejarme un review!. Sabes q me encanta tu historia, a ver si la continuas pronto.... Espero que ya estes mejor. Y que seas muy feliz! Animo.

Ciliegia. Muxas gracias y espero que te guste este capitulo tambien. Un beso.

belzer. A mi tambien me gusta tu historia!! Jeje. Gracias por dejar un review. Me siento muy complacida con lo que piensas de mi historia y espero no defraudarte.

Mangalina-Li. Jajaja. Tu hermana solo me ayudo. Pero la idea fue mia... Porque teniha pensado hacer un fanfic y lo fui cambiando hasta que salio esto. A ver si subes pronto tu historia (aunque supongo q la culpa la tiene tu hermana....¬¬). Y si haces otra seguro que me gusta tambien. Un beso wapa! Y dejame mas reviews jaja.

KekoaCCS. Como siempre apoyandome. Muchisimas gracias guapa!!! Espero te siga gustando.

Anny. Espero haber calmado tus ansias y que este cap tambien te guste. Un beso.

Kendra Duvoa. Gracias por el review y espero te guste el camino que va tomando todo. Un beso.

Bueno, ya no queda nadie mas. No se si me tarde mucho con este cap pero espero que el prox lo publique antes!. Aunque ya mismo empiezo las clases asi q....

En fin. Muchisimos besos.

Y dejar reviews!!


	3. 3

El edificio era enorme y lujoso. Una especie de rascacielos de color negro, con ventanales enormes. Una placa gigante adornaba la entrada. "Empresas Daiduji" podia leerse en ella.

En la puerta, un guarda de aspecto amenazante vigilaba quien entraba y quien no.

Sin embargo no todo es lo que parece.... El guardia sonrio afectuosamente a la chica en cuanto la vio pasar.

- buenos dias señorita Sakura. Tomoyo esta arriba....- la saludo con una leve reverencia.

Sentia un gran afecto por la muchachita de ojos verdes. Pero como no sentirlo? Siempre tan dulce y alegre. Se habia ganado la confianza de casi todo el mundo en aquel lugar.

-Subire a verla..... Hasta luego Kevin.- dijo ella tambien con una preciosa sonrisa en su rostro.

El hombre no puedo evitar sonreir melancólicamente al acordarse de cuando Sakura era bastante pequeña y venia de visita con la joven Tomoyo. Siempre las dos riendose y contentas.

Dejando al hombre con sus divagaciones la castaña atraveso la enorme puerta giratoria cogida de la mano de su novio que lo miraba todo un poco ausente. Kosuke ya conocia esas oficinas muy bien y nada le impresionaba, no como Sakura que seguia anonadada las funciones de todo el personal, saludandoles muchos con la mano y sonrisa en el rostro.

Se montaron en un gran ascensor de puertas transparentes que subia por un enorme cilindro a la vista de todo el mundo, parando en cerca de los 20 pisos que tenia el edificio.

Sakura agarro fuertemente la mano del chico. Aun le daban miedo los ascensores.

El sonrio tranquilizadoramente mientras se aferraba a su cintura y la besaba en la mejilla. Ella se sonrojo : como le gustaba sentir el contacto de su novio.

Se retiraron cuando el lujoso ascensor se detuvo en la ultima planta. Al abrirse la puerta pudieron leer un letrero que decia "despachos principales".

Los dos torcieron a la derecha y anduvieron por un pequeño pasillo en el que apenas habia unas cuantas puertas muy separadas la una de la otra.

Llamaron a una de ellas en la que se leia "Tomoyo Daiduji" y sin esperar contestación giraron el manillar empujando después para dentro.

Alli estaba ella, tan guapa como siempre. Con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro al ver a su amiga. Se levanto del sillon de cuero beige para acercarse a Sakura y abrazarla efusivamente.

-Felicidades!! Estoy tan feliz por ti.- le dijo bien fuerte.

-muchas gracias Tomoyo!!- Sakura estaba muy contenta.

Era consciente de su logro al haber pasado la prueba y le gustaba que su familia la apoyase tanto, siempre con ella.

-buenas Kosuke....- dijo la morena con una preciosa sonrisa en el rostro.

El chico la abrazo amistosamente respondiendo a su saludo.

Tomoyo cogio su bolso y agarro una chaqueta fina que estaba en una percha de pie juesto en una esquina de la habitacion.

-vámonos!!!- dijo ya casi cuando estaba fuera del despacho.

Sakura la siguió corriendo tambien muy feliz. Se dieron la mano para correr por todo la ultima planta del edificio, como hacian cuando eran pequeñas. Kosuke las seguia con una gotita en su cuello y con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de los vaqueros.

Todo el mundo se les quedaba mirando mientras se reian disimuladamente. Esas niñas nunca cambiarian.... Y eso que ya estaban bien grandecitas!!

Salieron fuera del edificio tomando bocanadas de aire fresco. Nada mejor que el aire exterior después de estar en un lugar de oficinas, todo lleno de ordenadores, personas, papeles.... Era necesario liberar tensiones.

Kosuke paso su brazo por encima de los hombros de su novia y los tres se encaminaron hacia los aparcamientos que estaban a unos pasos, en una explanada muy grande llena de coches lujosos.

Montaron en un deportivo negro con Tomoyo al volante. De copiloto iba Sakura y su novio se ponia comodo en el asiento de atrás.

Tan rapido como pudo el coche llego a casa de Sakura, después de casi atropellar a un centenar de personas y estar a punto de chocarse con un coche al que Tomoyo llamo de todo.

Sakura abrio los ojos cuando por fin el coche paro. Se quito el cinturón de seguridad y abrio la puerta.

-un dia de estos nos matas....

- no es mi culpa!! Es que nadie sabe conducir en esta ciudad!!- dijo muy enfadada.

- claro, todos conducen mal y da la casualidad de que tu eres la unica que conduce bien- dijo el chico dando un resoplido increible.

Tomoyo se limito a mirarlo con cara de psicópata asesina para después cerrar el coche con el mando remoto.

Abrieron la puerta que daba al pequeño jardin y pisaron las losetas que estaban ya bastante gastadas, con musgo en algunos lugares.

Sakura metio la llave y giro la cerradura. Todo estaba increíblemente oscuro, tanto que ella se asusto agarrandose fuertemente de la mano de su novio.

De repente la luz se encendio y un monton de personas gritaron a la vez

- sorpresa!!!!!

-AAAAHHHHHHH!!!- grito la castaña muy asustada abrazandose a Kosuke y tapandose la cara con su cuerpo.

Pero entonces reacciono y se dio cuenta de que no tenia que asustarse por una fiesta. Se giro y saludo con la mano mientras una gotita les caia a todos por el cuello.

Alli estaba su padre, su hermano, sus amigas y amigos.... Si que estaba feliz.

Además tenian una tarta enorme que sujetaba el señor Kinomoto, siempre con una sonrisa afable en el rostro.

- me alegro tanto de que aprobaras hija....- Sakura se acerco y le beso en la mejilla- y ya de paso celebramos tu cumpleaños

- pero si es mañana! Además ya dije que no queria.... Pero bueno, si ya esta hecha la fiesta no se puede hacer nada- guiño un ojo.

Un monton de brazos empezaron a rodearla, todos querian felicitarla. Después de un monton de rato por fin la soltaron y se fueron al salon donde habia una mesa llena de comida además de que el equipo de música estaba encendido, solo que bajito.

Alguien se encargo de darle volumen y entonces fue cuando los hombres Kinomoto se fueron de la casa, para darle "privacidad" a la chica.

Eso si, después de mucho quejarse Touya de que no era buena idea y que eso seria peligroso y muchas cosas mas.

La castaña empezo a abrir todos los regalos. Habia de todo, desde colonias, peluches, cuadros....

-muchas gracias!!- dijo abrazando a una muchacha, la ultima por entregar su regalo.

Suspiro con pesadez, ahora tenia que buscar a su novio, además que el no le habia regalado aun nada.

Se fijo en que estaba todo lleno. Mucha gente bailaba, otros comian, algunos estaban en la cocina refugiandose un poco....

Pero nada, alli no estaba su novio.

-que? Aun no consigues nada con ella no?- rio estruendosamente una muchacha de 17 o 18 años.

-callate- le respondio bastante fatigado. En verdad que ya estaba perdiendo su apuesta.

-reconocelo Kosuke.... Ella no es como las demas.

- mira, yo se que conseguire algo con ella! Aunque tenga que obligarla!- dijo poniendose de pie, acercandose demasiado a la chica.

-pero estoy cansada ya.... Quiero poder estar juntos sin tener que escondernos.

- yo dije que no cortaria con ella hasta que no "pasase algo" y no lo hare. Entiendeme....

- lo se, lo se...

La chica acerco sus labios a los de el, fundiendose en un beso demasiado apasionado. Kosuke comenzo a subir sus manos a los pechos de ella apretandolas con fuerza.

La puerta sono y ellos se retiraron repentinamente. La cabeza de Sakura asomo, sorprendiendose un poco de encontrarse ahí a Kosuke con la muchacha de ojos marrones.

-Hola Saza.... Que tal? No me he dado cuenta de que estabas aquí. Kosuke te estaba buscando... No me has dado tu regalo!- rio inocentemente.

No se habia dado cuenta de nada.

Saza la miro con pena. En verdad se sentia culpable por lo que le estaban haciendo, pero ella sentia algo verdaderamente especial por el chico y no lo iba a dejar ir.

- si, pero te lo tengo que dar esta noche....vamos.

- por cierto, que haciais aquí?

-hablabamos sobre un proyecto que tenemos que hacer juntos , como yo soy del equipo y ella es animadora...- respondio el un poco temeroso. Y si no le creia?

- ah vale!! No pasa nada.

Sakura se abrazo fuertemente a el y los tres salieron del dormitorio de invitados bajando luego a la fiesta para divertirse un poco.

-Papa.... Me preocupa Sakura.- dijo el joven Kinomoto sentado en la mesa de una cafeteria. Enfrente suya, aunque sin mirarse, estaba su padre.

Los dos tenian la mirada baja, mas bien de culpabilidad.

- lo se, pero no encuentro el momento de decirselo....

-sabes? Es gracioso.... Su cumpleaños "es" mañana.... Aunque deveria de ser hoy. Pues hoy la encontramos....

-y que le decimos? Que en el registro civil pone mañana porque cuando llego era de noche y solo pudimos inscribirla al dia siguiente? Eso da igual... Ni si quiera sera su cumpleaños hoy.... Si tan solo supiera por que la abandonaron... Quien era su familia....

- y si ella quisiera irse? Abandonarnos?

-hijo... Ella algun dia se ira, sea con quien sea.... Además ya es mayor...

- pero no me refiero a eso...y si se va y no quiere saber nada de nosotros porque esta con su nueva familia?

El hombre de gafas levanto la mirada del vaso en donde reposaba su café. Sonrio levemente y agarro la mano de su hijo apretandola fuertemente.

- yo tambien tenia miedo de eso.... Pero no tienes por que preocuparte. Ella nos quiere

-lo se.... Lo se...- susurro mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida.

Ambos miraron a la ventana donde gente y gente pasaba sin cesar, preguntandose quizas donde estaria la familia de Sakura....

- estoy harto, no puedo mas....

- que no puedes mas? Pero si estas todo el dia vageando, con esa niña....

-madre, ni se te ocurra empezar a hablar mal de ella de nuevo....- suspiro pesadamente el chico de gafas.

Tenia el pelo negro azulado, a juego con unos preciosos ojos azules. Las lentes pequeñas le daban un aspecto de intelectual. Iba vestido formalmente, con unos pantalones azules y una camisa blanca, solo que esta la tenia por fuera.

Mirando por una ventana apretaba los puños nervioso. Cada dia soportaba menos aquel lugar.

- hijo, entiende que eres el hijo del gobernador, no puedes andar con cualquiera que solo busca tu dinero, que no sabes nada de ella!!

El chico giro la cabeza lanzandole una mirada furiosa a su madre. Es que no se hartaba de repetir siempre la misma historia?

- ella no busca eso, no sabe ni si quiera quien soy....

- claro, eso es lo que tu piensas, y lo que ella te hace creer.- se tuvo que morder el labio al ver como su hijo la miraba con odio.

Ella era rubia con los ojos azules. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño alto dejando solo unos mechones fuera.

Su traje consistia en una falda de color azules celeste a juego con una chaquetita del mismo color.

Un monton de joyas adornaban su figura. No parecia mayor, mas bien por su tipo, delgada y elegante, aparentaba bastantes años menos de los que tenia.

Sin embargo una sombra de tristeza aparecia siempre en su rostro.

-hijo... Quiero lo mejor para ti.... Entiendeme.- pero el chico no se volvio de la ventana, seguia absorto en sus pensamientos- Eriol por favor....

- quiero irme...

- que? No... No puedes .... No hagas eso....- su boca comenzo a temblar , contrallendo su rostro. De un momento a otro comenzaria a llorar.

-madre, no lo soporto, no soporto tener que comporarme de una forma u otra solo por ser el hijo del gobernador, no soporto tener dinero, que la gense te interese en mi por eso, no soporto mas esta presion. Quiero estudiar una carrera como alguien normal....

La mujer parecio pensarselo por unos segundos que parecieron eternos. Eriol parecia estar seguro de si mismo. Si no le complacia en algun modo le perderia para siempre.

- solo con una condicion...

- cual?- se sorprendio. No pensaba que su madre fuese a ceder tan pronto.

- no vayas a japon, no vayas con esa....

- "esa" tiene nombre....- dijo ya con pesadez, sin darle la mayor importancia.

- aceptas?

- esta bien, ire a China, Hong Kong....- tenia determinación en su voz. Desde un principio habia pensador ir ahí.... El corazon le llamaba hacia esa ciudad.

- pero hay muchisimas buenas universidades por europa, o estados unidos....

- madre....- replico el apuesto muchacho desesperado ya.

- si si, esta bien.... Pero ven y abrazame.

Eriol obedecio de inmediato. Queria muchisimo a su madre pues siempre se habia portado muy bien con el, lo unico malo es que era demasiado estricta y a veces sentia que queria estrangularla. Aunque todo era por su bien no estaria mal pasar un tiempo alejado de ella y su sobreprotección.

"sin que nadie me diga como tengo que actuar, sin que nadie vaya detrás de mi por mi dinero..." penso satisfecho de lo que acaba de conseguir.

Se separo de su madre y esta se marcho por una bonita puerta de madera con dibujos tallados.

El chico tomo asiento en la cama de matrimonio, de madera tambien. Echo un vistazon por el dormitorio. No parecia de un chico de su edad, todo ordenado y de estilo antiguo.

Tenia un monton de libros en unas enormes estanterias. Al lado de ellas un precioso sillon color rojo que tenia ya bastantes años.

Habia tambien un escritorio con cajones que parecia nuevo por lo bien conservado que estaba. Tenia dos ventanales y una terraza, con cortinas de color azul a juego con la colcha de la cama.

Bostezo levemente y echo un ultimo vistazo, ya era por la noche. Se recosto, aun con el traje puesto y poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos.

- que alguien mire por alli!! Yo ire a ver por esas casas!- grito una voz masculina.

Todo en el pueblo era un caos, la gente corria de un lugar a otro resguardandose de los caballos con soldados que iban destrozandolo todo.

Los niños lloraban abrazados a sus madres mientras saqueaban sus casas. Los hombres habian ido a trabajar y aprovechaban esa hora para saquear el pueblo.

"por orden del consejero real" decian los soldados.... Como podia estar pasando esto?

Pocas casas eran las que permanecian intactas después de esa masacre. Eran muchos los pueblos que habian perecido asi en los ultimos años.

Por todo el reino se hablaba de que buscaban un libro, un libro para traer a la princesa. Alguien tenia escondido ese libro para que ella no volviera, pero quien? Eso nadie lo sabia.

Todos querian que ella volviera, asi restablecer la paz que habia años atrás, pero cada vez las esperanzas eran menores.

- mama, por que tienes que romperlo todo para buscar un solo libro? Por que no lo piden?- pregunto un niño abrazado a su madre.

Esta lloraba sin cesar, habian quemado su casa.... Y ella nunca habiha visto el libro ese! Ni si quiera sabia de que trataba... Todo era tan injusto.

- ojala fuera tan facil- respondio lo mas tranquila que pudo.

Tampoco era momento de perder la calma o su hijo tendria un trauma. Seguro su marido tenia una solucion, pero lo veia todo tan negro....

Sin darse cuenta una mujer habia escuchado todo mientras se mordia el labio inferior.

Su pelo lo llevaba recogido y tapado con una capucha. Su ropa era corriente, como todas. Sin embargo ella no era una persona corriente.... Era nada mas y nada menos que la guardia personal del principe Yuonel.... Ella tenia aquel libro que tanto buscaban.

Y por su culpa todo el pueblo habia sucumbido.

"tienes que ser fuerte, a la larga estas haciendo bien por tu reino nakuru..." se dijo asi misma mientras corria lejos de alli para esconderse en el frondoso bosque, lugar donde los soldados no habian entrado.

Los arboles le daban sombra mientras corria tan veloz como sus pies le daban. Nadie podria alcanzarla, lo sabia. Pero que haria una vez que hubiese escapado? Si se escondia en otro pueblo mas gente resultaria muerta por su causa.

Se detuvo de repente , mirando a todos lados. Alli no parecia haber nadie.

Bajo su cuerpo poco a poco apoyandose a un arbol tomando aire con desesperación. No aguantaba mas seguir asi, huyendo.....

"18 años llevo igual..... 18 años" cerro los ojos y se agarro las rodillas mientras lagrimas caian por sus mejillas hasta el cesped del bosque.

- ella volvera pronto, lo se..... Pero esto es tan... Angustiante.... Estos ultimos años son peores, pero me lo mando el. No puedo negarme a una orden suya....- dijo susurrando esto ultimo.

Se limpio con la manga las mejillas y se destapo la gran capa que llevaba. Dentro guardaba un bolso que tambien abrio. Solo contenia un libro.... Aunque no un libro cualquiera.

La música sonaba tentadora y la gense te movia al compas. Seximente Sakura movia sus caderas mientras el pelo flotaba en el aire.

Nadie sabia moverse como ella. Dejaba fluir la música por su interior contoneandose a su ritmo.

Muchas personas de la fiesta la miraban, era unica. Su belleza era inigualable.... Y su forma de ser aun mas.

Tenia los ojos cerrados pero noto una presencia conocida para ella. Una mano agarro su cintura atrayendola para si.

Eso no impidio que ella siguiera sus movimientos, acoplándose ahora al hombre que la agarraba.

La cancion termino y ella abrio los ojos para tomar aire. Sonrio delicadamente a su novio , sonrisa que el apenas devolvio con una mueca.

- ven Sakura, quiero que hablemos.

- esta bien, vayamos a mi habitacion, ese lugar esta mas tranquilo.

Kosuke sonrio con confianza. Se estaba lanzando ella? Todo podria ser. Lo que si sabia es que el sentia su sangre hervir por dentro. Sentia la necesidad de hacer suya a aquella mujer.

Subieron los escalones cogidos de la mano sin que nadie se diera cuenta... Nadie excepto Tomoyo que miro todo algo preocupada mientras seguia hablando con unas cuantas amigas.

Llegaron a su destino y abrieron la puerta. La habitacion estaba a oscuras. Kosuke encendio una pequeña lamparilla que habia sobre la mesita de noche mientras Sakura cerraba la puerta.

Estaba algo extrañada por el comportamiento de su novio pero aun asi se sento en la cama cogiendole de la mano.

-bueno, ya es muy tarde, creo que tendriamos que irnos- dijo Tomoyo en alto mientras bajaba la música.

Casi todo el mundo miro el reloj, asombrandose después.

Nadie se habia dado cuenta de que ya estaba bien entrada la noche? Recogieron rapidamente sus cosas y se marcharon despidiendose entre ellos.

Buscaron con la mirada a la dueña de la casa pero al no verla por ningun lado comenzaron a abandonar la vivienda.

Tomoyo suspiro con pesadez. No queria inmiscuirse en la vida privada de su amiga pero no le hacia gracia que estuviera con Kosuke en una habitacion a solas.

"si, se que son mayorcitos, pero el ha cambiado tanto últimamente...." penso recordando al antiguo Kosuke, tan dulce y tan bueno.

"ahora es .... Como si fingiera ser asi. Espero estar equivocada..." no le dio mas vueltas a la cabeza y cogio su bolso y su abrigo.

Cerro la puerta tras de si cuando salio a fuera y se dirigio a su coche, aparcado aun en la puerta. Sonrio abiertamente al pensar que nada mas llegar llamaria a un chico muy especial....

- te pasa algo? Te veo muy raro....

-no, para nada Sakura. Quiero que sepas que te amo.

-yo tambien te amo Kosuke.....- el hombre paso su mano por la mejilla de la ojiverde y acerco después sus labios lentamente.

Saboreo con pasion a la chica mientras su mano comenzo a acariciar la espalda de ella.

Sakura se incomodo al ver que la llevaba hacia delante, a sus pechos para estrujarselos. Se retiro y le miro asombrada, nunca habia hecho eso.

- que haces?

- bueno.... Ya es hora de que pase algo. Llevamos mucho tiempo saliendo....

- ya hablamos de eso. Lo hariamos cuando estuviera preparada.

- pero ya estoy cansado Sakura- ella iba a replicar algo cuando le tapo la boca con un fuerte beso que le hizo daño.

La apreto contra su cuerpo forzosamente y le volvio a tocar el pecho. La castaña intentaba liberarse como podia pero mas fuerza hacia el.

-vas a ser mia ahora...- le susurro al oido mientras le lamía la oreja.

Sakura comenzo a agobiarse y le entraron muchas ganas de llorar. No podia reconocer a aquel chico que tenia frente asi.

Le estaba dando asco nada mas que se le acercara.

El chico empezo a quitarle los botones entre quejidos de ella.

- por favor.... Por favor...- susurraba intentando zafarse, pero todo era en vano.

Consiguió quitarle los botones y dejo ver un sujetador estilo clasico de color blanco.

Sonrio lascivamente y ella no aguanto mas. Gruesas lagrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas pero a el le daba todo igual.

- Socorro!!! Socorro!!! - gritaba ella pero nadie la oia.... Pues no habia nadie en la casa...

El chico rio abiertamente mientras comenzaba a morderla en el cuello. La tenia agarrada tan fuerte de las muñecas que empezaba a quedarse la marca rojiza.

Acerco su boca a los pezones, aun tapados por el sujetador, y comenzo a morderselos.

-sabes? Eres preciosa...- dijo mientras se ponia de pie para quitarle la parte de abajo.

Pero en ese descuido Sakura le pego una patada en la entrepierna que hizo que se cayera del dolor.

La puerta de abajo parecio abrirse y ella abrio los ojos desmesuradamente. Estaba a punto de gritar cuando una mano le tapo la boca fuertemente.

- como digas algo te perseguire... Y entonces si que caeras ante mi.

Le pego un empujon haciendo que callese al suelo.

- eres una estrecha y una amargada... No me extrañaria que no consiguieras tener un novio en serio en tu vida.- le dijo justo cuando cerraba la puerta del dormitorio.

Sakura agacho la cabeza para llorar sin parar, se abrazo las rodillas pues temblaba violentamente.

¿qué hubiese pasado si no hubiese llegado alguien?

"dios mio.... Quien habra sido? Y si es mi hermano? Mi padre? No pueden verme asi!" penso desesperada.

Cogio el pijama y se lo puso lo mas rapido que el miedo le permitia. Se metio en la cama tapandose hasta la barbilla y se seco las lagrimas con la colcha.

-Sakura no se encontraba bien y la acabo de dejar acostada señor- dijo con una amable sonrisa al padre de "su novia"

- muchisimas gracias chico.... Ha sido un placer

La puerta de la pequeña casa se cerro y el gentil señor subio hasta la habitacion de su hija.

Dio unos pequeños toques en la puerta y tras escuchar un leve "adelante" la abrio dejando una pequeña rendija.

-te encuentras bien hija?- pregunto el señor Kinomoto.

- si papa.... Pero quiero descansar. Buenas noches.

- hasta mañana- se despidio el hombre.

Fue cerrar la puerta y Sakura comenzo a llorar de nuevo. Por que le habia sucedido a ella esto? No se lo merecia.... O si?

Salio de la cama y se miro en el espejo de cuerpo entero.

Tendria razon al decir que era una estrecha? Ella nunca habia llegado tan lejos con nadie, le daba miedo... Pero todas sus amigas habian "hecho" algo....

Se quito el pijama para mirarse totalmente desnuda. Tenia un bonito cuerpo, eso habia que reconocerlo.

Llevo una mano a uno de sus pechos y lo acaricio levemente. Sintio como el pezon se endurecia un poco.

Después se toco el vientre, duro y liso.... Se miro por ultimo su sexo. Nadie le habiha visto jamás esa parte de su cuerpo.

"yo no soy una estrecha" dijo casi para convencerse.

Fue hacia su armario y busco por la parte de atrás.

Saco un precioso vestido negro que le habia regalado Tomoyo y lo puso sobre su cama. Tenia las mangas por debajo del codo y le llegaba por las rodillas.

Tomo unos zapatos del mismo color y un bonito bolso a juego.

Se puso unas braguitas corrientes y un sujetador negro. Iba a demostrar que no era un estrecha ni una amargada.....

- majestad se encuentra bien?- pregunto la pantera negra al principe elfico.

-si....- respondio entrecortadamente. Notaba como su pecho se oprimia y sentia un fuerte dolor de cabeza.- dejame solo por favor- susurro.

Su guardian obedecio de inmediato dejandolo en su dormitorio. Se tumbo en la cama y se agarro el pelo azulado con fuerza, intentando que el dolor menguara.

-el tiempo se acerca....- fue lo ultimo que salio de sus labios antes de caer inconsciente.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

Bien... Que os ha parecido? Se que llevo mucho tiempo sin publicar.... Y lo siento, pero es que no he tenido tiempo.

He tenido muchisimos problemas que supongo que nadie querra saber jeje. Asi que no os como lña cabeza con mis embrollos. Espero que el proximo capitulo lo pueda subir antes....

En fin un beso..... Ah... Y MANDARME REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hikari Katsuragi

Hola amiga!!! Muchisimas gracias por tu rebién. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo... Pronto vendra SS y lo de Touya.... Pues ya se vera jeje.

belzer

Bueno... Me encantan tus reviews!!! Me ayudan a seguir mi historia.... Muchisimas gracias. Y bueno, puede que tengas razon en lo de Arisa... Quizas sea mas importante de lo que nadie se imagina

Kekoa-CCS

Ojala se te aclare un poquito mas con este capitulo. Espero que me mandes mas reviews!! Un besito.

Mangalina-Li

Bueno... Ya mismo aparecera Shaoran.... Lo prometo... Espero tu apoyo. Ah y me encanta tu historia nueva jeje

Deisy

Muchisimas gracias por el review ... Estas muy perdida últimamente. A ver si te veo... Un besito wapa.

Dark-Tsubasa

Gracias por tu apoyo!!!! Y bueno, puede que parezca un poco liante, pero ya veras como se aclara todo. Espero recibir otro review tuyo... Muack

Kirsche Himitsu Fyrof

Me encanta quye te gusta mi historia. Te considero muy buena escritora. Espero con ansias tus actualizaciones (y tu nueva historia) un beso.

mafeh

Bueno... No creo que Shaoran tenga novia.... Jeje..... En fin como vez no puedo actualizar igual de rapido que en los li y los Kinomoto.... Sorry. Espero que aun asi lo continues leyendo.

Gracias por todos los rveiews.


	4. 4

Entrego su carnet de identidad al guardia de la puerta. Este iba vestido de traje negro sin corbata. La miro burlonamente para después hacerse a un lado y dejarla pasar.

Sakura abrazo fuertemente su bolso, algo asustada por la actitud del segurata. Aun tenia en su memoria la sensación del "intento de violación" que habia tenido.

Pero aun asi no se resignaba a quedarse amargada en la casa. Habia decidido ver cuan estrecha era y eso era lo que iba a hacer.

Entrecerro los ojos levemente para acostumbrarse a la luz de aquel lugar. Habia unos focos que la mareaban, junto con el humo del tabaco y el agobio de tanta gente.

Habia una barra muy larga y a ella se acerco buscando un taburete donde sentarse.

Alguien se levanto dejandole el asiento desocupado, cosa que no desaprovecho pues se lanzo casi al instante. Los tacones le hacian daño y sentia que mucha gente la miraba.

Una vez que estuvo bien colocada miro a su alrededor.

Quedo desconcertada al ver que todas las chicas de aquel local vestian algo provocativas..... Por no decir demasiado.

Ella sabia que no era fea, pero comparada con aquellas mujeres tan explosivas.... No sabia que pensar.

Estaba en su mundo cuando sintio que alguien le empujaba, se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con una mujer un tanto bebida que no podia casi ni sostenerse.

- uy lo siento.... - dijo hipando y riendose- que hace una niña como tu en este lugar? Este no es tu sitio... Vete anda...- dijo mientras se dejaba caer sobre Sakura.

La ojiverde se levanto y se fue rapidamente hacia el servicio. No se encontraba nada a gusto ... Era cierto, no encajaba.

Una vez en el baño se sento sobre el retrete y dejo escapar una que otra lagrima. Estaba siendo debil otra vez.

Se miro el vestido y comprendio donde estaba el error....

Su gesto se mostro duro y fruncio levemente el ceño. Se puso de pie y salio para poder mirarse en el espejo.

Abrio su bolso y estuvo rebuscando hasta que encontro unas tijeritas de cortar las uñas que siempre llevaba "por si acaso".

Las acerco hasta el vestido y, mirandose una vez mas en el espejo comenzo a cortar el traje.

---

Tomoyo pulso el boton para encender el ordenador. Tamborileo los dedos ansiosa, tenia unas ganas increibles de poder conectarse.

Miro al lado del monitor donde la fotografia de un chico de pelo azul con gafas le sonreia misteriosamente.

Un suspiro se dejo escuchar por la habitacion cuando por fin se mostro la pantalla del escritorio.

Rapidamente inicio el messenger, pero para su decepcion alli no estaba conectado el chico que buscaba.

Tampoco tenia correo alguno y eso era aun mas extraño.

Preocupada dejo el ordenador encendido por si se conectaba y se tumbo en la cama. Miro el teléfono movil y nada, tampoco habia dejado mensajes.

Se mordio el labio inferior dudosa entre llamarlo o no. Tampoco queria parecer una obsesiva pero normalmente hablaba con el a esas horas.

Marco un numero de teléfono y , tras pensarselo unos segundos mas, pulso el boton verde de su movil.

Se lo acerco al oido y espero : un tono, otro tono.... Iba a colgar cuando una voz varonil le contesto al otro lado.

-si digame?- el tono era soñoliento y mas bien no sabia ni que pasaba.

-eriol?soy Tomoyo...- dijo susurrando. Estaba un poco avergonzada pues se notaba que le habia despertado. Se cabrearia?

-Tomoyo!! Mi vida... Lo siento, que hora es? Me quede dormido.- se excuso el muchacho mientras miraba su reloj de muñeca.

Tras unos rapidos calculos mentales dedujo que en Japon tambien era bastante tarde.

- no pasa nada, solo me preocupe.

- lo entiendo... Te quiero tanto. Aun asi no creo que me conecte hoy, pero tengo algo importante que decirte.

-adelante dime- sono temblorosa. El chico se habia mostrado muy serio en esta ultima frase y eso no era nada normal.

- me voy a Hong Kong... Estudiare alli.

Un silencio incomodo inundo la línea telefonica. Tomoyo no sabia que decir, era bueno o malo? La verdad que no estaba segura en absoluto.

- bueno.... Y como es eso?- se decidio al fin a preguntar. Alguna razon logica tendria.

-bueno, mi madre me dejo marcharme, necesitaba estar lejos de ella. Su condicion fue que no fuese Japon.

-pero.... Podriamos estar juntos y.... En vez de eso te vas a otro pais- se quejo la morena.

-lo se. Lo siento... Tomoyo, hay algo que me llama a ese lugar, entiendeme por favor. Necesito ir a Hong Kong.

-si es lo que quieres.- se mordio el labio la chica.

Sabia que si le estaba pidiendo eso era porque seria importante. Pero aun asi no podia evitarse egoista y pensar en las ganas increibles que tenia de verle.

- ven conmigo!- alzo la voz el chico dandose cuenta de que esa era una solucion.

Tomoyo abrio los ojos lentamente. No era tan mala idea. O si? Todo era tan repentino.

-pues .... A Hong Kong? Pero.... No se...

-lo se lo se.... Que tal si te lo piensas? Ahora mismo estoy muy cansado. Hablamos mañana si? Te quiero muchisimo Tomoyo....

-una ultima cosa. Cuando me diras por que te llevas tan mal con tu madre? Por que no me acepta a mi?

-las cosas son muy complicadas querida.... Pero algun dia lo entenderas.

-esta bien, buenas noches eriol

-hasta mañana princesa- susurro al teléfono la voz varonil.

Tomoyo colgo y suspiro profundamente. Que haria? Le encantaria poder verle a menudo, besarle, abrazarle....

Llevaban tanto tiempo "saliendo" que ni se acordaba. Pero siempre el le habia ocultado algo. Bueno, tampoco podia quejarse. El tampoco sabia que ella era la heredera de la mutlinacional mas poderosa de todo oriente, y que era rica, muy muy rica.

Penso en la posibilidad de irse a vivir a china. No estaba nada mal la idea, asi podria dejar de trabajar en la empresa y podria vivir tranquila, sin tener que comportarse de un modo determinador solo por ser quien era.

Pero, podria separarse de su familia? Y sobretodo de Sakura. Ella era como una hermana! Bueno, lo hablaria con la ojiverde y esta le diria que hacer.

­---

La chica que salio del cuarto de baño parecia otra totalmente distinta. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al sentir la mirada de los chicos posada sobre ella.

Pero es que estaba realmente guapisima. Se habia cortado el traje de forma que parecia venir ya asi de fabrica.

"pasar tanto tiempo con Tomoyo me tendria que ayudar" habia pensado cuando se miro al espejo.

El escote,demasiado pronunciado, dejaba poco a la imaginacion. Se habia puesto unos tirantes finos , algo grandes para que se le calleran un poco por el hombro, para que fuera mas sensual.

El escote era una v muy cerrada pues le llegaba hasta el ombligo, que tambien se le veia, mostrando su perfecto y liso abdomen.

Por abajo le habia quitado unos cuantos centimetros a la falda, que ahora le llegaba casi debajo del culo.

-espero no tener que agacharme, porque se me veria todo- se dijo en voz alta.

Llego hasta la barra y volvio a tomar asiento en un taburete alto. Cruzo las piernas de forma sexy y sonrio de forma estupida.

"oh, esto no esta bien" penso con el rojo en las mejillas.

-un wishky por favor, doble- le pidio al camarero cuando este se acerco a preguntarle.

-asi que tambien tu tienes problemas- se escucho una voz de hombre a su espalda.

Se giro para mirar a quien le hablaba y quedo sorprendida. Ahí habia un guapisimo hombre, algo mayor que ella. Vestia un traje de chaqueta pero se habia desanudado la corbata y abierto unos cuantos botones de la camisa.

Parecia algo bebido y poyaba la cabeza en una de sus manos. El chico la miro detenidamente de arriba abajo y suspiro con pesadez, negando con la cabeza.

-bueno....- la verdad es que no sabia que decir. Apenas le veia bien con la luz del local.

Creia distinguir un pelo negro con ojos marrones. El chico sonrio amargamente y la volvio a mirar.

no sabes decir nada mas? Que sosa....

la chica fruncio el ceño. Tenia unas ganas increibles de pegarle. Otro que decia que era una sosa! No, si al final tendrian razon.

-pues si, tengo un problema, no se con quien acostarme esta noche. Y tu? Que problema tienes, pues no se te ve muy bien- le contesto viendo que el tenia unos cuantos basos a su lado.

El camarero se acerco dandole el wisky a Sakura que se lo bebio de un trago, sin casi sentirlo. Solo noto un poco de quemor en la garganta.

-me pasa que no tengo novia, ni nunca la he tenido, ni nunca la tendre pues no encuentro a mi chica ideal- se encogio de hombros.

-pues eres muy guapo para no tener novia...- penso en voz alta la castaña. Al momento se sonrojo al ver que el otro le habia escuchado.

El chico se acerco lentamente y la tomo de la cintura.

-sabes? Estoy harto ya.... harto de ser tan exigente. Nunca encontrare lo que busco asi que....- dijo mas bien para si que para Sakura.

La verdad es que ambos estaban demasiado bebidos y no sabian lo que hacian.

Lentamente el muchacho acerco sus labios. La ojiverde estuvo a punto de echarse para atrás, pero las palabras de "su novio" le llegaron claras a la mente.

"no, no soy lo que el dijo" y pensando esto ella tambien se lanzo en busqueda de ese hombre al que apenas conocia.

Los labios se unieron y una corriente electrica circulo por el cuerpo de ambos. El ritmo empezo frenetico y apenas podian respirar.

El moreno recorrio con su mano el cuerpo entero de la chica, empezando por la espalda.

Sakura temblo de placer al ver como le tocaba los senos, erizando asi sus pezones.

Se separaron a tomar aire despues de tan apasionado beso, mirandose a los ojos fijamente.

-que tal si nos vamos a un lugar mas tranquilo?- sugirio el chico no bastante claro devido al efecto del alcohol.

-de acuerdo, tomemos un taxi.- dijo segura de si misma la castaña. No sabia que iba a pasar esa noche, pero estaba harta de desaprovechar las oportunidades.

Los dos se dirigieron a la puerta del local, refrescandose con el aire exterior.

No tardo en aparecer un coche al que pararon. El hombre abrio la puerta como buen caballero.

Sakura le miro fijamente una vez dentro los dos, era tan incomoda la situacion.... pero su cuerpo le pedia a gritos seguir, seguir con lo que se habia propuesto.

Llegaria hasta el final?

---

-hora de ponerse en pie- dijo Nakuru para si misma en voz alta.

Se habia quedado dormida al pie del arbol con el libro bajo su cuerpo. Se sacudio un poco la tierra que tenia encima y miro al sol, estaba cercano a desaparecer, pero aun habia suficiente luz para que siguiera su camino.

"alguien debe vivir en este bosque" penso mientras sacaba un mapa. No estaba muy segura de donde se encontraba pero pronto podria descansar tranquila.

A pocos metros habia una pequeña cascada. Si alguien vivia tendria que estar cerca del agua asi que lo mejor era empezar a buscar por ahí.

Apenas unos minutos despues sonrio aliviada. Habia encontrado una pequeña casa.

No se veia muy ostentosa, de madera con paja en el techo, de un solo piso. Tenia amplias ventanas y un pequeño huerto por la parte de atrás, donde ella estaba.

Como habia supuesto el rio se encontraba relativamente cerca : lo suficiente para coger agua pero no demasiado por si crecia, ya que inundaria la casita.

Ahora solo le quedaba ver quien vivia ahí..... y si fuese una mala persona que no le ayudaba?

Nego con la cabeza. Sentia una presencia buena, muy buena. Solo que por alguna razon se le hacia conocida.

Rodeo la casa con cuidado de no pisar nada que pudiera estropear, buscando a alguien por los alrededores. No se atrevia a mirar por la ventana vaya que entonces el dueño si que se enfadara.

A lo lejos en el rio vislumbro una figura masculina. Aligero el paso hasta acercarse. El elfo estaba de espaldas , cogiendo algo del agua....

Tenia el pelo plateado, bastante corto y la tez blanca.

Saco la mano con un pez en ella que deposito en un cubo que no habia visto hasta entonces. Estaba pescando!

Llevaba una camisa remangada hasta los hombros y unos pantalones cortos.

No parecia haberse dado cuenta de su presencia asi que se decidio a llamarle.

perdone...- dijo lo suficientemente alto.

El elfo parecio sorprenderse porque se giro a una velocidad inusual, sacando un cuchillo del pantalon.

El cuchillo callo al suelo, ambos se miraban con los ojos abiertos. El hombre abrio la boca para hablar pero ninguna palabra salio de su interior, ambos estaban demasiado aturdidos para decir nada.

---

La mujer estaba sentada en un confortable sillon color crudo. Tenia una pequeña manta sobre sus piernas y una copa de vino en la mano.

La musica sonaba suave y melancolica ,tal como ella se encontraba. A decir verdad casi siempre que se quedaba asi se encontraba igual.

Se sentia tan sola... tan desgraciada... solo su hija era capaz de alegrarla, aunque ni eso era totalmente sincero, pues verla le recordaba a el..... bien, no se parecian, en nada, pues su hija habia sacado los rasgos del abuelo, al igual que Touya.... y Nadeshico, si, tambien ella se parecia tanto a su abuelo.

Un dolor profundo le recorrio el pecho al pensar en ella, su hermana, su querida hermana. O por lo menos cuando eran jovenes si que se querian, pero despues todo paso....

no pienses en eso Sonomi, no pienses. Sabes que te hara daño- se autoaconsejo la mujer ya entrada en años.

Dejo la copa sobre la mesa y cerro los ojos moviendo los dedos al ritmo de la musica clasica.

Pego un pequeño salto cuando el timbre de la puerta sono. Quien seria a esas horas?

Se levanto perezosamente y se asomo a la puerta del salon.

Una de las doncellas estaba abriendo, pero mejor se acercaba a ver, podria ser peligroso.

No habia dado ni dos pasos cuando la mujer se volvio y con tono bajo le anuncio la llegada.

es un hombre que pregunta por usted, dice que prefiere no decir nombre.

-esta bien, ire a ver quien es.- era algo sospechoso que no quisiera decir como se llamaba, pero nada averiguaria con quedarse donde estaba.

En pocos pasos llego a la puerta donde un hombre la esperaba de espaldas. Pero aun asi comprendio rapidamente de quien se trataba.

Su ceño se fruncio y el pinchazo de dolor volvio a su pecho. Aun asi se puso firme, dispuesta a hacerse la dura y no sufrir mas.

que quieres?

-sonomi.... no es momento de discusion- dijo el hombre al notar el tono de enfado- esto es importante creeme, es Sakura...

-Sakura??? Que le ha pasado!!!dime!- se impaciento la mujer. Ahora parecia no recordar el enfado que tenia. Pero claro, su sobrina era lo mas importante para ella.

-pues no esta en casa.... pense que quizas estaria con Tomoyo....

-vayamos a ver, subamos a su habitacion.

Abrio la puerta lo suficiente para que el hombre entrara, cerrandola con cerrojo despues. Subieron los escalones y se perdieron por los pasillos de la enorme mansion.

Sonomi se detuvo ante una puerta doble y llamo. Al instante una chica morena de cabello largo le abrio.

Sus ojos se agrandaron al ver el acompañante de su madre, sorprendida de verlos juntos sin tirarse platos a la cabeza.

-Tomoyo, esta mi hija contigo?- la pregunta choco a la chica, que se quedo sin saber que decir. Finalmente opto por la verdad.

-cuando la deje estaba en la fiesta.... ha pasado algo?

-yo tambien la deje en la cama, me dijo que no se encontraba bien. Y ahora no esta.... me asome para ver si necesitaba algo y estaba vacio el dormitorio.... – los ojos del señor se mostraron tristes. A donde habia ido Sakura?

-ahora me dejas preocupada Fujiyata....- se llevo el dedo indice a la barbilla y se quedo con aire pensativo.-tal vez devamos llamar al resto de nuestras amigas....

-ahora mismo llamamos- intervino Sonomi y cogiendo a su hija de la muñeca se fue hacia el salon.

El señor Kinomoto se metio las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, su hija no era asi, que le pasaba?

Cuando entro al salon las dos mujeres estaban ya sentadas ante el telefono con agenda en mano.

-esta Sakura contigo?- pregunto directamente Tomoyo. Ya tendria tiempo de hablar otro dia con tranquilidad- nada adios.

Colgo y nego con la cabeza dispuesta a marcar otro numero. Esta iba a ser una larga noche.

-mama, mejor ve a tomar un café con Fujiyata, ya me encargo yo de llamar a mis amigas y os aviso.- dijo sabiendo que si le decia de ir a dormir seria en vano.

Casi incosciente la mujer dijo que si y se puso en pie, seguida del amable señor.

---

el hombre se paseaba nervioso de un lado a otro de la habitacion mordiendose las uñas. Se miro atento las mangas de su tunica , fijandose en los dibujos geometricos que esta tenia.

Miro un reloj que estaba en la pared y sonrio. Ya era hora de comunicarse con el.

Cerro los ojos y una luz violeta oscuro comenzo a rodearlo. Su traje se movia como si hubiese un fuerte viento, pero solo a el le afectaba. Aun asi el estaba totalmente tranquilo. Poco a poco comenzo a flotar y los pies comenzaron a separarse del suelo, estaba estableciendo una conexión con un drow.

Una imagen comenzo a aparecer en su mente, un elfo oscuro le miraba aburrido.

-que ha pasado?

-nada- contesto el joven- de nuevo no encontramos el libro.

-eso es imposible, en algun lugar debe de estar!!!!!!-apreto los puños con fuerza.-Lynark estoy harto de tanto fallo....

-lo siento, ahora devo irme, seguire buscando, nos vemos mañana

la imagen se fue y el callo al suelo sobre sus rodillas. Apreto los puños fuertemente y gruño por lo bajo.

Que pasaba? Un libro no podia moverse asi que, donde estaba? Pocos sitios quedaban sin buscar asi que pronto apareceria.

"si tan solo pudiera acordarme bien.... si hubiera sabido que me haria tanta falta habria prestado mas atencion a lo que mi padre me decia de chico" se abatio Boromir.

En breves instantes recordo a su padre en el lecho de muerte, cuando el aun era pequeño, y todas esas cosas que le contaba sobre el reino. Ya se sabia que el iba a ser consejero de la princesa y su padre, como antecesor suyo, le estaba dando todas las instrucciones.

-pero no escuche- se atormento.

----

se sentia nerviosa. Un ambiente tenso inundaba el taxi en el que iban hacia quien sabe donde.

Tenia que sacar un tema de conversacion, por tonto que fuera...

-eres japones verdad?- pregunto fijandose en los rasgos que tenia el chico.

-si- dijo secamente el muchacho moreno. Al parecer no estaba muy dispuesto a entablar conversacion.

Sakura se mordio el labio inferior mirando por la ventana. Los edificios se pasaban rapidamente, luces la cegaban , la gente iba de marcha por la calle, a pesar de lo tarde que ya era.

-trabajas en tokyo?- insistio la chica.

Pero ahora ni si quiera abrio la boca, simplemente dijo que si con la cabeza.

Sakura iba a decir algo cuando el coche paro y ambos bajaron. El chico pago al conductor y se dirigio hacia un bloque de edificios. Tenia alrededor de 7 plantas. No se veia demasiado lujoso, pero no estaba mal.

Saco una llave de su bolsillo y abrio el portal. El ascensor estaba al fondo, ni si quiera encendieron la luz.

El hombre pulso el boton 3 y comenzo a subir.

Seguian en silencio. La ojiverde agarraba su bolso pensando si tal vez lo que iba a hacer no era una equivocacion.

Llevo una de sus manos a su pecho y descubrio una cosa de la que no se habia dado cuenta antes, llevaba el colgante de su madre.

Aquel colgante era de oro blanco y diamante y tenia forma de petalo de cerezo. Su madre los adoraba, por eso le puso a ella Sakura.

El ascensor paro. Habia cuatro pisos por planta y se dirigieron al que estaba mas alejado.

El remordimiento de conciencia hizo que Sakura se quitara el colgante. Lo guardo en el bolso y cerro los ojos esperando que el moreno abriera la puerta.

Nada mas entrar sintio como las manos del hombre la cogian de la cintura, atrayendola hacia el.

Otra vez dejo la luz encendida, pero ahora le daba igual.

Los labios la devoraban entera. La cogio en brazos y la llevo hasta lo que Sakura supuso el dormitorio.

El chico se quito la ropa rapidamente y se la quito a ella. Apenas se veia bien pero pudo ditinguir un buen cuerpo.

El chico la miro fijamente.

"esta tremenda" penso solamente al ver lo delgada y firme que estaba.

Acaricio su piel, suave y sedosa.

Se acerco a su cuello para darle un mordisco y un perfume le embriago. "cerezos" penso cerrando los ojos y dejandose llevar.

No llevaban nada de ropa y su miembro se puso duro de inmediato. Sakura simplemente se dejaba pues no era una experta precisamente.

El chico se coloco entre sus piernas.

"asi sin mas me la va a meter?" penso , pero tampoco se atrevio a decir nada.

En efecto el comenzo a acercarse lentamente. Los sexos de ambos se rozaron.

Sakura se asusto. Ese era el ultimo momento para echarse atrás.....

-mejor....

Pero ya era muy tarde. El miembro de el habia penetrado en ella produciendole un fuerte dolor.

-Mmmm- dejo escapar un leve quejido.

Aun asi se mordio el labio, no iba a decirle que era su primera vez.... no queria quedar en ridiculo de nuevo.

Poco a poco comenzo a gustarle, el iba mas rapido.

-creo que me voy a correr ya....

-no es muy pronto?- pregunto desconcertada.

El chico se encogio de hombros y suspiro mas fuerte. Como se habia puesto proteccion no habia ningun problema. Comenzo a acelerar el ritmo, solo iba a lo suyo.

Noto una corriente que le invadia al cuerpo y entonces callo tumbado sobre Sakura.

El efecto del alcohol seguia sobre ambos y el muchacho se quedo dormido de inmediato.

La chica le zarandeo, la habia dejado asi? Sin mas?

"bueno, mañana sera otro dia..." se tapo con las sabanas y se acosto a su lado.

Sin embargo tenia un dolor muy fuerte en el pecho. Sabia perfectamente que el chico habia pasado de ella, simplemente habia ido buscando el placer propio. Pero seria eso asi siempre?

"si hay amor no puede ser asi" penso mientras poco a poco cerraba los ojos y se quedaba dormida.

El chico entonces los abrio. No estaba dormido, solo arrepentido. Se puso en pie y fue al cuarto de baño a darse una ducha.

"que he hecho?" penso para si mismo. Apreto fuertemente los puños y una lagrima rodo por su mejilla "que va a pensar ella de esto? No, no puede saberlo...."

pero esa no era su unica preocupacion. Sabia que se habia portado mal con la muchacha que yacia sobre su cama pero le daba rabia, solo era una zorra cualquiera.

---

Puso la taza sobre la mesa , estilo barra americana, con un fuerte golpe. Unas cuantas gotas del café salpicaron por doquier.

Fujiyata la miro preocupado, sabia que su relacion no era buena pero....

-todo esto lo hago por Sakura, si no.... tu no tienes derecho a mirarme si quiera.

-Sonomi, no sigas asi... te haces daño a ti misma, no lo comprendes?

-mas daño me hicistes tu.... pero mira, no quiero saber nada mas.- la mujer, que estaba de pie, tomo asiento en un taburete algo.

Apollo los codos sobre la mesa y se agarro la cabeza. Sentia un pinchazo justo en la sien. Eso era demasiado estresante.

De reojo miro al hombre que tenia al lado. Kinomoto solo miraba su taza con expresion ausente.

Se fijo detenidamente. Aun conservaba esa belleza caracteristica, ese aire de culto, inteligente.... amable. Si, desgraciadamente era amable.

La puerta se abrio sacandolos de su ensimismamiento. Era Tomoyo la que acaba de entrar a la cocina.

-nada, no esta con ninguna. Creo que lo mejor es que vayamos a esperar a casa vuestra- dijo hablando para el padre de Sakura- por si vuelve, alli estaremos mas enterados.

El hombre asintio con la cabeza y se puso de pie, colocandose el abrigo sobre el brazo que tenia doblado frente a su estomago.

-vienes?- pregunto Fujiyata a la mujer que tenia rostro sombrio.

-nunca, nunca entrare a esa casa. A no ser que sea de vida o muerte.... y aun asi me lo pensaria.- le contesto con profundo odio en la mirada.

Tomoyo creyo conveniente ir saliendo de la cocina.

El señor Kinomoto ni si quiera se movia, la miraba con un brillo dificil de describir. Su sonrisa tan comun ya no estaba.

Empezo a caminar hacia la puerta pero antes de irse se volvio a mirar a la mujer.

de nuevo te digo que lo siento, lo siento muchisimo-y diciendo esto se marcho.

----

-no me lo puedo creer, despues de tanto tiempo, no consigues nada?- pregunto casi riendose la chica.

-mira.... no me digas nada vale? Llego su padre, que querias que hiciera?- Kosuke se encontraba realmente furioso.

La chica se sento en sus rodillas. Estaban en una habitacion confortable, en tonos tierra.

Estaban solos en la casa y ella no queria fastidiar ese dia.

-miralo por el lado bueno, ahora si que podremos estar juntos, sin preocupaciones....- le susurro al oido poco antes de lamerselo.

El chico la agarro de la cintura atrallendola hacia si. Se sentia muy bien con saza... si solamente hubiera conseguido tirarse a Sakura.... ademas podria ir vacilando por ahí. Eran muchisimos los chicos que iban detrás de ella, demasiados.

Sonrio con satisfaccion al ver que su novia se ponia en pie agachandose hacia su entrepierna.

Estiro los brazos y se los acomodo detrás de la cabeza con una sonrisa estupida en la cara.

"a disfrutar" se dijo contento cuando la chica comenzo a desabrocharle la bragueta.

---

-que estas haciendo aquí?- pregunto el elfo aun con la expresion de asombro.

-yo... no sabia que tu vivias aquí, solo.... solo buscaba refugio.

El otro la miro. En sus ojos se veia que no mentia, asi que no le quedo mas que acercarse.

Estaban a un palmo de distancia cuando el de cabello gris la abrazo con fuerza, apretandola contra si.

Nakuru respiro aliviada, respondiendo al abrazo con otro mas fuerte aun.

-cuanto tiempo Nakuru.... pero entremos, asi me cuentas todo lo que ha pasado- el elfo la agarro de la mano y la guio hasta el interior.

La elfa echo un vistazo mientras se quitaba la capa y la colgaba en un perchero que estaba en la pared.

Tenia unos bonitos muebles de madera, todo bastante rustico. Unas cortinas color crudo hacian juego con los tapices de dos sofas. Una mesita se veia en una esquina y luego tres puertas. Supuso que una seria la cocina, otra el dormitorio y la restante un cuarto de baño.

El elfo se habia sentado en un sofa y le señalaba para que se sentase a su lado.

Nakuru sonrio con felicidad, cuanto le habia echado de menos!! Las gafas hicieron brillar sus preciosos ojos.

Se sento al lado y este la cogio de la mano, apretando fuertemente.

-dime, que haces por aquí? Que ha pasado con el reino? Llevo tantos años solo.... totalmente solo.... sabes? Casi nadie pasa por el bosque, se creen que esta maldito y que en el habitan drows... bueno dime! Y Luthien? Y Yuonel? Kero? Spi?- tomo una gran bocanada de aire despues de soltar todas esas cosas y la elfa sonrio con gracia.

-pues te has perdido mucho.... te contare desde el principio.

-ha pasado algo malo?- mostro preocupacion.

boromir traiciono a la princesa y escapo, al mundo de los humanos. Lleva 18 años fuera. Yuonel esta ahora acargo de todo hasta que vuelva.... que sera pronto. Y yo estoy por aquí porque tengo El Libro.... y nadie puede encontrarlo, pues nadie debe saber cuando, como y por que volvera la princesa.

-pero.... eso no es posible....- susurro con la voz quebrada. Le acababan de decir todas las desgracias juntas, y el no se esperaba eso.

-sabes? Hay alguien por quien no me has preguntado....- el chico subio la cabeza y la miro fijamente.- pero si, Yue tambien esta bien...

-Nakuru.... tu sabes que....

El ambiente se volvio tenso unos minutos. Ambos se miraban fijamente sin saber que decir. La chica habia traido demasiados recuerdos dolorosos juntos.

-el lo hizo por tu bien, por el bien de todos, lo sabes....

-lo que el hizo nunca, entiendes, NUNCA se lo perdonare.

-la princesa esta ante todo...- empezo a decir. Pero se dio cuenta de que no iban a ningun lado con lo mismo de siempre.

Se mordio el labio inferior callandose. Habian estado sin hablar durante 19 o 20 años y ahora que se reencontraban no queria estropearlo todo.

-aun la hecho de menos....- dijo mas para si mismo que para la elfa que tenia al lado.

Sintio la mano tibia de Nakuru puesta sobre su mano y la miro fijamente, agradeciendola con la mirada.

-Yukito, eres muy especial... si no te encerraras aquí conseguirias a la chica que quisieras.... lo sabes....

lo se Nakuru, lo se. Pero aun la amo a ella- contesto mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

Habian sido amigos, casi hermanos, durante toda la vida. Se habian hechado de menos.

Despues de unos minutos calleron en la cuenta de que el sol casi habia desaparecido.

-te quedaras aquí, di que si. Ambos estaremos bien, recuperaremos el tiempo perdido.... por favor.

-claro que si- respondio con una sonrisa y besandolo en la mejilla.

-pues ven, esta noche dormiras en mi cama y mañana ya veremos que se hace si?

Los dos se pusieron en pie y se dirigieron hacia el dormitorio, dispuestos a pasar una confortable noche.

Nakuru vio la gran cama de matrimonio, ahí cabrian perfectamente los dos. Un armario situado al fondo era el unico obejto mas en el dormitorio.

-ahora mismo no tengo ropa de mujer, pero te puedes poner una tunica mia muy comoda, como camison, si?

-claro.- dijo ella mirando hacia todas partes. Ese lugar le transmitia una sensacion de paz indescriptible.

El elfo dejo un traje color azul oscuro sobre la cama, perfectamente doblado.

Salio de la habitacion cerrando la puerta tras de si para que pudiera cambiarse tranquilamente.

Se sento en la cama y cruzo sus manos, se sentia tan extraña de estar ahí.... miro la tunica y empezo a desvestirse.

Minutos despues salia ya vestida, encontrandose a su amigo sentado en una silla.

-Yukito, creo que los dos cabemos perfectamente .... no va a pasar nada- sonrio maliciosamente.

Parecio dudar pero al final, mirandola con inmensa ternura, asintio con la cabeza mientras se ponia en pie.

-anda vamos, durmamos....

Los dos fueron hacia la cama, metiendose cada uno en un extremo bastante lejano, y aun asi, sintiendose inmensamente tranquilos.


	5. 5

La chica cerro los ojos. Lo que menos le apetecia ahora era mirar el paisaje, le daba miedo.

Escucho a la gente a su alrededor hablar, comentando sus vacaciones. Porque si, las vacaciones ya habian terminado. En dos dias ella empezaria la universidad, pero no una cualquiera.... no, estaria en la mejor universidad de todo Hong Kong.

De todos modos eso no era algo que le importara demasiado, aun estaba dolida por muchas cosas.... no habia pasado unos meses faciles. Y todo por culpa de esa maldita noche.

Recordo entonces cuando se desperto.... por suerte su prima habia estado para consolarla. Y era por su prima por lo que ahora se iba de su hogar, por estar con ella. Se lo merecia.

Torcio una sonrisa y las imágenes empezaron a llegar a su mente.

FLASH BACK

Sakura fue despertando poco a poco. Sentia un frio en su costado derecho, como si alguien se hubiese levantado. Notaba que no llevaba ropa puesta y entonces recordo. Sus mejillas se pusieron rojisimas y se tapo aun mas con las mantas.

Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que era lo que faltaba.... el chico aquel.

Se giro abriendo los ojos como platos, para solo encontrarse una pequeña nota.

La leyo y no pudo evitar que una lagrima corriera por su mejilla.

Lo de anoche fue una estupidez, solo porque estaba borracho. Espero que cuando vuelva a mi casa tu no estes ahí. Solo eres una cualquiera.... lo siento si te ofendo. Adios.

Se puso rapidamente su ropa, y salio disparada del apartamento. Esto no podia estar pasandole a ella....

Andando llego hasta su casa y llamo al timbre. Ni si quiera habia encontrado el maldito bolso.

Un hombre con rostro preocupado le abrio la puerta, era su padre.

Sakura rompio a llorar aun mas fuerte, habia preocupado a su familia.... porque pronto pudo ver como Tomoyo y su hermano tambien estaban despiertos, con rostros ojerosos.

Empujo a su padre lo justo para poder pasar y subio hasta su cuarto, tirandose a la cama. Ahora solo queria llorar y llorar.

Habia defraudado a su padre, acostandose con el primero que se le puso por delante. Si, habia actuado como una cualquiera y ahora se arrepentia, y mucho.

Dos toques sonaron para que se abriera lentamente la puerta. Ni si quiera se giro a ver quien era, pero se dio cuenta al notar aquellos brazos alrededor suya. Era su prima. La intoxico con aquella fragancia a rosas que usaba siempre.

Abrazandose a ella lo mas fuerte que pudo dejo que sus lagrimas corrieran por sus mejillas.

Tomoyo simplemente acariciaba su espalda. Tenia ganas de llorar, pero devia de ser fuerte. Ademas ni si quiera sabia que era lo que le pasaba a Sakura.

Asi que tendria que hablar con ella , cuando estuviera mas tranquila.

Poco a poco noto como los sollozos eran mas esporadicos. La tumbo sobre la cama y la tapo hasta la barbilla, sin quitarle la ropa ni nada.

Sakura estaba casi dormida. Pero eso no evito que escuchara como se abria la puerta, pasando por ella su padre. Lo reconocio al instante, cuando hablo con su prima.

-que le ha pasado?- pregunto a la morena mientras miraba con tristeza reflejada en su rostro a su hija, su pequeña niña.

-La verdad no lo se.... cuando se tranquilice hablare con ella.

-ay... me preocupe tanto. Pero supongo que sera mejor que no la regañe, estoy seguro de que no lo volvera a hacer.

-y Touya? Que dice?

-nada Tomoyo , nada. Creo que tambien le afecto ver a Sakura llorando de esa forma. Bueno, me voy.... bajas?

-no, me quedare aquí con ella, para cuando despierte.

-esta bien.- susurro el hombre

no habia salido del todo cuando Sakura por fin se quedo dormida, aun con la culpa martirizandola.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Se removio incomoda en el asiento del avion. Estaba tan agradecida a su prima, y ni siquiera aun le habia contado lo sucedido. Tomoyo solo le pregunto una vez, y ella le dijo que le reponderia cuando tuviese oportunidad. Ya no habia insistido mas.

Y sin embargo notaba que ella le apoyaba, aun sin saber nada. Y le ayudaba a superar todo. Tenia la mejor prima del mundo.

Por eso no se opuso cuando ella le pidio ir a Hong Kong. Tomoyo se merecia eso y mucho mas.

Sabia que alli estaria el chico que amaba, y ella la tenia que hacer feliz.

Aunque le costo una buena bronca por parte de su hermano.....

FLASH BACK

-No, no y no. No vas a ir a ningun lugar

-hermano! Tu no eres quien decide eso. Papa me ha dejado, por que tu no puedes?

-estas hablando de irte a otro pais!!! A otro pais!!- repitio para darle mas enfasis. Realmente estaba alterado. Solo estaban ellos dos en la salita, por suerte, porque si no alguien se asustaria de tantos gritos.

-pero estare con Tomoyo!- se defendio.

-esa es otra! Esa niña tampoco ira, me niego. Y que si algo os pasa eh?!-siguio gritando. Sus ojos se volvieron algo mas vidriosos. Se dejo caer sobre el sofa y apreto los puños- que haria yo sin vosotras dos....- dejo escapar en un suspiro.

Sakura entonces comprendio. Su hermano estaba preocupado, solo eso. Sonrio levemente y se sento a su lado, tomandole las manos.

-Touya, estaremos bien. De verdad. Deves confiar en nosotras. Ademas la residencia es muy buena, la universidad tambien. Te llamaremos a menudo...

-no quiero perderte- dijo mientras abrazaba a su hermana.

Esto descoloco un poco a la chica. No etendia tampoco esa actitud sobreprotectora. Pero sabia una cosa, queria a su hermano muchisimo. Con todo su corazon.

-y no me perderas, deja de decir tonterias.- se puso de pie y se acerco a la puerta bajo la atenta mirada de su hermano- y me alegra que me hayas dado permiso- no habia casi terminado de decir esto cuando salio corriendo.

-eh!!! Que he dicho que no!!- le grito desde la salita. Pero nada, ya era demasiado tarde.

Ambos sabian que Sakura se iria a Hong Kong.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Saku, en que piensas?- la saco de su ensimismamiento su prima

-en lo mucho que echare a todos de menos.

-lo se, yo tambien les echare de menos....aunque bueno, en tres meses vendran.

-si, no me explico como tu madre acepto venir sabiendo que mi padre estaria aquí.

A las dos chicas les salieron gotitas en la cabeza y empezaron a reir. Decididamente la extraña relacion que llevaban los adultos no la entendian.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-estas seguro?- pregunto la bella elfa, con una mirada de inquietud en el rostro.

-muy seguro. Debes volver a palacio y decirle a Yuonel que todo esta bien. Que estoy guardando el libro. Sabes que aquí nadie lo encontrara. Y si alguien lo hace, yo lo protegere, sobre mi vida.

-lo se Yukito, pero no quiero dejarte solo. Ademas, lo estabamos pasando tan bien!!- se rio divertida la mujer.

Al elfo solo le pudo caer una gotita en la nuca.

Se abrazaron fuertemente mientras ella escondia la cabeza en su cuello.

-dile.... dile a mi hermano.... dale recuerdos de mi parte.- Nakuru le miro seriamente.

Sabia que no era eso lo que pensaba decirle. Pero aun asi era ya bastante avanzado. Lo que habia hecho yue era ... duro, por decirlo asi.

Bajo su rostro y despues le sonrio. Beso su mejilla y se dio la vuelta. Habia andado unos cuantos pasos cuando se detuvo. Giro para volver a mirar a aquel elfo que habia sido su mejor amigo.

Agito la mano levemente y despues siguio caminando.

Si queria desaparecerse necesitaba salir del bosque e ir a un lugar que, cuando rastrearan su magia, no pareciese sospechoso.

Llevo la mano al colgante que posaba sobre su pecho. Pronto, pronto volveria a ver a Yue...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tenia las persianas practicamente cerradas. Sentado en un gran sillon apretaba fuertemente una fotografia con su mano. Se agarro el cabello con frustacion.

En la foto aparecia el abrazado a una chica, algo mayor que el. Ambos sonreian. Se notaba que se querian.

O eso habia pensado el cuando se hicieron la foto.

Pero estaba bastante equivocado. A los pocos meses ella le confeso que se tenia que ir....le habian dado una beca.

Y ya no regreso hasta años despues. Para que? Para que regreso? Ella ya estaba casada.

Y mira que habia intentado ser solo su amigo, de verdad que lo intento. Pero no podia, por ahora no. Y ella no se lo ponia facil. Todo el dia jugando, que si, que no.

Y despues de tenerla otra vez en sus brazos era peor. Le dolia mas cuando se volvia a vestir y le susurraba aquella frase. Siempre la misma.

"esto es una quivocacion, yo estoy casada..."

por lo menos el tonteaba con otras, si no seria un infierno. No podia estar esperandola eternamente.

Pero este dia era uno de los que mas triste se encontraba. Su hermana y su prima se iban a china. Ya no las veria hasta navidad!! Y eso si es que no tenia demasiado trabajo como para viajar.

Escucho dos golpecitos en la puerta y esta se abrio, sin si quiera esperar a que le diera el permiso. Quien seria?

Bufo cabreado al darse cuenta de que era su secretaria. Se creia la dueña del mundo.

Sin mediar palabra la chica se dirigio a la ventana y abrio las persianas. Encajo la ventana para que entrase un poco de aire y se fuese el olor a cerrado.

Miro a su jefe , sentado en su sillon mientras guardaba algo que tenia en las manos.

Este no era un beun dia para el, lo habia notado desde que entro. Y eso que siempre estaba de mal humor!

Aun asi ella conseguia aguantarlo. En su casa habia otro hombre aun peor, y preferia quedarse en ese despacho , ganando algun dinero, que estar con su marido, viendo como no les llegaba ni para pagar el alquiler.

-quiere un café?

-te he pedido algo? No verdad? Pues entonces no quiero nada. Sal de mi vista.

Pero la chica no obedecio. Seguia en el despacho arreglando algunas cosas que habia tiradas por el suelo.

-que no te he dicho que te vayas?!-casi grito enfurecido. De que iba esa niña?

-estoy haciendo mi trabajo- susurro. No le gustaba que le gritasen, pero se aguantaba. Ademas no siempre se ponia asi.

Ya llevaba casi dos meses trabajando para el. Según le habia dicho su compañera, era el record.

Pero claro, ella intentaba que nunca tuviera un motivo para despedirla, sabiendo que de todas formas el esperaria hasta que ella se fuera por si misma. Tenia una reputacion que mantener!

-pues yo te he dicho que te vayas, maldita niña! Que te crees? Bienes aquí creyendote la reina del mundo solo porque eres guapa. Vete a trabajar a otra cosa entonces!- no se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando mas de lo que debia. Si, se habia pasado.

Arisa dejo que unas cuantas lagrimas calleran por sus mejillas. Salio corriendo dando un portazo.

Touya se quedo parado unos minutos. Esa era la mejor secretaria que habia tenido hasta ahora, y la unica que habia aguantado verdaderamente su mal humor. Pero hoy la habia tomado con ella, sin tener culpa de nada.

Tomo una decision, el tenia mal humor, pero no era cruel. Salio detrás de la secretaria y justo cuando esta estaba a punto de salir la agarro de los brazos.

La chica levanto su mirada verde, ahora llena de lagrimas hacia su jefe. Y ahora que queria?

Pero el hombre parecia indeciso. Era mas facil pensar en pedirle perdon que hacerlo realmente. Se quedo petrificado cuando esos ojos le analizaron, parecian leer su interior. Esos preciosos ojos verdes. En verdad si que era guapisima, tenia que reconocerlo. La chica mas guapa que conocia, que no fuese de su familia

-que... que quieres?- susurro ella.

-pedirte ...- no estaba seguro de querer hacerlo, pero no le quedaba otra, o si no se iria y tendria que buscar a otra secretaria que no fuera ni la mitad de buena. Llevaba muchos años perdiendo a chicas decentes por su increible mal humor, ya era hora de parar eso- pedirte perdon.

La chica pareci hasta asustarse con esas palabras. Pero despues se preocupo.

-estas bien?- le pregunto con inocencia.

-por que?

-pense que no sabias pedir perdon- rio entonces ella.

Pero Touya no se lo tomo tan bien, volvio a agarrarla de los brazos, esta vez un poco mas alto. Pensaba decirle unas cuantas cosas. Era muy diferente dejarse humillar al pedirle perdon que dejarse humillar mientras ella se metia con el. O no? Ahora que lo pensaba bien era lo mismo, se estaba humillando!!

No siguio pensando en eso cuando vio que unas lagrimas volvian a salir de los ojos de la chica. Tampoco le estaba apretando tan fuerte.

La solto y ella se acaricio la zona donde antes habian estado sus manos.

-es que... tengo una herida aquí.- dijo casi sin pensar al ver el rostro de extrañeza de su jefe.

-mmm, me dejas ver?- ni si quiera sabia por que se preocupaba, pero lo hacia.

-NO!!-grito ella alarmada, cosa que molesto al moreno.

Se acerco a ella y forcejearon durante un rato. Queria ver que tenia ahí, y lo veria. Vaya que lo veria.

Subio su manga, reparando por primera vez en que no era normal que en ese tiempo llevase manga larga. Vale, se estaba acabando el verano, pero aun hacia muchisimo calor.

Sus ojos se dilataron a la vez que los de la muchacha, al sentirse descubierta.

Touya no podia dejar de mirar el brazo. Estaba lleno de moratones, golpes rajas... habia colores rojos, amarillos, morados.... eso no era una "herida" normal.

Levanto la vista hacia su secretaria, para ver como ella abria la boca para decir algo.

Pero en ese momento alguien interrumpio. Y ella suspiro aliviada. Asi tendria un tiempo para poder inventarse una buena excusa que ahora , devido a los nervios, no aparecia por su cerebro.

-Touya necesito que me ayudes con el caso del supermercado... ah, estas ocupado-susurro al ver la escena.

La secretaria se tapo rapidamente el brazo y se fue a hacer su trabajo.

-no es nada,vayamos. te ayudare...- y juntos se dirigieron hacia el despacho de la mujer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Estoy cansado, hace un rato que llego mi vuelo, quiero llegar a casa!!!

-Oh.... primito... pero si estas tiendas me encantan, no puedes hacerme esto... llevamos mucho tiempo sin vernos, ahora me tienes que consentir...- le contesto mientras le sacaba la lengua.

-actuas como una niña pequeña, por dios, tienes ya 18 años!!

-ya fue a hablar el mayor, solo tienes 3 años mas que yo!

-pero mi intelecto es muy superior.

-solo porque te adelantaron unos cuantos años... bueno, es igual, yo seguire viendo tiendas.

El chico suspiro pesadamente. Llevaban ya mas de una hora viendo todos los trastos que habia en el aeropuerto. Como podia haber tantas tiendas solo ahí?

-no prefieres ir a tiendas mas... no se.... a ti siempre te han gustado las cosas caras.

-bueno, pero ahora te hago caso. No eras tu el que decia que en unas tiendas normales tambien habia cosas buenas?- sonrio con malicia.

Solo salio de su boca un bufido. Su prima era realmente increible. Siempre le hacia enojar.

-vamos.... no te pongas asi.- se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla que el muchacho se limpio en cuanto se separo.- vale, esta bien, iremos a casa de una vez!- se exaspero la chica

comenzaron a andar con las maletas en unos carritos, como casi todo el mundo. Pero ellos iban llamando la atencion. La chica era guapa pero el, era guapiiiiiiisimo.

Su pelo castaño oscuro caia sobre sus ojos totalmente revuelto. Los ojos los tenia de color ambar y relucian en su rostro. De cuerpo musculoso pero no exagerado. Todas las chicas se le quedaban mirando!

Y a su compañera con envidia, sin saber que solo eran primos. Ella tambien era muy guapa. Pelo negro por los hombros, ojos rojizos y una bella sonrisa. Era demasiado alegre por decirlo asi.

Acababa de llegar el ultimo vuelo procedente de Japon y un monton de gente nueva invadía el edificio.

El chico iba despistado cuando su prima se adelanto, poniendose frente al carrito. Tuvo que girar en un movimiento brusco, pensando que no habia nadie a su lado. Pero cuanto se equivocaba! Habia estado tan pensativo que habia atropellado a dos chicas.

Su prima se asusto y se quedo parada. Una de las chicas yacia en el suelo con los ojos cerrados y la otra la miraba petrificada. Las maletas de ambas estaban tiradas por el suelon, con el carrito casi doblado.

"pero si solo ha sido un golpecito" se asusto el chico y fue corriendo a ayudar a la que estaba tumbada en el suelo.

No se percato de cómo era hasta que la chica abrio los ojos. Unos preciosos ojos verdes.

En cuanto la chica le miro fruncio el ceño y se puso de pie de golpe. Pero entonces se perctao de que el pie no lo estaba apollando.

-tu!!seras imbecil! Mira por donde vas!- grito enfurecida.

Pero el aun estaba mas cabreado que ella. Se fijo levemente. Un pelo castaño hasta la cintura, delgada.... y esos ojos verdes. Pero eso no retenia todo la rabia que sentia.

-que te pasa niñata estupida! Tu si que ibas mirando para otro lado!

-pero si fuiste tu quien se tiro encima de nosotras! Y mira como he acabado.

-eso te pasa porque eres demasiado fragil.

-yo fragil? Vete a la mierda!! Vete de mi vista. Vete!!!!!!!!!!- grito exasperada. Fue a dar un paso pero se doblo aun mas el pie y callo al suelo de rodillas.

Lagrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas. La chica que la acompañaba se acerco levemente y le hablo levemente.

-Sakura.... estas bien? Que te pasa? No estas siendo demasiado exagerada? Lo hizo sin querer....

-ni si quiera ha pedido perdon

-chicas, seguro que le va a venir la regla.-dijo en un susurro y ademas en chino. Las chicas no le entendieron pero la castaña le miro con odio. Demasiado odio.

-eh primo! No te pases, que les pasa a esta chica? Es un poco histerica....- dijo Meiling que no habia entendido nada de la conversacion anterior ya que habia sido en japones.

-yo no soy una histerica, ese ... ese.... ese lo que sea, que no puede ser ni hombre, me ha hecho daño en el pie- se quejo lastimeramente.

Meiling ahogo un quejido. Se suponia que no sabria chino... pero si que sabia.

-lo siento. No queria decir eso. Ademas, mi primo es un imbecil, lo se.- la chica se acerco y le tendio la mano para levantarla.

Esta la acepto con una sonrisa. Se puso en pie y se ayudo de Tomoyo para sostenerse.

-creo que lo menos que podemos hacer es llevaros a donde tengais que ir.

-no es molestia .... gracias. Podemos tomar un taxi- dijo Tomoyo haciendo una pequeña inclinacion con la cabeza.

-ah no ni hablar. Mi primo tiene ahí su coche, el nos llevara.

-esta bien...- dijo la morena sonriendo.

-no!!! Yo no ire con ese en un coche!!- chico Sakura señalando al castaño.

-ni que yo quiera llevarte a ningun lado- le dijo mirandola, parecia que echaban fuego por los ojos los dos.

-primo! Ni se te ocurra. Bueno, lo primero es presentarnos. Yo soy Meiling Li y este es mi primo...

-Shaoran Li...- dijo el en un susurro.

-yo soy Tomoyo ehmmm Daisu y ella es Sakura Kinomoto.

Los cuatro se quedaron mirando fijamente, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que al final Meiling rompio el silencio.

-bueno, coge las maletas Shaoran. Vamos para el coche!-dijo emocionada.

Sakura señalo con una sonrisa avergonzada su pie a todos les callo una gotita.

-vamos, esto... Meiling, puedo llamarte asi cierto?

-si claro!

-pues ayudame a sostener a Sakura- dijo Tomoyo.

Y asi todos fueron hacia el coche. Era un todoterreno chulisimo. De color gris perla.

Cabian en el todos a la perfeccion. Una vez que estuvieron dentro Shaoran hablo.

-a donde tengo que llevaros? Quereis ir al hospital por lo del pie?

-no hace falta. Llevenos a la residencia de la univer...

-estas loca!!-la interrumpio Sakura tapandole la boca- sabra donde vivimos!

-si no me dice donde vivis no podre llevarlos.- dijo Shaoran de mal humor

-tu callate que nadie te ha pedido opinion.- le contesto con una mirada furiosa.

-estas en mi coche y soy yo el que tengo que llevaros. Claro que importa mi opinion.

-si por mi fuera no querria que me llevases!

-ah no? Y por que no? Me tienes miedo?

-eres un desgraciado!!!!- chillo Sakura tan fuerte que se asustaron todos.

Pero entonces Tomoyo reacciono y zarandeo a Sakura. Esta miro sorprendida a su prima.

-creo que el golpe te ha afectado... por que no te tranquilizas un poco?- pregunto asustada.

-bah

-Li... vivimos en la universidad Nacional... seria tan amable de llevarnos alli?

-no!!!! Nosotros tambien vivimos alli!- grito super feliz Meiling

-de verdad?- se entusiasmo la morena de ojos grises.

-si, yo empezare este año alli... vosotras tambien sois nuevas?- al ver que ambas asintieron una sonrisa ilumino su rostro- pues mi primo es profesor alli.... veras que bien nos llevamos!!

-y que carrera cursas? Y que clases das Li?-pregunto muy interesada.

No se estaba dando cuenta de que Sakura casi rezaba por lo bajo para que no le tocase a Shaoran como profesor. Estaba demasiado irritada.

-yo estudiare trabajo social, y mi primo dara matematicas aplicadas a las ciencias sociales, asi que me dara clases! Y vosotras que estudiareis?

-yo imagen y sonido, una ingenieria cortita y Sakura da lo mismo que tu!- dijo muy contenta.

-que bien!! Entonces coincidiremos en todas las clases. Y Shaoran tambien te dara a ti matematicas!

En ese momento fue que el chico se dio cuenta realmente de lo que estaban hablando y puso una cara de terror, al igual que la de ojos verdes.

-no... no puede darme clases el! No ves como ya de por si me tiene mania?

-yo?mania?eres tu la histerica aquí.

-chicos chicos, calmaos....-hablo Meiling. De verdad que le estaban sacando de quicio-pero bueno, es una suerte que estemos juntas no crees?

-la verdad que me agradas mucho, nos haremos muy buenas amigas! Y tu tambien vives en la residencia?

-si, vivo en la parte de los dormitorios, y vosotras?

-nosotras tenemos un casa. Tomoyo se empeño en ello- dijo Sakura levemente sonrojada. Todos los chicos de su edad normales cogian solo los dormitorios, lo otro era demasiado caro. Pero como no, su prima tuvo que decir que necesitaban intimidad y espacio para sus miles de cosas de videocamaras.

-yo tambien queria una.... pero son de tres dormitorios, y no tenia con quien compartirla- dijo mientras fruncia el ceño.

-anda!! Pues vente con nosotras!-grito muy feliz Sakura.

Shaoran se limito a mirarla por el espejo. Si que era rara. Con el se comportaba como si fuese el demonio mismo. Tampoco le habia hecho tanto...

"ella tiene que estar acostumbrada a lo que hice..." penso para si mismo.

-si, es una buena idea. Nos sobra un dormitorio que tu puedes ocupar.

-que bien!-rio Meiling muy contenta con la nueva noticia. Entonces mañana mismo llevare mis cosas!! Que casualidad no creeis?

-no existen las casualidades, solo lo inevitable- dijo la morena de ojos grises en un suspiro acordandose del chico que siempre se la decia.

Pero entonces el coche paro en seco, dando un volantazo hacia la derecha para quedarse en el arcén. Shaoran estaba ahora mirando para atrás con los ojos abiertos de la impresión.

-quien te dijo esa frase? Donde la has escuchado?!- se notaba terriblemente nervioso.

-pues me la dijo un amigo... –Tomoyo estaba algo asustada por la actitud del joven. Realmente hoy el ambiente estaba tenso.

-Shaoran calmate no?- dijo Meiling sabiendo por donde iba a saltar ahora su primo. Lo conocia demasiado bien.

-pero esa frase estaba grabada en la casa de ella!! Esa frase es de ella.

-primo.... es una frase comun. Cualquiera la podria haber escuchado.

-eres un paranoico, yo tambien me conozco esa frase. Es muy adecuada para muchas ocasiones- interrumpio entonces Sakura sin saber claramente por que lo hacia.

-no, esa frase es de ella.

-de quien?- pregunto Tomoyo bastante curiosa.

Pero Shaoran no le contesto. Arranco el coche y volvio a la carretera, algo no andaba demasiado bien.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Se aparecio en el palacio por fin. Habia cambiado su ropa por el uniforme que siempre llevaba y se habia arreglado el pelo levemente.

No habia nadie esperandola, pero era normal, a nadie le habia avisado de su llegada.

No habia caminado mucho cuando una voz le detuvo. Supo inmediatamente de quien se trataba.

-Nakuru eres tu?

-claro spinnel... quien iba a ser si no?- se volvio para guiñarle el ojo.- vengo a ver a Yuonel. Que tal va todo por aquí?- dijo mientras comenzaba a andar y le hacia una seña para que la siguiera.

-mal... muy mal... el principe... cada vez esta peor. Pero tu ya terminaste la mision? Alguien querra ir a por la princesa?

La elfa se mordio el labio.

-no, aun no.... pero tengo una parte echa, y creo que se a quien se lo puedo pedir.

"las hadas me ayudaran" penso para si la guerrera.

Siguieron andando hasta llegar a las habitaciones privadas del principe. Llamaron a la puerta y sin si quiera esperar contestacion abrieron.

Alli estaba el, tumbado sobre la cama con los ojos abiertos mirando al techo. Nakuru sintio una presion fuerte en el pecho. Si que habia cambiado Yuonel en ese tiempo.

Los ojos se giraron a mirarla y se abrieron grandemente. Pero una sonrisa surco su rostro. Cuanto tiempo hacia que no sonreia? Desde la ultima vez que la veia... si, muchisimo tiempo.

-me has hechado de menos principe?- dijo ella contenta al ver que habia sonreido.

Spinel dejo escapar un suspiro, ahora que ella estaba ahí todo seria diferente.

-algo- dijo serio, aun cuando los ojos brillaban de felicidad. Nakuru le miro detenidamente. Habia algo raro en el.... en su mirada. – pero dime, como es que estas aquí?

-se lo di a alguien

-que? Como pudiste hacer eso?! Nadie puede guardarlo. Lo entregara. O se lo quitaran!?

-no.... sabes a quien se lo di? A Yukito... el lo guardara con su vida. Lo se.- dijo Nakuru sonriendo.

Pero no se esparaba la reaccion de su principe. Se dejo caer en la cama agarrandose el cabello. Yukito.... cuanto tiempo.... por una parte le gustaba saber de el. Sabia que se encontraba bien, porque se encontraba bien no?

-como esta?- su voz estuvo a punto de quebrarse en ese lastimero susurro. Pero la elfa le escucho, aun sorprendida de la actitud del hombre frente a si.

-muy bien... Yuonel, y tu? Que te pasa? Estas muy raro...-al ver la mirada de incomprension de su principe se encogio de hombros. Ya tendria tiempo para hablar con el de eso, despues- y yue? Yukito me pidio que le diera recuerdos... seguro que se alegra de saber que su hermano esta bien.

-seguro. Pero ahora el no esta aquí. Tambien esta de mision.

Nakuru sintio un escalofrio recorriendo su cuerpo. Habia esperado tanto para ver al elfo... para que ahora no estuviera ahí. Le habia hechado tanto de menos.

-y cuando volvera?

-aun no lo se- dijo el principe mirando con curiosidad a la elfa. Parecia que le habia afectado mucho la marcha del soldado.

-ya es hora de ir a por ella, principe.

-lo se.... Nakuru, lo se. Pero nadie de familia real se atreve.... solo ellos pueden entrar al mundo de los humanos.

-no, solo ellos no.... – dijo con una sonrisa misteriosa que no paso desapercibida para el principe.

-quien mas?

-las hadas...- susurro tan bajo que se confundio con un soplo del viento.

Pero el lo habia escuchado. Se reprendio mentalmente, no hjabia caido en ellas. Pero como hacerlo? Eran demasiado raras, siempre iban a lo suyo, y solo ayudarian si consideraban que era necesario hacerlo.

Y en todo ese tiempo no habia sido necesario. La princesa solo podria volver un dia... y ese dia se acercaba.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El coche volvio a frenar, esta vez frente a una hilera de casitas iguales, todas de color amarillo claro. Las ventanas eran de aluminio blanco, divididas en cuatro cuadritos ( se llaman de palilleria o algo asi). El techo era a dos aguas y se veia... realmente encantador. Tambien se notaba que tenian chimenea y, seguramente, una especie de desvan.

-este sera nuestro hogar por, al menos, un año!-dijo Sakura muy feliz mirando por la ventana. Tenia las manos apolladas en la ventana del coche y sonreia con inocencia.

Pero entonces se volvio hacia delante, sentia una mirada fija en ella, y asi era. Shaoran la miraba con una ceja levantada. No pudo evitar sonrojarse, y aun asi fruncio el ceño.

El castaño por su parte estaba divertido. Realmente la chica era demasiado rara.

Un flash los saco de su ensimismamiento. Tomoyo sonreia sacando fotos a Sakura, haciendo que esta se sonrojara aun mas, muerta de vergüenza.

-te ves tan adorable cuando te sonrojas y a la vez te enfadas!! Y como casi nunca te enfadas no podia desperdiciar esta oportunidad.

-que nunca se enfada?por dios.... si es la chica mas gruñona que he conocido en mi vida- se entrometio Li.

En ese momento abrio la puerta del coche dispuesto a salir. Su prima le siguio.

-Sakura estas bien?

-si, si, claro Tomoyo- sonrio la ojiverde. Pero su prima noto que la sonrisa no era sincera. Que le pasaba?

Las dos tambien salieron del coche y se encontraron con que Li estaba sacando las maletas del maletero.

-Bien, te dejo tus cosas aquí. Supongo que puedes subirlas arriba no?- se dirigio a Sakura

-pero primo!! Como puedes ser asi? Antes eras mas caballeroso...- fruncio el ceño la de ojos rubis.

-yo llevare lo de la señorita Daisu, la unica aquí que no es una histerica medio loca, que ademas parece un monstruo.

Tomoyo se sonrojo un poco, era una guerra totalmente declarada entre los otros dos.

Meiling estaba que no podia ni hablar. Si, su primo era gruñon, pero siempre mostrando una frialdad y un pasotismo que helaria a cualquiera. Pero ahora era distinto. Estaba totalmente fuera de control, y daba a notar sus sentimientos, negativos si, pero sentimientos.

-que yo soy que? Por dios, mirate al espejo.... de todas formas no necesito que me ayudes.- cogio la maleta que tenia a sus pies y dio un paso.

Pero entonces recordo que tenia el pie malditamente jodido, y no podria andar mucho. Una mueca de dolor aparecio en su rostro. Pero fue borrada rapidamente al ver la sonrisa de superioridad que presentaba su futuro profesor.

Dio unos cuantos pasos mas, mientras todo el mundo se quedaba mirandola. Pero no aguanto todo lo que quiso y solto la maleta, casi callendose y agarrandose a lo primero que pillo, que resulto ser Li. Este mostraba indiferencia, pero muy en su interior estaba algo preocupado. Quizas tenia el pie aun peor de lo que el pensaba.

-que? Necesitas ayuda?- se rio entre dientes.

-si la necesitase nunca te la pediria a ti, entiendes?! Nunca!-grito histerica Sakura, avergonzada de la situacion en la que se encontraba. No podria dar un paso mas si no se apoyaba en alguien.

-vaya.... si no supiera que no es cierto, pensaria que ya os conoceis de antes. Tanto odio de repente.... sin ninguna causa....- dijo Meiling encogiendose de hombros.

Habia cogido las maletas de Sakura y se acerco a Tomoyo. Las dos empezaron a andar. Por primera vez en sus vidas no estaban al tanto de todo lo que sucedia, perdiendo uno de los dones que mas las caracterizaba, su suspicacia.

Se habrian dado cuenta de que la ojiverde miraba al suelo totalmente sonrojada aun cogida del brazo de Shaoran, mientras este miraba hacia la chica, con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

Se fijo por primera vez en la vestimenta de la chica. Unos vaqueros sencillos y una camiseta de tirantes gordos de color rosa. Como maquillaje una sencilla raya negra en el parpado de abajo. El pelo lo llevaba recogido en una media cola, haciendo que unos cuantos rizos se curvaran en sus caderas.

Sakura levanto la mirada para encontrarse con la del chico. Entonces se dieron cuenta de la forma en que se encontraban. Y a la vez fruncieron el ceño, dirigendose miradas de odio.

La chica empezo a saltar a la pata coja, total, solo le separaban unos cuantos pasos de la pequeña entradita.

Shaoran suspiro pesadamente, cogio las maletas y se dirigio hacia la casa, adelantando a proposito a la muchachita que intentaba llegar saltando, sin ni si quiera ayudarla.

-ten cuidado, te vayas a caer de nuevo, con lo torpe que eres ....

-yo torpe?????!!!!!!!!- dijo ella totalmente indginada, y sin darse cuenta tropezo, quedando justo a tiempo para no caerse y mantener el equilibrio

-que te dije.... patosa, eso es lo que eres.... no haces nada bien. NADA.- no sabia ni por que decia esto. Pero no soportaba la presencia de la chica.

-te odio!!!Te odio con todas mis fuerzas. Ojalas no tuviera que volver a verte nunca mas.

-entonces es mutuo.

Seguiran discutiendo pero el bufido de las otras dos chicas llamo la atencion de ambos.

-primo creo que es mejor que nos vayamos.

-si, sera mejor, quien sabe que puede pasar estando cerca de semejante abominacion de la naturaleza.

-pero tu que te crees!!!!!-chillo Sakura.

-adios señorita-ignoro totalmente a la ojiverde, dirigiendose a una extrañada Tomoyo.

-a...adios...

-adios Tomoyo!!!

La puerta se cerro. Se volvio hacia su prima y comprobo lo que se temia, lloraba como pocas veces la habia visto hacer.

Se acerco y la abrazo tiernamente. Habia algo que se le escapaba, pero que podia ser?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

No volvieron a hablar hasta que la residencia de la universidad no estaba bastante lejos, hasta que Meiling tuvo el valor suficiente para iniciar una conversacion con su malhumorado primo.

-que paso ahí?

-nada

-Shaoran..... pero si se ve que es una chica muy dulce..... no os entiendo.

-dulce? Vamos... se nota que es una guarra de cuidado. No habia mas que verla.

-una guarra? Por favor! Si llevaba la palabra INOCENTE grabada en la frente!- sin embargo penso para si " que tendra que ver eso con que se lleven mal?"

-si JA. Seguro que se ha tirado a todos los tios que ha pillado. Es la tipica niña tonta, que se cree superior solo porque es guapa. Seguro que saca malas notas y solo va a la univerisdad para poder ser la capitana de las animadoras y poder ligar mas con todos los jugadores de futbol- dejo escapar en lo que el queria que pareciese un grito, sonando mas como un gemido.

-creo que estas delirando- fue el unico comentario que pudo salir de la boca de la chica morena.

Acaso el mundo se habia vuelto loco?

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA....

Si.... x fin actualice el fanfic. He estado muy ocupada. Si, se que no es excusa, pero lo siento.... de verdad lo siento. Ojala a partir de ahora pueda escribir mas seguido.

Mandarme reviews please!!! Y prometo escribir mas rapido, contra mas reviews tenga jiji

serenity-princess bueno, pues ya aparecio Shaoran jeje.... y con respecto a con quien paso la noche ... mmm.... pronto lo sabreis, jajajaja

Kirsche fue repentino lo de tirarse a ese tio, pero bueno, no siempre va a ser todo programado no? Espero con ansias tus fics, gracuas por el review

belzer bien, como tu dices, todo tiene una solucion.... y lo de que Sakura se fue con otro, por supuesto que la tiene en el otro reino pasaran cosas que creo sorprenderan a unos cuantos.... y yukito ayudara, aunque tampoco creo que se centre la historia mucho en el, no lo se, quizas pueda hacer algo para atormentar su corazon deprimido. Quien sabe je...

Alpha Fox bueno.... no se de que me hablas '

viajera espero que tu subas este cap en la pagina si? Un besazo.

Gracias por todos los reviews, y lo dicho, espero mucho mas jijiji


	6. 6

Por fin llego a la lujosa mansion. Tenia tantas ganas de ver a su madre! Si que la habia hechado de menos.

Los guardias le abrieron la puerta sin ni si quiera preguntar, sabian perfectamente quien era.

Detuvo el coche y corrio hacia la entrada. De dia esta siempre se encontraba abierta, con toda la seguridad que tenian eso era lo de menos.

-mama!! Mama!!- grito el chico como si tuviese 7 años y llegase de un viaje, sin mucho tiempo de verla.

Aunque la verdad era esa, solo que tenia ya 21.... eso no quitaba la felicidad que sentia de volver a ver a aquella mujer que le habia cuidado y protegido del mundo, ayudandole en todos sus problemas. Si, eso era una madre.

Un mujer sonriente salio por una de las puertas y se acerco con paso apresurado hacia su hijo, su unico varon.

Se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo. No pudo evitar que las lagrimas se le saltasen, ya era una mujer mayor y estaba demasiado sensible.

El chico se separo y la miro a los ojos. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y sonrio como llevaba tanto tiempo sin hacer.

-te he echado de menos.

-yo tambien Shaoran, yo tambien.

Apretaron de nuevo un poco mas fuerte y despues se separaron con una sonrisa. Shaoran la rodeo con sus brazos y la empujo lentamente.

-hace ya dos años que no nos veiamos....

-y todo por tu culpa!que no querias venir.... al menos en las vacaciones... pero no, tu no...- acuso Ieran medio en broma, aunque con algo de reproche.

-lo se... pero no todo ha sido facil... aun no la encontre. Y se que estaba en Japon... lo sentia...

-entonces por que viniste?

-bueno... algo me dijo que era lo que tenia que hacer- se encogio de hombros.

Llegaron a la bonita salita y tomaron asiento, tenian que ponerse al tanto de muchas cosas.

-y Meiling?

-la deje en su casa, esta haciendo las maletas para la residencia, ya sabes...

-oh hijo, que bien! Le daras clases. Espero que no seas muy duro

-y yo espero que ella no sea tan .... tan como es. O lo llevaremos regular- dijo con una sonrisa misteriosa.

Desde luego estar en casa le sentaba bien, que feliz estaba!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La gente iba y venia por el aeropuerto, casi todos con rostros cansados por los viajes.

Pero el no, el se sentia la persona mas feliz del universo. Por fin podria conocer a su adora Tomoyo!

"en cuanto la vea no me separare de sus brazos... tengo tantas ganas de verla, abrazarla, besarla..." suspiro como todo los enamorados hacen, mientras una grandisima sonrinsa iluminaba su rostro.

Ahora lo que necesitaba era llegar a su futura vivienda. Como su novia viviria en la residencia de la universidad… el viviria en una de las casitas, que habia alquilado solo para el. La verdad es que se sentiria algo solo, pero aprovecharia para estar con Tomoyo, estudiar o algo que se le ocurriese.

Siempre habia sido sido algo solitario, mas bien porque nadie queria acercarse a el si no era por dinero. Pero todo eso terminaria. Ahora nadie sabria sobre su increible fortuna y el seria feliz. Bueno, sabrian que no era alguien de poco dinero, pues no tendria una casa solo para el, pero eso no le importaba.

Ahora solo queria sentirse libre, o por lo menos algo mas libre que en Inglaterra.

Levanto la mano para llamar a un taxi y tomo sus maletas. ese iba a ser un gran año.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Se encontraba tumbada en la cama. Todo estaba a oscuras y ni si quiera recordaba bien el como habia llegado ahí. Supuso que habia sido su prima la que, al verla llorar, la subio. Ya habian hecho reparticion de dormitorios por las fotografias asi que supuso que estaba en "su cama".

Se sentia adormilada, seguro despues de llorar habia quedado dormida. No sabia que hora era, pero tenia mucho sueño...

"mejor sigo durmiendo" penso para si. Giro un poco su cuerpo y volvio a cerrar los ojos. No habia pasado mucho cuando volvio a caer en brazos de morfeo.

Sueño

-Beren.... no lo hagas, tengo miedo...- susurro la preciosa princesa, abrazando con fuerza al hombre que amaba.

-quiero estar a tu lado... y si de verdad tengo que hacer esto para lograrlo, lo hare... te amo Luthien, te amo....

-yo tambien- sollozo cerrando los ojos y acurrucandose aun mas en el pecho del chico castaño.

-mira, mira que precioso dia.... no estes asi por favor.

La elfa se retiro y observo el paisaje, era ciero. El sol brillaba y los pajaros cantaban. Parecia que querian darle animo a la pareja.

Sonrio con melancolia. No queria separarse de el, tenia un mal presentimiento.

Sintio como los labios del hombre se posaban sobre su frente y le revolvian un poco el cabello.

Levanto la mirada para encontrarse con esos ojos color chocolate que la volvian loca. Se perdieron por unos minutos cada uno en el otro.

-pronto estaremos juntos- susurro beren en el oido de la princesa.

Esta sintio estremecerse y solto un suspiro ahogado.

Se acercaron lentamente para fundirse en un beso cargado de amor y esperanza.

La elfa se retiro con una sonrisa, acababa de recordar algo.

Se busco entre los dobleces del largo vestido rosa y saco la mano. En ella guardaba algo que brillaba.

-ten- dijo ella tendiendo la mano frente al rostro de su amado.

En ella tenia un colgante con la figura de un lobo. La cadena era larga, le llegaria hasta el abdomen. (era masculino eh ¬¬).

-no tenias por que....- dijo el tomandolo con una mano para despues abrazarla fuertemente.

-pero si no has visto lo mejor!- se quejo, zafandose de el con suavidad.

Volvio a tomarlo entre sus manos y presiono un pequeño clic. Entonces una musica muy bella empezo a inundar el lugar y la voz de la princesa se dejo escuchar.

"_Piensa en mi, se va mi amor tambien donde tu vas, recuerdame, todo esta igual promete que lo haras........."_

Lentamente ella le metio el colgante por su cabeza, acercandose muchisimo a su rostro. Este quedo bien sujeto en su cuello.

De sus manos salio una luz brillante que fue a dar al corazon del chico.

"_Cuando estes muy lejos cuando yo ya no t sienta mas aqui, si en tu aliento esta mi nombre, piensa un poco en mi"_

-te protegera.... te protegere con mi amor mi dulce Shaoran.

"_Un sueño fue contigo lo vivi y ahora que nada es asi, en un mundo de recuerdos yo me encierro en mi"_

El chico la abrazo, hundiendo su rostro entre los largos y finos cabellos de la muchacha. Un olor a cerezos se le grabo en el corazon.

Se aferrraron como si fuera la ultima vez que se vieran, y quien sabe. Quizas si lo fuese.

"_Cierto es que el destino quiso unir dos puertas que aun no estaban por abrir. Piensa en mi, solo tu ausencia puedo yo aprobar, evócame cuando tu barco bogue por mi mar, tu piensa en mi"_

-no pasara un dia que no estes en mi mente Sakura.... siempre te amare.

-si algo te pasara...- sollozo esta.

No pudo evitarlo. Gruesas lagrimas calleron por su rostro. Lagrimas que el humano empezo a limpiar con dulces besos cargados de amor.

"_Porque ni un dia habra q no amanezca con tu luz, no habra noche que en mis sueños no aparezcas tu"_

Pero algo se desgarraba en el corazon del muchacho. No soportaba ver a la princesa llorando. Un nudo se le hizo en el pecho. Y sin darse cuenta una lagrima callo , seguida de otras mas.

La abrazo con fuerza. Ambos llorando por lo mismo, sabiendo el profundo amor que sentian.

Sus labios se unieron en un beso dulce, cargado de ternura, amor , pasion, cariño... tantos sentimientos en solo ese gesto.

Ambos sintieron una calidez que recorria sus cuerpos enteros, produciendoles cosquillas.

"_Florecer dar fruto y perecer en toda historia es todo asi, mas prometeme que a veces pensaras en mi"_

Lentamente se separaron, mientras abrian los ojos con pesar. Sabian que habia llegado el momento de separarse y no se podia posponer mas.

-adios Sakura..... te amo, no lo olvides.

Se solto de ella y comenzo a caminar, dandole la espalda.

-NOOOOOOO!!!- grito Sakura llena de dolor. De verdad algo malo iba a pasar. Por que no la escuchaba?

Sus piernas temblaron y sin querer callo al suelo, quedando de rodillas. Lagrimas corrian por su cara y ella solo podia mirar hacia el hombre de su vida que, sin embargo, se iba sin si quiera volver la vista hacia atrás.

-Shaoran-susurro tan bajo que casi no se escucho.

Pero las palabras le llegaron claramente al ya nombrado. Se quedo quieto, solo un segundo. Apreto fuertemente sus puños y despues siguio andando.

Sabia que si se volvia no se iria. No podia soportarlo. Le estaba haciendo tanto daño a ella....

Cualquiera que hubiera pasado cerca hubiese compartido el dolor que ella sentia, sin saber si quiera el por que. No era normal ver a un elfo pasandolo tan mal, y menos a un elfo de aquella posicion.... era la princesa, futura reina del reino... todo su poder se llenaba de tristeza, derrochando dolor a su alrededor.

Pero Beren se perdio en su vista. Y soo pudo bajar su cabeza, haciendo que su precioso pelo callese sobre sus ojos. Solo queria llorar.

No sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba ya asi cuando sintio la energia de su hermano. Estaba tan cerca de ella, compartiendo el dolor....

Sintio sus brazos rodearla y como su cabeza se hundia en sus hombros desde atrás.

-Lùthien...-susurro .

-Oh Yuonel.... le amo.

-lo se.

Y ya no hizo falta decir mas, pues se abrazaron tan fuerte que los sentimientos de ambos se transmitian sin hablar.

Fin del Sueño

Sintio una sacudida repentina y abrio los ojos, incorporandose inmediatamente. Estaba sudando y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Apenas si recordaba bien el sueño pero ya sabia de que trataba, o por lo menos con que estaba relacionado.

Habia tenido el mismo sueño todas las noches desde.... desde lo sucedido con ese extaño hombre, aquel dia de borrachera.

Supuso que eso solo era casualidad, pero por que tenia que soñar siempe lo mismo? Ademas le dolia el corazon.

Se llevo una mano a su pecho y empezo a respirar mas tranquila. Miro por la ventana, ya se veia luz por algunas rendijas pero la persiana estaba bajada.

Se puso de pie y a tientas encontro un interruptor de luz. Estaba en su dormitorio como bien habia supuesto ella.

Las paredes eran de un color blanco brillante, que molestaba incluso. Habia una gran mesa de madera oscura a juego con una silla. La cama tenia tambien un cabecero. Pero nada mas. Todo erstaba tan... vacio.

Sin embargo habia que darse cuenta de que todo era elegante. Tenia unas cortinas de color lila al igual que el edredon nordico.

"cuando le de unos retoques quedara a mi gusto" penso sonriendo mientras se encogia de hombros.

Descubrio entonces que el cuarto tenia dos puertas, o mas bien tres porque una era una puerta doble, de color blanco al igual que la pared.

Supuso que seria un armario y se fue directa a abrirlo. Por dentro las puertas tenian un gran espejo que le devolvio su reflejo.

Fruncio el ceño levemente y volvio a cerrar el armario.

Se veia realmente mal asi que mejor se daba una ducha. Luego tendria que bajar a ver a Tomoyo que seguro estaba preocupada. No solia comportarse asi....

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Oh por dios Meiling, deja de dar saltos como una histerica!-grito exasperado y perdido el poco autocontrol que le quedaba el apuesto castaño.

Sin embargo la chica parecio que no le habia escuchado porque danzaba por toda la habitacion dando vueltas sobre si misma y tarareando una cancion que no creia comprender demasiado bien.

Shaoran se puso en pie y se acerco a ella, la agarro fuertemente de los brazos hasta que esta paro, con el entrecejo fruncido.

-eres un aguafiestas.....voy a ir con Sakura y Tomoyo!!

-pero si apenas las conoces, como puedes estar tan contenta?-le pregunto mientras se volvia a sentar y tomaba un café.

-se nota que son muy simpaticas.- se quedo un rato callada mirando como su primo empezaba a leer el periodico. –Shaoran....-susurro muy bajito, tanto que este no la oyo, o fingio no oirla.-Shaoran....- repitio un poco mas alto, pero nada. La estaba ignorando a caso?-Shaoran!!!!!!!!!-Grito ahora ella

-que quieres? No estoy sordo sabes?-le dijo mirandola con odio.

-mmm es que tengo un problema.

-pues solucionalo.- se encogio de hombros el muchacho.

-me tienes que llevar a la residencia....- e instintivamente cerro los ojos y se tapo los oidos con las manos, sabiendo que este se iba a quejar a gritos.

En efecto el chico acto asi, gritandole que no la iba a llevar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tomoyo meneaba los huevos revueltos mientras echaba un vistazo a las salchichas. Habia decidido preparar un bien desayuno para su amiga. Sabia que su preferido eran las tortitas pero no tenia masa ni los ingredientes suficientes como para hacerla asi que se conformo con eso.

-Oh Tomoyo! Huele genial!!- oyo a sus espaldas la voz entusiasmada de su prima.

Sonrio mientras se daba la vuelta secandose las manos con el delantal. Virtio un poco de zumo en un tazon y lo puso sobre la mesa.

-he decidido que te vendra bien un desayuno fuerte. Yo ya tome un café.

-tu lo que quieres es ponerme gorda para que nunca encuientre novio!- bromeo la ojiverde mientras se sentaba a esperar que le sirviera.

Seria inutil si quiera preguntarle a su amiga si podia ayudar en algo.

-no sabia que buscabas uno, pero si es asi, dejame decirte que puedo llamar a....

-Tomoyo!!!!!-grito exasperada Sakura. Lo ultimo que necesitaba ahora era un novio, no ahora...

la morena empezo a reirse mientras volvia su atencion hacia la comida. Se mordio el labio inferior mientras se la ponia ya sobre la mesa. Veia como la chica devoraba todo sin masticar.

"a veces si que parece un monstruo" penso con una sonrisilla Tomoyo.

-mmm hoy viene Meiling verdad?-dijo con voz ensoñadora Sakura. Le habia caido muy bien la china, aunque no podia decir lo mismo por su "adorado" primo.

-si, precisamente de eso te queria hablar-dijo mientras se volvia a morder el labio- es que yo veras he quedado y... eh... que bueno, tendras que esperar tu sola a Meiling.

-anda, no hay problema!!-se encogio de hombros la castaña.

-ya, pero es que ha llamado y dice que la traera su primo- rio nerviosamente intentando quitar algo de tension.

El rostro de Sakura mostro algo de furia, que luego empezo a ser controlada.

-ok, no pasa nada- dijo, sabiendo que no se tragaria eso nadie.

Pero aun asi Tomoyo respiro aliviada. Para ella ahora mismo era muy importante esa cita....

"por fin conocere a Eriol" se entusiasmo mientras sonreia abiertamente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Se miro en el espejo de su armario empotrado y nego con la cabeza. Volvio a quitarse la camiseta y latiro encima de la cama que estaba llena de ropa.

Se habia estado probando ropa por toda la mañana desde que llego de inglaterra. Pero es que era un dia muy importante! Iba a conocer a Tomoyo...

-no puede ser algo demasiado formal... ni demasiado informal, algo medio....- pero aun asi fruncio el ceño.

Estaba demasiado nervioso y eso si que era raro. El siempre se mostraba impasible, sin que nada le inquietara.

"supungo que Tomoyo esta por encima de todo" se dijo. Realmente la amaba, aunque no la conocia.

Habia esperado tanto! Y en pocos dias se cambiaba de casa, de pais, de escuela, conoceria a la mujer de su vida y empezaria la unviersidad.

Eso era la parte que menos le gustaba, pero aun asi podria ver a Tomoyo entre clase y clase o en el desayuno y la comida...

Sonrio con sinceridad y miro el reloj, ya quedaba poco para verla!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-traigame esos papeles, los necesito.- dijo visiblemente malhumorado.

-si señor- hizo una inclinacion de cabeza una cabellera naranja.

Salio de la habitacion y cerro la puerta tras de si. Esta vez el despacho estaba mas iluminado, pues no se encontraba tan deprimido.

Suspiro con pesadez y se pregunto de nuevo sobre los golpes que habia visto ayer en el brazo de la muchacha. Tenia que hablar con ella y ver que le habia pasado. Pero tampoco se atrevia.

El no tenia derecho a meterse en la vida de ningun trabajador no? Pero si era lo que el pensaba desde luego que si tenia que enterarse...

Se lo querria decir ella? Nego con la cabeza sabiendo ya de por si la respuesta, pero entonces, que iba a hacer?

"y por que me preocupo ahora por ella?" bufo cabreado consigo mismo.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos golpes en la puerta. Despues entro la muchacha y dejo una carpeta sobre la mesa.

-algo mas señor?

-nada, nada mas...-la chica ya estaba por salir cuando se mordio el labio y se decidio a preguntarle- sobre lo de ayer.... que es eso?

-el que?- dijo la secretaria nerviosa. Habia pensado en algunas respuestas pero es que no se daba bien mentir, y si lo notaba?

-lo del brazo...-dijo arqueando las cejas. Le parecia estupida la conversacion, esa chica sabia perfectamente a que se referia!!

-ahm pues nada es que me cai por las escaleras de mis pisos y me hice esto- rio como para quitarle importancia al asunto.

-ya...bueno, pues tenga mas cuidado

-adios

Touya se quedo sin saber que decir cuando la chica se fue. Tenga mas cuidado? Solo a el se le ocurria esa respuesta.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-bien, que tal me veo asi?- pregunto una entusiasmada Tomoyo despues de probarse todo su armario.

-eh.... bien si.... pero tambien te veias bien con el anterior, y con el anterior, y con el... bueno, Tomoyo! Siempre te ves preciosa. Y tu ropa esta genial, que quieres?

-bueno, ya solo me quedan por probarme esos de ahí y despues ya me dices...

-NO!!!-y la ojiverde se puso de pie.

Fue hacia la cama donde habia dejado la ropa que ya se habia probado y cogio un precioso vestido de color lila oscuro, que dependiendo de la luz le daban reflejos claritos. Ademas era pegadito al cuerpo y por encima de las rodillas.

-este es el mejor para ti.

A la morena le brillaron los ojos y se ilusiono muchisimo. Se volvio a poner el vesitod, mirandose al espejo unas cuantas veces.

-si, creo que este me queda bien- se siguio mirando.

Sakura respiro aliviada. La cogio de las manos y la sento en la mesa del dormitorio delante de un gran espejo.

Despues de casi media hora Tomoyo ya estaba arrgelada y la ojiverde la despedia en la puerta casi a empujones. Estaba tan nerviosa que no sabia ni lo que hacia.

-suerte!!- fue lo que alcanzo a decirle antes de cerrar la puerta y caer rendida al suelo.

Realmente le ponia nerviosa la actitud de su prima. Pero tampoco podia negarle nada. Amaba muchisimo a su "novio".

Le encantaba ver la sensacion de su prima, sus nervios, sus ansias, su ilusion.... sentiria ella alguna vez eso?

En sus 18 años nunca se habia enamorado, nunca. Habia tenido un novio... y vaya por donde habia salido el muy....

Suspiro apenada y entonces recordo su sueño, aun sentada en el suelo de la entrada.

Que significaria? Porque ella no tenia ni idea.

Lo unico es que se le repetia muchisimo. Y eso devia de ser por algo. El que, ya lo averiguaria.

Ahí era el unico sitio donde podia sentir amor, o por lo menos ella creia que era amor lo que sentia ya que se parecia mucho a las descripciones que habia por ahí.

Pero por que soñaba que ella era una elfa? Porque en el sueño la elfa era ella .... no?

"da igual, deja eso ya que ahora tienes que buscar la forma de intimidar a Li..." se reprendio a si misma mientras se ponia de pie.

Ya tenia algo muy bien pensado, si....

Se rio estruendosamente y subio corriendo por las escaleras. Por suerte el dolor del pie se le habia pasado. Se metio en su cuarto y abrio las maletas que aun no habia desecho.

Una gotita cayo por su cabeza. Tomoyo ya habia ordenado todo, habia ido hasta a comprar el desayuno al supermercado! Pero ella era un desastre.... sencillamente eso.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tomoyo acaba de llegar, eran unos minutos antes de lo acordado pero a ella no le importaba esperar. Habian quedado en la puerta de entrada de la residencia.

Sentia sus manos temblar y las rodillas le fallaban.

Apoyo la espalda en una columna que sujetaba el gran arco, y se coloco de forma que podia ver a todo el mundo que vienese desde las casas.

Por suerte ya habia visto a Eriol por fotos y por la web cam , que si no si que le daba un ataque al corazon.

Y es que el chico era taaaaaann lindo. Guapisimo, elegante, intelegente, simpatico.... es que lo tenia todo!!

Pero cuando lo viese que haria? Eran novios si, pero tampoco podia lanzarse a comerselo vivo no? Y el que haria?... dios, era todo tan fustrante.

Cerro los ojos unos segundos mientras el viento le movia lentamente sus cabellos. La piel se le puso de gallina devido a los fresco de su atuendo y respiro con profundidad.

Cuando los abrio el ya estaba alli, cerca, muy cerca de ella. Sus ojos brillaban y en el rostro tenia un sonrisa llena de amor.

Por unos segundos solo podian mirarse a los ojos, analizandose.

Casi de mutuo acuerdo se miraron de arriba abajo, quedando los dos con la misma palabra en su mente, PERFECTO.

Tomoyo no aguanto mas y se lanzo al pecho de Eriol, pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y hundiendo su rostro entre el cuello y los hombros del muchacho.

Este rodeo su estrecha cintura con las dos manos, aprentando contra si mismo, como evitando que nadie se la llevara.

Despues de unos segundos se separaron y sin decirse nada fueron acercando sus rostros lentamente.

Al mismo tiempo cerraron los ojos, mientras sus labios se unian por primera vez. El beso danzaba entre la ternura y la pasion, sin decidirse por uno u otro.

Sencillamente era todo tan perfecto. Sobraban las palabras, ya habian hablado mucho durante ese tiempo, ahora solo se necesitaban entre si.

Beber de esos labios que les habian sido prohibidos.

Las manos de ambos recorrian por sus espaldas y la chica acariciaba tambien la nunca de Eriol.

Cuando ya no podian respirar se separaron y ambos, llenos de felicidad, se sonrieron.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El timbre de la puerta sono e inmediatamente la muchacha se dirigio a abrirla con una sonrisa seductora.

Al otro lado estaba Meiling que se lanzo a abrazarla con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Hola Sakura!!! Ya estamos aquí. Enseñanos la habitacion para que este lleve las maletas

-por supuesto. Encantada de guiar a un chico tan apuesto como tu primo.-dijo con voz coqueta y guñando un ojo.

La reaccion de ambos fue quedarse en shock. Shaoran por lo que le tocaba y Meiling porque no estaba segura de haber escuchado eso. Y donde quedaba la inocente Sakura de ayer?

Miro a la chica y comprobo que no iba vestida tan sencilla como ayer. Llevaba una pequeña falda de color azul y una blusa blanca, solo que con algunos botones desabrochados, tanto por el escote como por el vientre dejando ver su ombligo.

-pero no os quedeis ahí, seguidme...-los saco de su ensimismamiento mientras se cogia de un brazo de Shaoran y tiraba de el por las pequeñas escaleras.

Disimuladamente iba acariciando su brazo con circulos, haciendo que el se descontrolara.

Shaoran miro a la chica de reojo y no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco. La verdad es que era muy guapa... pero odiaba a las tias tan lanzadas... y, por que no decirlo, guarras.

Ademas el ya estaba enamorado y no le importaba esperar a la mujer que amaba, ya fuera por toda la eternidad.

Sakura los guio hasta llegar a la habitacion de la morena, sencilla como todas las demas.

-mejor te dejamos aquí que pongas tus cosas y Shaoran y yo te esperamos abajo en el salon, tenemos mucho de que hablar – y guiñando un ojo al chico le pregunto-verdad?

-eh....pu...es- el chico no sabia ni donde meterse. Su prima le miraba con una ceja levantada, muerta de la curiosidad.

Pero Sakura no espero nada mas y tiro de el hacia la sala.

El chico aun aturdido mientras ella seguia cogia de su mano. En cuanto terminaron de bajar todos los escalones Sakura se paro y apoyo a Shaoran contra la pared.

Este intento moverse pero con cada gesto solo conseguia acercarse aun mas a ella, cosa que le descontrolo.

Tenia tan cerca de la muchacha, esos ojos verdes... le encantaban los ojos verdes, le recordaba a ella, la mujer que amaba.

-sabes? Eres muy muy guapo....- le susurro al oido sin previo aviso, mientras le rozaba con la lengua el lobulo de la oreja.

Pudo sentir el escalofrio del chico, que no podia reaccionar si quiera.

-no me vas a decir nada?- se separo lo justo para que el pudiera verla de cerca y con la yema de su dedo indice se acaricio el cuello, bajando poco a poco por su escote.

Shaoran trago saliba sin dejar de mirar el pecho de la muchacha.

-hace... hace calor- gimio el castaño.

-mucho.... –susurro muy bajo- podriamos quitarnos la ropa, estarianos mas fresquitos

-mira... no se que te traigas, pero dejame – le contesto haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas. Realmente se lo estaba poniendo dificil.

Y para colmo tenia esos preciosos ojos verdes.....

-me muero de ganas de besarte- le volvio a susurrar en el oido, lamiendoselo de nuevo.

Se separo y entreabrio los labios, humedeciendoselos con la punta de la lengua.

Y eso fue suficiente para el chico que no aguanto mas, se lanzo a sus labios, uniendolos en un desenfrenado beso. Poso sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica.

Estaba rozando el cielo cuando de repente un gran dolor le corto la respiracion. Solto sus manos de la chica y las puso sobre su entrepierna. Ni si quiera miro a Sakura, que sonreia con superioridad.

Acababa de darle el rodillazo del siglo, podria entrar en el libro de los records.

Y riendose se fue sola por las escaleras hasta su dormitorio, pasando delante de Meiling , que lo habia visto todo y no salia de su desconcierto.

La chica esa era... algo.... RARA.

Solo pasaron unos segundos para que el chico recuperara su postura y con un rostro enfurecido apreto los puños.

Pero quien se creia que era? Le acaba de pegar una patada en sus partes!! Le iba a dejar sin carnet de padre. Pero no, no lo iba a dejar asi.

Avanzo con paso rapido hacia las escaleras empujando por el camino a su prima, que seguia ahí, parada, medio tonta.

Sin embargo al ver que Shaoran iba hacia Sakura se apresuro a seguirle, nada bueno podia salir de esto. No, nada bueno

El chico llego al pasillo y se quedo indeciso sin saber que puerta daba al dormitorio de Sakura.

Fue a la que le quedaba mas cerca y la abrio, pero no habia nadie. Asi que tomo la segunda.

Y bingo! Ahí estaba Sakura cambiandose la blusa, y con unos pantalones.

La chica le miro encolerizada y agarro lo primero que pillo de la mesa y se lo lanzo, resultando ser un sencillo jarron de porcelana que se rompio en mil pedazos contra la puerta, que ya habia cerrado el muchacho algo sonrojado.

Se puso rapidamente una camiseta y volvio a abrirla para encararse contra Shaoran.

-pero que se supone que haces?!!-le grito muy cabreada.

-yo?? Pero si has sido tu la que me has pegado un rodillazo!

-claro, me tengo que defender de los tios cerdos que van besando por ahí a cualquier cosa que tenga tetas.

-perdona pero tu me estabas calentando!

-que insinuas que soy!!- dijo sin pensar ya en que era verdad que habia ido para calentarlo. Cabrearse tanto hacia que perdiese la razon.

-oh! Pero por favor...- le contesto exasperado.

Sin embargo la imagen de la chica cambiandose nublo su mente. Realmente era una belleza.... un autentico peligro tenerla cerca.

Sakura se encogio de hombros creyendose vencedora y se giro para darse la vuelta. Pero una mano la detuvo.

-no, ni te creas que esto va a quedar asi....-le miro con rayitos en los ojos.

-por supuesto que queda asi. Yo me voy ya- intento darse la vuelta y seguir andando pero la mano la tenia fuertemente cogida y no podia soltarse de ella.- que me sueltes!!!

-y si no quiero?

El chico tenia una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro mientras ella juntaba las cejas de forma que parecia tener nada mas que una.

Como odiaba a ese hombre!!

Pero la sonrisa se borro al ver que Sakura entrecerraba sus ojos. Sintio como el cuerpo de la chica perdia fuerza y poco a poco caia.

Sin dudarlo un segundo la abrazo con fuerza evitando que se golpeara contra el suelo.

La zarandeo un poco pero ella estaba con los ojos cerrados y gotas de sudor empezaban a inundar su frente.

La cogio mas fuerte y la llevo a la cama donde la deposito con cuidado.

Le quito algunos mechones del rostro con su mano y se quedo mirandola unos segundos... era bellisima.

La luz entraba por la ventana y resplandecia en su rostro. Casi parecia un angel.

Lo unico que fallaba es que la chica no paraba de moverse. Parecia tener un mal sueño.

No sabia realmente que hacer y ademas notaba la presencia de su prima en la puerta, observandolo todo.

Se sento en el filo de la cama y la observo unos segundos.Los labios de ella se torcieron en una mueca, casi para llorar.

-Mei, trae agua o trapos o algo- dijo no demasiado alto, estando un poco nervioso.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio como su prima se iba a por lo que le habia pedido y centro su atencion de nuevo en la castaña.

Algo parecido a una lagrima callo por la mejilla de la chica. Sin saber por que llevo su mano hasta la gota y la seco con su dedo pulgar.

-Shaoran..... Shaoran.... vuelve.... no me dejes sola... no mas....- susurro.

Y el castaño sintio como el corazon se le quebraba. Por que decia su nombre? Por que lloraba?

Sintio la necesidad de hacerle ver que no estaba sola.

Cogio la mano de la chica entre las suyas y la apreto con fuerza. Casi parecia magia cuando la chica dejo de mover y de llorar.

Una sonrisa surco sus labios y despues parecia seguir durmiendo.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

Bien, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Esta vez me tarde menos en actualizar aunque supongo que sigue siendo demasiado...,.UU

Espero que me mandeis reviews, ya sean buenos o malos pues me interesa mucho vuestra opinion.

Ahora la contestacion de los reviews

serenity-princess si, yo tam,bien creo que es decirse que se quieren jejeje. Aunque quizas no todo salga como pensamos....

bueno, espero que este cap tambien te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por tu review.

Aneth quizas tus suposiciones sean acertadas... las pistas estan ahí :P. Gracias por tu comentario y por darme animo.

mooki algo corto tu review XDD pero gracias igualmente.

MyBabyGirl bueno, escenas romanticas ha habido... pero lo de Sakura y Shaoran tardara.... Gracias. Un besazo.

viajera  gracias amiga. Espero que este tam,bien te guste.

Atena Malfoy Black gracias por tu review. Me alegra muchisimo que te guste, y que hayas tenido tiempo de leerla a pesar d q no tienes ni internet. Un beso

belzer si, tienes razon. Es algo cruel, pero no te creas que el no es un santito.... ahh... los tios.... bueno, mejor no hago comentarios en contra de nadie jeje, que seria de las mujeres sin los hombres ;-) . espero que te guste este capitulo tambien. Y ... bueno, espero que no acaben matandose xDD ah me gusta mucho tu nueva historia.

Hikari Katsuragi bueno, y que seria esta historia sin ti dando x saco todos los dios con q escriba y escriba? XDD no en serio, muxas gracias por tu apoyo. Si es que eres la mejor. Un beso wapa. Te quieroooo jajaja


	7. 7

_Reencarnados_

"-habla un personaje

"piensa un personaje"

OoOoO cambio de escena OoOoO

**N.A : Bueno, se que debo disculparme por estar tanto tiempo sin actualizar, pero no sentia inspiracion alguna, pues ahora me he aficcionado mas a leer harry potter, y no se me ocurria nada decente. Pero por fin pude terminar el capitulo, aunque tampoco esta muy alla... ahora solo... a leer**

_Capitulo 7_

Meiling llego con los trapos y un barreño de agua que había encontrado en la cocina. Se lo tendió a su primo, que sin mirarla casi empapo el paño y se lo paso por la frente a la chica, limpiándole así el sudor y refrescándola, esperando que esta despertara pronto.

¿Aun seguía en su cabeza el llanto de la ojiverde mientras le pedía que no la dejase sola, que habría querido decir?

Poco a poco la muchacha comenzó a moverse. Sus ojos se estrecharon fuertemente antes de que fuesen abiertos de nuevo, mostrando sus preciosas orbes verdes.

Lo primero que vio fue a Shaoran, quien dio un suspiro de tranquilidad. Paseo su vista por la habitación y se dio cuenta de que estaba en su cuarto, y también estaba Meiling, quien parecía un poco asustada.

"-¿qué ha pasado?- preguntó con la voz un poco ronca.

"-te desmayaste y empezaste a llorar y a sudar...- respondió el castaño.

Sakura le miro de mala manera pero se mordió el labio antes de contestarle cualquier bordería , pues parecía que el muchacho la había ayudado. Además no tenia ganas de discutir mas, por lo menos por hoy.

Se enderezo fácilmente sentándose en la cama y se toco la frente, le dolía un poco la cabeza.

"-bien, será mejor que vayamos al salón o algo, ya me encuentro mejor.

"-yo voy a deshacer mis maletas.- anuncio Meiling. A ella si que le dolía la cabeza.

No entendía la actitud de su primo, y menos de Sakura, aunque lo de ella tenia una mejor explicación : no la conocía.

"-Será mejor que yo me vaya entonces- la verdad que Shaoran se encontraba mal. Por un lado le caía mal la ojiverde, pero por otro se había preocupado por ella.

Sacudió su cabeza casi imperceptiblemente y se puso de pie, sacudiéndose las arrugas de su ropa.

"-adiós Meiling- y sin mas salió del dormitorio, dejando a una confundida morena y a una indignada Sakura, pues ni si quiera se había despedido de ella.

Las dos se quedaron a solas, un poco sin saber que hacer. Hasta que la ojiverde se puso de pie y con una sonrisa se dirigió a Meiling.

"-vamos te ayudare con las maletas.

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

Estaban sentados en una hamburguesería, riéndose mientras comían. Habían estado mucho tiempo deseando estar así, juntos. Ya nada importaba, solo existían ellos dos.

El muchacho tomo la mano de Tomoyo y beso su mejilla. Era preciosa, la mujer más bella que él hubiese conocido, o eso pensaba él.

"-que te parece si después vamos al cine. Así pasaremos toda la tarde juntos. - sugirió la chica con una bella sonrisa.

"-humm

"-Eriol! ¿Me estas escuchando?

"-hummm

La chica frunció el ceño levemente. El moreno la miraba embelesado, pero no le hacia caso!

"-Eriol!- grito ahora con todas sus fuerzas. El muchacho pego un bote.

Rápidamente se sonrojo al darse cuenta de su despiste, mientras ella reía a carcajada limpia.

Atrapo sus labios, impidiendo que riera mas. El roce fue cada vez mas intenso. La abrazo con fuerzas, acariciándola por la espalda.

"-y ahora si, quieres ir al cine esta tarde? Después te puedo presentar a Sakura- repitió Tomoyo cuando el beso termino.

"-estoy deseando conocerla

"-tendría que ponerme celosa?- ronroneo la muchacha.

"-depende de cómo te portes conmigo- le susurro al oído.

Iba a ser muy difícil dejar de besarse.

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

"-dios! Me encanta tu ropa!- chillo Sakura. Y eso era raro en ella si se hablaba de ropa

ya que no era una de sus aficiones- veras cuando la vea Tomoyo.

"-me encanta comprar- dijo con una gotita la morena.

Llevaban ya un rato colgando todas las prendas que había traído, y ni una sola cosa había dejado de gustarle a Sakura.

La mayoría de los trajes ni los había estrenado, y estuvo tentada de regalarle alguna camiseta a su compañera. El estilo era muy juvenil, sin llegar a ser infantil. Además era ropa diferente a la que se vendía en Japón, y eso era lo que mas fascinaba a la castaña.

Una vez que el cuarto estaba recogido estas acabaron sentadas en la cama, con amplias sonrisas en sus rostros.

"-cómo le habrá ido a Tomoyo con su novio?- pregunto Meiling mientras guiñaba un ojo.

"-oh! Espero que nos lo presente! Se la ve tan ilusionada- parecía tener estrellitas en los ojos.

"-y tu? Tienes novio Sakura?

"-no- negó a la vez que sacudía fuertemente la cabeza- bueno, corte con el hace un tiempo, pero todo acabo muy mal. Y tu?

"-yo? Jeje... muchos ligues, pero nunca he sentido amor de verdad.

"-ni yo... como será eso?- se acerco sus rodillas al pecho y las rodeo con sus delgados brazos.

"-no se si quiero sentirlo... el amor hace sufrir mucho. Mira mi primo si no...

Sakura se quedo un poco bloqueada. Shaoran estaba enamorado? Pues ella no tenia noticia sobre eso.

"-no sabia... tiene novia?

"-oh bueno...- Meiling pareció dudar- novia, novia no es exactamente, pero si que esta enamorado. Solo que aun la esta esperando.

"-pues vaya forma de esperar- murmuro muy bajo pero no lo suficiente para que Meiling no la oyera.

"-a que te refieres? El si que la espera. Con lo mayor que es aun es virgen

"-que? Por dios... se nota que no lo es, a saber con cuantas se ha acostado.- dijo refunfuñando Sakura. ¿Cómo le decía que no se había acostado con nadie? Se notaba que era el típico cerdo que hace daño a todas las tías.

Meiling no le contesto. Simplemente se encogió de hombros. Sabia lo que podía aparentar su primo, pero el esperaba a su "novia", de verdad la esperaba. Y si lo que sentía por ella no era amor, entonces nadie amaba.

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

Shaoran estaba sentado en su cama. Aun no entendía esa sensación. Por que se había preocupado por esa chiquilla insolente? Bueno, a decir verdad, no se veía tampoco demasiado antipática. No, si que era antipática. Porque menuda patada que le había pegado la muy... y el no se la merecía.

Tendría que hablar con ella? Si iba a ser su alumna no deberían de llevarse tan mal. Lo mejor era no llevarse simplemente.

Suspiro pesadamente. Esa era otra cuestión. Tendría que ser su profesor.

"Otra alumna tonta mas para este curso" penso. Sin duda seria una chica mas preocupada por ligarse al capitán de fútbol que en estudiar.

Negó con la cabeza. No la conocía bien y ya la estaba juzgando. Eso no era bueno y el lo sabia. Pero no podía evitarlo. No la soportaba. Pero, tendría ella toda la culpa de que se llevaran tan mal? No, sabia que el también tenia su parte.

Lo que debían de hacer era enterrar el hacha de guerra... pero no sabia como proponérselo. Ahora solo esperaba no volverla a ver hasta que empezase la universidad.

Metió la mano en su bolsillo y apretó fuertemente el medallón que llevaba dentro.

No podía fallarle otra vez, no de nuevo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La puerta se abrió de repente y unas pequeñas figuras voladoras entraron a toda velocidad. Yuonel estaba sentado en el sillón del trono mirándolas con impasibilidad.

Pero en verdad no se sentía bien. De la decisión que hubieran tomado las hadas dependía mucho lo que pasase a su reino.

Las figuras se detuvieron y entonces pudieron observar que eran como elfas solo que de poco tamaño y con alas parecidas a las de las mariposas.

La que tenia frente a el era la mas bella de todas, llevaba una corona sobre su cabeza, era la reina.

El príncipe inclino su cabeza levemente y el hada le imito.

"-ya tenemos una respuesta- anuncio otra hada, que estaba a la derecha de la reina.

"-y bien?

"-mandaremos a una de nosotras...así le servirá como castigo, enmendara sus errores y podra ser admitida de nuevo en nuestro reino.

Eso no le sonó muy bien a Yuonel. Si no había entendido mal iban a mandar a un hada no demasiado buena, como castigo? Deberían de mandar a alguien que fuese buena, para ayudar realmente a la princesa...

"-me presento, soy Galadriel, iré al mundo de los humanos y traeré a la princesa de nuevo.

Hizo una gran reverencia. Y nadie noto que mientras bajaba una sonrisa maligna atravesaba su rostro.

"-partirá en varios días.- anuncio la elfa que seguía al lado de la reina.- con su permiso, nos retiramos.

Las hadas se marcharon de nuevo volando a gran velocidad, tanto que no se distinguía bien ni su forma.

Yuonel respiro. Parecía que había retenido el aire durante toda la conversación. Pero por fin tenían buenas noticias. Alguien ayudaría a venir a la princesa.

Solo tenia que mantenerlo en secreto y que nadie, sobretodo Boromir, se enterase.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La mujer colgó el teléfono de su casa. Suspiro mas bien por aburrimiento. Acababa de hablar con su marido, el cual no volvería esta noche porque había tenido que ir de improviso a no sé donde.

No le apetecía nada tener que quedarse sola... y no podía quitarse la idea de la cabeza de que su marido le ponía los cuernos, o por lo menos era muy sospechoso ese "imprevisto".

Entonces dio con la solución ideal.

Se acerco al teléfono y marco un numero que se sabia de memoria. Apenas había dado un tono cuando la voz varonil de un muchacho sonó al otro lado.

"-¿Touya? Había pensado que podías venir a casa... estoy sola y bueno, podríamos tomarnos algo.

"-está bien, solo dame unos minutos y llego.

"-prepararé la cena si?

"-mmm me hace mas ilusión "el postre" – le contesto con picardía mientras la mujer al otro lado sonreía de oreja a oreja.

"si, va a ser una noche interesante" se dijo para si misma mientras colgaba el teléfono.

Fue hacia la cocina y se puso a preparar algo ligero para cenar. Enfrió una botella de vino en el congelador y se cambio de ropa, poniéndose un camisón de seda transparente.

Se dejo el pelo suelto, un poco mojado para que se le pegara a la piel y espero impaciente para que el chico llegara.

No llevaba dos minutos sentada en el sofá cuando el timbre sonó. De un rápido salto fue hacia la puerta, para encontrarse con un apuesto muchacho moreno.

"-oh Touya, estas muy guapo- le susurro al oído mientras le agarraba de la chaqueta de cuero.

"-tu tampoco estas nada mal- dijo mientras se mordía el labio inferior -mmm ¿saltamos directamente al final?

Sus manos empezaron a acariciar los hombros de la mujer, que estaban levemente húmedos. Mientras la besaba en la oreja.

"-oh no, ni hablar, he preparado ensalada y pescado, y de postre fresas, mm y después ya hablaremos.

El muchacho tuvo que controlarse para no llevarla directamente a la cama pero la siguió hasta el salón donde la mesa estaba iluminada por unas velas.

Durante toda la cena el pie de la mujer no paro de acariciar las piernas y los muslos de Touya, el cual sentía que no podía mas.

"-oh por dios Kaho... me estas volviendo loco- gimió mientras se agarraba aun más fuerte a la mesa, temiendo caer.

"-pero si aun queda lo mejor.- rió ella mientras se ponía de pie y le guiaba hasta la cama de matrimonio- espera aquí.

De nuevo salió de la habitación. El empezó a quitarse la ropa para acomodarse mejor. Cuando volvió llevaba un gran bol con fresas y nata.

Gimió de placer al pensar lo que podía hacer la perversa mujer con la fruta.

La mujer se tumbo encima de él, con una pierna a cada lado de sus caderas mientras sus sexos se rozaban a través de la poca ropa que les quedaba.

"-¿sabes Touya? Me gustan mucho las fresas... pero lo que mas me gusta es comerlas de tu cuerpo- le susurro al oído mientras el hombre contenía la respiración.

Cogió una de las fresas untándola en nata, para luego acariciar con ella el cuello del moreno, que quedo impregnado con la crema.

La deposito entonces en los labios del hombre para comérsela de ahí, mientras ambos la saboreaban, terminando en un apasionado beso.

Kaho empezó a lamer la nata que había dejado por su cuello provocando suspiros de placer en su amante.

Siguió cogiendo fresas y esparciéndolas por su cuerpo hasta que el bol se acabo y el hombre tenia escalofríos.

"-dios Kaho... no aguanto mas, necesito sentirte.

"-mm yo me muero de ganas- le susurro mientras el hombre la cogía de las caderas, haciendo que ambos sexos se hicieran uno solo.

Los gemidos se fueron haciendo cada vez mas fuertes hasta que un grito de ambos termino con sus explosiones.

Las respiraciones se hicieron mas lentas mientras la mujer se tumbaba al lado de Touya, abrazándolo por la cintura y depositando la cabeza en su pecho.

No les importaba el sudor, ni que estuvieran pegajosos por la nata, solo les importaba pasar juntos ese momento.

"-¿sabes Kaho? Te quiero...- dijo al viento, sabiendo que la mujer que tenia al lado yacía ya dormida.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Una pareja de novios caminaba tomados de la mano por los jardines del campus. La luna empezaba a salir, mientras el sol aun no se había ocultado del todo, bañando el cielo de un ligero tono rosado.

Cada uno iba sumido en sus propios pensamientos, contentos de solo sentir a su acompañante.

La mujer, de largo cabello negro se detuvo en una de las casas que estaban en línea.

"-aquí es- dijo mientras buscaba en su bolso la llave de la casa.

Su novio la abrazo por detrás mientras le daba pequeños besos en el cuello.

"-Tomoyo, eres preciosa...

"-asi no puedo encontrarlas- se quejo ella , aunque en verdad le encantaba sentir los labios de el- ah mira, aquí están.

Empujándolo levemente se aparto de el y abrió la puerta.

Las luces ya estaban encendidas y en el salón había dos muchachas viendo la tele. Tomoyo agarro a su novio de la mano e ingreso en la habitación, mientras las dos jóvenes giraban la cabeza para observar quien había venido, y al momento se ponían de pie, con sendas sonrisas en sus rostros.

"-os presento, Eriol esta es Meiling, nuestra mmm nueva amiga.

La chica de ojos rubí le dio dos besos al moreno, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"-buenas noches señorita- y cómicamente la cogió de la mano para darle un beso.

A Meiling le causo mucha gracia ese acto. Le había caído bien el muchacho con solo conocerlo. Y así se lo hizo saber a Tomoyo cuando le guiño un ojo. Esta solo le respondió aumentando su sonrisa.

"-y esta es Sakura- añadió agarrando la mano de su tímida amiga, y atrayéndola hacia ellos, ya que estaba algo retirada.

Eriol se quedo blanco un segundo, pero se repuso rápidamente.

No pudo dejar de observar los bellos ojos verdes y el delicado rostro de la castaña.

Se acerco a ella y cogiéndola de la mano la volvió a besar.

Sin embargo un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de ambos, que no podían dejar de observarse a los ojos.

El joven empezó a ponerse nervioso, sin saber que hacer.

"-eh chicos, que me voy a poner celosa!- se rió Tomoyo mientras abrazaba a su novio por la espalda.- que tal si vemos la tele? ¿Echan algo interesante?

"-va a empezar una película de amor!- grito emocionada Meiling mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones.

"-yo quiero verla!- se entusiasmo también Tomoyo, empujando a su novio.

Pero este no dejaba de mirar a una desconcertada Sakura, que seguía de pie en medio de la sala.

"-vamos Sakura!- que te pierdes el principio.

La chica salió de su trance y se sentó en otro de los sillones que había. Acerco una mano a su pecho, sentía como una punzada y no sabia el por que. Solo que el moreno de ojos azules la observaba minuciosamente.

Mas esa mirada no le molestaba, al contrario, ella tampoco podía apartarse de sus ojos. Había algo en ellos que la hipnotizaban. Le recordaban a alguien, alguien que no terminaba de identificar, y sin embargo, sentía la necesidad de se abrazada por el muchacho y no saber nada mas del resto del mundo.

Se reprendió a si misma al darse cuenta de la persona que acompañaba a Eriol : su prima, su mejor amiga, su "hermana" Tomoyo...

Sacudió la cabeza. En verdad no podía estar pensando en eso. Sentía atracción por el chico?

La música de que comenzaba la película la saco de su leve trance y se obligo a si misma a atender a la pantalla.

Mientras, el muchacho la miraba de reojo. Y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Ahora lo entendía todo.

°.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.°°.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.°°.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.°°.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.°°.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.°°.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.°°.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.°

Shaoran respiro intentando controlarse.

Como podían hacerle eso a el? Precisamente a el? De entre todos los maestros que había en esa universidad, le había tocado a el...

"no es justo, no es justo" decía una vocecilla dentro de su cabeza.

Se había levantado temprano esa mañana para que le dieran la llave de su dormitorio, en el ala de los profesores, y cuando llegaba se encontraba ESO.

Bien, había que reconocer que el director no estaba demasiado a gusto con la situación tampoco.

"-lo siento de verdad Li... pero no hemos podido hacer otra cosa. Cuando abrimos el dormitorio para ordenarlo un poco nos dimos cuenta de que estaba totalmente inhabitable. Este verano ha llovido bastante... y el antiguo profesor se dejó la ventana abierta de par en par, por lo que el agua a entrado y lo ha llenado de humedad.

"-bueno, pero se secara, tampoco me importa demasiado... prefiero estar ahí.

"-lo siento pero no puedo permitir que nadie ocupe ese apartamento. Las paredes están totalmente negras y apenas si se puede respirar. Se están desconchando... es inhabitable.

"-pero usted sabe lo que es vivir con los estudiantes?- gimió el pobre hombre.

"-bueno... pero piense en los beneficios, ahora vivirá en una de las casas, no en un simple apartamento, será mas grande...

"-pero los estudiantes...- seguía quejándose Shaoran que no quería estar cerca de un montón de universitarios con las hormonas demasiado revueltas, siendo encima su profesor.

"-pero Li... si usted tiene casi su misma edad...- el castaño frunció el ceño levemente- lo siento, pero no puedo hacer nada mas.- termino encogiéndose de hombros.

Shaoran asintió. Por mucho que se quejase no iba a conseguir nada así que, ¿para que perder tiempo?

El director se puso de pie y le tendió un llavero.

"-vamos, le enseñare cual será la casa.

Ambos se encaminaron hacia la zona "lujosa" de la residencia. El castaño llevaba las manos en los bolsillos y no paraba de refunfuñar por lo bajo.

Pero si pensaba que su suerte no podía ser peor, estaba muy equivocado. Como comprobó cuando el hombre que le guiaba se detuvo y le señalo la casa.

La de al lado era precisamente LA DE SU PRIMA!

Una gota le calló por la nuca mientras fruncía mas el ceño. Ese no era su día.

Y la molesta voz del director animándole a abrir tampoco ayudaba para nada. ¿Por que no le dejaban vivir tranquilo?

Suspiro resignado y entraron en la casa. Estaba llena de polvo y bastante oscura. El director encendió la luz, pero tan pronto como lo hizo esta exploto.

Fue entonces hacia la ventana y subió las persianas permitiendo así que la luz del sol entrara a iluminar.

"-bueno, por lo menos en cuanto se limpie quedara como nueva...- él pobre hombre ya ni si quiera sabia donde meterse. Menuda vergüenza estaba pasando delante de Li, mas cuando decían que su universidad era de las mejores de China...

Lo único que consiguió fue una mirada cargada de odio por parte del joven.

"-verá Li... es que esta casa lleva desocupada mucho tiempo también. siempre sobran casas y esta la teníamos guardado por si algún imprevisto... y por eso las limpiadoras llevan unos cuantos años sin venir.

"-no hace falta que lo jure- dijo por lo bajo Shaoran.

"-bueno, usted es joven, en poco tiempo la tendrá lista, he de irme!- y salió casi corriendo de la casa mientras el castaño negaba con la cabeza.

Fue hacia el sofá que estaba en el salón y se sentó. Una molesta nube de humo envolvió su cuerpo al hacerlo, y le impidió respirar.

"esto esta peor de lo que pensaba, creo que tendría que pedir ayuda a Meiling"

Su prima siempre había estado llena de energía, y le gustaba ayudar cuando se hacían las limpiezas generales en las casas de ambos. Cosa que nadie adivinaría viendo la pinta de niña mimada que tenia.

Bueno, tenia poco de tiempo antes de que empezaran las clases, por lo tanto se armo de valor y fue hacia la casita de al lado, donde vivía su prima.

Llamo al timbre, rezando por lo bajo para que nadie abriera. En lo fondo no quería ir a la casa. Sabia que tenia que hablar con Sakura... QUERIA hablar con Sakura... pero luego no quería...

"es todo tan confuso".

En ese momento la puerta se abrió asomando por ella una cabeza morena, que no era la de su prima.

Los ojos, al principio sorprendidos, se tornaron luego amistosos mientras le sonreía y abría la puerta del todo, invitándole a pasar.

"-buenos días Li.

"-Daisu...- hizo una inclinación con la cabeza- quería ver a mi prima, esta?

"-si claro! Un momento y la llamo. Pero... puede llamarme por mi nombre siempre que no estemos en clases si?

"-esta bien, llámame tu por el mío si quieres también.

"-Meiling!-grito la morena despues de asentir con una sonrisa al hecho de que le habia dado permiso para tutearse.-Meiling!

"-ya voy, ya voy!vas a despertar a Sakura-dijo la de ojos rojos mienras bajaba a toda prisa por las escaleras-AHHHH! Shaoran! Has venido a vermeee!

La chica se tiro en brazos de su primo, abrazandolo con fuerza.

"solo llevamos un dia sin vernos, como puede ser tan escandalosa?" refunfuño el joven. Pero entonces se acordo del verdadero motivo de su visita y se aclaro la garganta.

"-vamos al salon primo

"-en verdad he venido a pedirte un favor...-al ver la mirada extrañada que le mandaba la morena volvio a toser-queria que me ayudaras a limpiar la casa, veras, es que me han dado la casa justo de aquí al lado y...

"-de verdad? Entonces seremos vecinos!- a los otros dos que estaban en la habitacion les cayo una gruesa gota.- y por supuesto que te ayudare.

"-yo tambien podria ayudar, y Sakura-si no es molestia claro-intervino Tomoyo.

"-muchas gracias por tu ayuda.

"-entonces quedamos esta tarde Shaoran- dijo Meiling mienras lo sacaba de la casa a empujones.

"no hay quien la entienda" se dijo el castaño "primero se pone tan contenta de verme y luego va y me echa?"

Sacudio la cabeza sumido en sus pensamientos mientras volvia hacia la casa de su madre.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"-vamos Sakura, tienes que vestirte...

"-he dicho que no Tomoyo! No pienso ir a ayudar a ese...ese...-no encontrando palabras para referirse a el se sento de nuevo en el sofa.

"-pues hazlo por mi anda-dijo esta vez Meiling.

"-es que no lo entiendo! Como puedes tener un primo tan insoportable?-a sus otras dos amigas les callo varias gotitas por la cabeza.

Sakura se estaba portando como una niña. Le habian dicho hacia una hora que se cambiara de ropa para ir a ayudar a limpiar a alguien, y habia aceptado encantada.

Pero cuando descubrio que ese alguien era nada menos que Shaoran salto indignada, diciendo que sus amigas le habian estado ocultando cosas y que querian ver como ella lo pasaba mal.

"-venga Sakura, no seas niña chica. Que tienes en contra de Shaoran? Ni que te diera miedo...

"-Tomoyo! Como puedes decir eso? Yo no tengo miedo!

"-pues entonces ten-la japonesa le lanzo un conjunto de ropa deportiva que le dio de lleno en la cara- y date prisa que esta a punto de llegar.

Refunfuñando la castaña subio a su cuarto para ponerse la ropa , a l misma vez que sonaba el timbre de la entrada.

Sacudio la cabeza intentando asi quitarse las ganas de matar a cierto castaño.

Abajo Meiling abrio la puerta, dejando paso a su apuesto primo.

"-¿vamos?-dijo no muy convencido. A el nunca le habia gustado limpiar.

Llevaba puesto unos vaqueros desgastados y una camiseta de manga corta color amarillo tierra, que le hacia muy buen conjunto con sus ojos.

Tomoyo y Meiling se habian puesto unos pañuelos en sus cabezas, a modo de felpa para recoger el pelo.

"-tenemos que esperar a Sakura.

Shaoran sonrio interiormente. Cuando entro y no la vio penso que la chica no iba a ir. Asi que se alegro al notar que si iria, necesitaba hablar con ella! La duda le estaba matando. Por que le habia nombrado en sueños? Si casi no se conocian.

No habia pasado un minuto cuando la alegre chica bajo corriendo las escaleras, saltando los escalones de dos en dos con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro, sonrisa que se congelo al ver al muchacho.

Le hizo un gesto de desden con la cabeza y se acerco a sus amigas.

"-¿nos vamos ya?-se impaciento Meiling.

"-detrás de vosotras-abrio la puerta Shaoran.

El profesor no pudo evitar mirar el suave movimiento de las caderas de Sakura, que fue la ultima que salio.

Llevaba unas mayas a las caderas moradas oscuras y una camiseta de tirante gordo, tambien morada. En el pelo llevaba un pañuelo lila. Y apenas llevaba maquillaje.

Eso no paso desapercibido por Shaoran, que le gustaban las chicas sencillas y, contra todas sus primeras impresiones, Sakura era una chica sencilla.

Hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza, tanto se dejaba llevar por la impresión? Juzgaba antes de conocer? Aun tendria que conocer mas a Sakura para saber si la imagen que tenia de ella era verdadera o no.

"-Tomoyo, como es que no has quedado hoy con Eriol?-dijo meiling

"-Aun no ha terminado de arreglar las cosas, pero quizas salgamos a cenar

"-que venga a cenar a casa!-a la morena le habia caido muy bien el chico –aunque quizas querais estar solos...- dijo guiñando un ojo.

La japonesa se sonrojo fuertemente. Eso era algo que aun no habia pensado, pero sabia que pronto llegaria.

"-no no, creo que lo mejor sera cenar en casa, para que no estemos cansados, pero antes iremos a dar un paseo...

Sakura se mordio el labio inferior. Durante todo el rato que el dia anterior habia visto al chico ingles no habia podido evitar mirarle. Sentia que tenia que abrazarse a el, dejar que el la protegiera, que la ayudara.

Era eso demasiado malo? Una voz en su cabeza le dijo claro que si y eso la hizo sentirse aun peor. Deveria hablarlo con su prima? claro que no le repitio la misma voz con un tono un poco mas enfadado. Seria bueno hacerle caso a esa voz? Y entonces su conciencia se quedo callada.

La saco de sus pensamientos un empujon de Meiling, pidiendole ayuda para limpiar.

"-yo me encargo de los cristales por ahora si?- y sin esperar contestacion cogio un cubo con agua y un trapo-me voy a la planta de arriba-pues no tenia ningunas ganas de estar en la misma habitacion que Shaoran.

Ya habia subido las escaleras cuando en la planta de abajo el chico pretendia seguir sus pasos.

"-creo que es mejor que nos dividamos, vosotras dos abajo y yo subo con Sakura.

"-bueno, ve barriendo arriba.

El profesor cogio una escoba y un recogedor y subio los escalones de dos en dos, queria hablar con Sakura.

Probo en unas cuantas puertas hasta que la encontro en una de las habitaciones mas pequeñas. Estaba de puntillas porque no alcanza a lo mas alto del cristal, de espaldas a el.

"-¿quieres que te ayude?

Sakura se asusto y pego un bote, soltando el trapo que callo al sucio suelo. Se sonrojo con fuerza, tapando su rostro a la vez que se agachaba a recoger lo que se le habia caido.

"-no hace falta...

"por que tengo que tener tanta mala suerte?" se decia a si misma Sakura

"-bueno, nos hemos dividido, yo estare arriba, asi que me pongo a limpiar.

"-bien, yo seguire con los cristales.

La conversacion era demasiado tirante, con esa cortesia que daba a entender lo cortante de la situacion.

La ojiverde volvio a darse la vuelta y empezo a limpiar. Pero Shaoran no se contento con eso. Si queria hablar con ella tendria que ponerle mas empeño, pues ella no parecia estar dispuesta a nada que tuviese que ver con el.

Esa actitud le enfado. El no habia hecho nada para que se comportara asi! Y por que delante de los demas parecia tan buena y con el era asi de antipatica? Seguro con todos se hacia la buenecita, pero a el no le engañaba tan facilmente.

Aun asi, quedaba pendiente la conversacion.

Se acerco sin que sus pasos se escucharan hasta estar situado justo detrás de ella, que seguia atenta a lo suyo.

"-necesitamos hablar-pero al estar tan cerca se lo habia dicho en su oido.

Esto provoco un nuevo susto en la joven que, al darse la vuelta, quedo a escasos centimetros del chico.

Shaoran entonces se perdio en esos ojos verdes. Cada vez que los veia le producian el mismo efecto. Le hipnotizaban. Y eso no era bueno para su proposito.

Sakura intento echarse para atrás pero topo con el aun sucio cristal. Aun asi el castaño salio de su embobamiento y se retiro un poco. Lo justo para observar el delicado rostro de la muchacha.

Ninguno parecia querer empezar a hablar, y a el no le molestaba tampoco, pues asi podia estudiarla mas detenidamente.

Ese rostro le recordaba a alguien, pero no sabia localizar a quien.

Pero en ese preciso instante el medallon que llevaba en el bolsillo se cayo haciendo que ambos se sobresaltaran.

Rapidamente se agacho a cogerlo y esconderlo. Pero una mano le detuvo en medio del camino.

"-¿y esto?

"-es un recuerdo...- no le hacia gracia que la chica le mirase el medallon. Y menos ella.

"-¿de tu novia?-no sabia por que pero le resultaba terriblemente familiar. Y al mismo tiempo le molestaba.

"-mmm si, mas o menos- maldijo a Meiling mentalmente. Siempre hablando de su vida privada.

"-bueno-cambio de tema- ¿de que querias hablar?

"-de tu sueño- movio los pies en el suelo nerviosamente. La chica alzo la ceja interrogativamente. Se dio cuenta de que no sabia de que hablaba y especifico.- el dia que te desmayaste empezaste a sudar, pasarlo mal... y en sueños decias Shaoran ... queria saber que es exactamente lo que soñabas.

La chica quedo en silencio un momento, sin saber que decir. Se mordio el labio inferior en gesto preocupado. La vista de Shaoran no pudo evitar irse hacia ellos, recriminandose mentalmente por ser tan devil ante una chica que solo era guapa.

"-es que no recuerdo muy bien el sueño...-al ver la esceptica mirada que le mando el chico se dio cuenta de que no habia colado para nada.

"-¿esperas que me lo crea?

Sakura se encogio de hombros y Shaoran se exaspero. Esa mujer era imposible!

"-vale vale... mira, llevo unos dias soñando cosas parecidas, pero no puedo recordarlas claramente, solo escenas, y escenas que prefiero no decirte.

"-ahh... asi que tienes sueños eroticos conmigo de protagonista?-bromeo dandose cuenta de que no iba a conseguir nada mas de ella.

"-contigo? Ya te gustaria a ti...- hizo un gesto altivo con la cabeza –ahora a limpiar.

Y sin mas cerenomia cogio el trapo y siguio con lo suyo. El profesor apreto los puños. No habia conseguido averiguar nada, si acaso le habia dejado con mas intriga. Y eso era algo que le molestaba mucho. Que mas le daba lo que soñase una estupida niña?

Tenia ganas de que empezara la universidad y demostrar que lo que habia pensado de la japonesa en un primer momento era cierto, pues no soportaba la idea de que estuviera haciendose la buena con el y engañandole de esa forma, o al menos intentando engañarle. El estaba convencido de que conocia como era realmente la chica.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"-De verdad que no entiendo por que me estas obligando a quedarme a cenar-dijo Shaoran refunfuñando sentado en el sofa.

"-no te estoy obligando, solo quiero pasar tiempo contigo-dijo melosamente Meiling, que estaba justo a su lado.

"-bueno, me voy a poner a hacer la cena...-bufo indignada Sakura. –Tomoyo tiene que estar al llegar...

"-te ayudo!

"-no!-grito Shaoran –entonces la comida estara incomible-miro de reojo a Sakura y luego a su prima otra vez –aunque dudo que la japonesa sepa cocinar bien de todas formas, que habias pesando hacer? Comida precocinada seguro...-esta vez lo dijo dirigiendose a la ojiverde.

"-siento decirte que se cocinar perfectamente! Y si no ahora lo veras. Y lo hare sola!- lanzo una mirada significativa a Meiling y luego una altiva a Shaoran.

Ese chico la desquiciaba.

Se puso un delantal azul celeste y comenzo a sacar todo para la cena. Estaba tan entretenida cortando los ingredientes que no se dio cuenta de que alguien habia entrado en la cocina hasta que no oyo el ruido de un armario cerrandose.

Se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con que Shaoran, quien ni si quiera la miraba, estaba llenando un vaso de agua.

"-que haces aquí?

"-a ti que te importa? Ademas, es que no lo ves? –subio el vaso a la altura de los ojos de Sakura –tenia sed!

La chica se mordio el labio inferior y siguio cortando las verduras, con demasiada fuerza quizas.

Sintio el tacto de una mano sobre la piel desnuda de su brazo y sintio un escalofrio que le recorria la espalda entera.

Subio un poco la cabeza para mirar a los ojos al apuesto muchacho castaño.

"-te cortaras si sigues haciendolo asi- habia un tono de preocupacion en su voz.

Sakura le sonrio agradecida. Y el chico no pudo apartar la mirada de esa bella sonrisa, y esos dulces labios.

Algo en su interior le hizo estremecerse.

Se reprendio mentalmente por caer en los encantos de esa bella chica. No podia traicionar de nuevo a la chica que amaba... no de nuevo.

Puso la mirada mas fría que conocía y aparto la mano del brazo de la joven.

"-y si te cortas no se quien haría la cena - le dijo con indiferencia y arrogancia.

Sakura frunció el ceño y le aparto de un manotazo, para seguir haciendo la comida. Suspiro resignada. Y ella que había creído que estaba preocupado por ella... pero no! Estaba preocupado solo por el!

"maldito egocéntrico..."

Notó como la puerta de la cocina se cerraba y volvió a respirar con normalidad. El chico la alteraba mucho, demasiado.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

la puerta de la entrada se abrio dejando paso a una pareja de enamorados. El chico estaba dandole besos en zonas que hacian que ella se muriese de cosquillas, y no paraban de reir.

"-vamos Eriol, deben de estar esperandonos! - se quejo la chica con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"-claro que os estamos esperando!-dijo la voz de Meiling desde el salon.

Esa chica estaba demasiado loca.

"-no te metas en conversaciones de nadie! – le riño una voz masculina, dejando a los dos que acaban de entrar bloqueados.

Quien mas habia ahí dentro?

Fueron hacia el salon para encontrarse con que la mesa estaba puesta como si fuera una fecha importante. En la habitacion estaba Sakura, con una sonrisa de superioridad, Meiling y su primo, que miraba de reojo a la mesa y no se habia dado cuenta de quienes habian entrado.

"-esto lo hice yo sola!-dijo Sakura que miro de reojo a Shaoran. – y vereis la comida, os vais a quedar de piedra.

"-seguro que por lo mala que esta.

"-y tu que sabes, si solo eres un niño creido.

"-venga, parad ya!-grito Meiling – me teneis hasta las narices- dirigiendose a Eriol y Tomoyo les comento como si los otros no estuvieran – llevan toda la tarde peleando por tonterias. Y Sakura se ha hecho cargo de TODO para demostrar que sabe hacer de comer y poner la mesa, por eso la mesa tan elegante. Ni si quiera me ha dejado ayudar!-refunfuño.

A todos les cayo una gotita por la cabeza.

"-bueno, Eriol, este es Shaoran- y por primera vez ambos se miraron, primero con sorpresa, luego con horror.

"-que estas haciendo tu aquí?-grito Shaoran.

"-lo mismo podria decir de ti.

"-no me avisaste!

"-no me cogias las llamadas!

Se miraron con odio un momento. Pero luego una sonrisa aparecio en sus rostros y se abrazaron como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida, ante la mirada sorprendida de todos los presentes en la habitacion.

"-os conociais?

**N.A: se que dije que iba a responder a los reviews, pero he leido por ahí que quitaran los fanfics... asi que solo os agradezco muchisimo a : Kirsche , thinia milondra , MyBabyGirl , belzer , Sakki-chan , ****serenity-princess********Aneth**** , Hikari Katsuragi **


End file.
